


A Bouquet in Four Parts

by Scribe34



Series: Conquer the Night [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: :(, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Author Makes Herself Sad: Part 376378628672376243, Defining the Relationship, Different perspectives, Everybody needs therapy, Explicit Verbal Consent, Extremely Fluffy Content, Family Bonding, Format: 4+1, Friendship, Guzma Is A Little Shit, Hau Being Hau, Haullie has their shit together tbh, IT'S VERY MILD NOBODY PANIC, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introducing Long-Distance Relationship Dynamics, Kissing, Lillie Gets Five Million Girlfriend Points, Lusamine Is Delulu As Usual, Major Gladion Feels, Making Out, Moon Finally Gets Her Poipole, Moon Is An Idiot Which Is Par For The Course, Moon Making Things Awkward, Narcissistic Personality Disorder, Nebby Respects No Gods But Arceus And Wicke, New Quest: Collect All Z-Crystals By Leap Years' Day, Plotty Plotty Plot Plot, Ridiculous Acronyms, Ridiculously fluffy, Seriously Everybody, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wicke: HBIC, aftermath of a traumatic experience, and then... uh..., brief depiction of a panic attack, but mostly Wicke, chatfic shenanigans, except me I'm going to panic, finally lmao, good communication, sung to the tune of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, totally understandable tbh, who is surprised? no one that's who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 47,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe34/pseuds/Scribe34
Summary: After her perseverance was stretched to the limit, Lillie is done waiting for the things she wants.After being left alone while Moon, Lillie, and Gladion were in Ultra Space, Hau needs to know what happened to his friends.After returning to Earth, Gladion has no idea what he's going to do with his life.After the promise she made to Necrozma on the Spire, Moon is all too eager to begin her quest for more Z-Crystals.Fortunately for all of them, Wicke has an agenda, and she's not afraid to use it.





	1. Lilium longiflorum

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Are you all alive after reading Luminescence? No? Good, me neither. Let's get this party started!
> 
> If you have not, perchance, read Luminescence or any of the other installments in the Conquer the Night series... well... you should. Not because I like seeing my view count go up or anything (though I admit that is its own kind of Satisfying) but because this story will be Utter Strangeness if you do not. It started out as some behind-the-scenes-of-canon-material, and then it evolved into a canon rewrite, and at some point (probably in Hibiscus, everything is her fault lmao) it became an AU. So it's definitely not canon-compliant and you will REALLY need to have read everything else for it to make sense. This is especially true for any of you who are just dropping by because you saw “making out” in the tags lmao
> 
> If you find you like this or any of the other parts of CTN, consider dropping a comment or a kudos; and if you REALLY like it you may enjoy the Conquer The Night Fan Server on Discord. Invites are given out by request. I'll hand 'em out like Halloween candy; all you've gotta do is say “trick or treat.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “However, it was more difficult than the movies would have suggested to come right out and say, 'I maybe would like to kiss you with tongue,' to one's giant, wholesome, Lillipup of a boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I was VERY EMBARRASSED to write this chapter I'm going to go and blush forever now. LET'S GET THIS BREAD
> 
> [Content Warning for: brief depiction of a (not explicitly stated) panic attack, medical procedure (appropriate removal of an IV line)]
> 
> Tumblr: jooniepertree.tumblr.com (more or less a BTS stan account, because Kim Namjoon is an actual tree. sometimes I reblog Pokémon stuff though)  
Discord: Conquer The Night Fan Server, invites handed out at your request!!!

_Lillie_.

She was warm, and bound in softness; a familiar low hum brushed gently through her ears.

_Lillie, you are well and safe. I want to talk to you, before anyone else comes_.

The familiarity of the sentiment— “I want to talk to you, before anyone else comes” in the only meaning it had ever had, that of Lusamine— stirred her, perhaps more than a touch or noise might have done. She struggled to open her eyes and finally succeeded.

Soft, warm sunlight flooded the room. She could see Wingull and Pelipper, circling in the distance over the mansion; she was in the main Aether Complex. And a view of the mansion told her that she was on a private floor of the Medical wing.

A quiet beep drew her attention to where her arm had been loosely bound to the armrest of her hospital bed; an IV was tucked into the crook of her elbow. Nerves gathered unpleasantly in her stomach for a few moments until she recognized several bright orange squares as sticky-notes, labelled with handwriting in sharp black permanent marker. _Mild painkiller and saline nutrient solution_, read the one stuck to the bag of clear fluid that was pumping into her arm; that was Gladion's spiky scrawl. A small clamp on one of the tubes held another note that read, _You may take this out when you wake up. _That was in Wicke's elegant penmanship_._ A final note in Hau's neat script, resting on her hand, read _ur arms only tied so u dont rip out the iv when u wake up. the knot is super loose. :D_

_Lillie_.

A shadow crossed over the window, and she had to squint against the sunlight for a few moments before realizing that it was Nebby, in full galactic glory against the brightness of the day.

“Oh!”

The memories flooded back in— the crushing weight of Nihilego on every limb and the wrenching of her wrist, certainly; but the aching, hollow feeling of _just hang on a little longer_ that had consumed her every thought. It had infused the cries of Snowfall as she struggled and failed to defend her Trainer from their foes; Gladion's horribly familiar rage unleashed and mirrored in Null; the fear and horror etched onto Moon's face, eyes quicker than her mouth; and perhaps most horrifically, the look on her mother's face when Lillie had broken her.

It was familiar, from the other end. Lusamine had broken her so many times she had stopped keeping count. When you broke the one who broke you, did that make you a monster?

Was she a monster?

_Oh, god, she was a monster_.

_LILLIE!_

The loud noise she had been hearing was her own gasping for breath.

_You're not a monster, Lillie. Please let me in?_

Nebby was outside, of course. She could hear her, because legendary Pokémon (especially the Psychic-types) could often speak mind to mind with humans. And Lillie had been thinking about Lusamine... it was strangely embarrassing.

“Yes,” she said, out loud. Her voice was rusty with disuse; she needed a glass of water. “Yes— just a moment. Sorry.”

Lillie slowly sat up and reached for the loose bands around her arm; they came off easily, as Hau had said. There was gauze, medical tape, and a cord clamp on a side table, next to her phone and wallet; she had trained in Medical to be able to take out a simple line but her hands were slow and clumsy. She prepared two strips of tape, put the cord clamp on the IV tube to prevent it from leaking on the floor, and pressed the gauze against the place where the needle entered her skin before slowly, steadily pulling it out.

Once the gauze was taped onto her arm, she got out of bed and stumbled toward the windows, trying to ignore the fact that she was wearing an awful hospital gown, a wrist brace, and nothing else. At least the gown was one of the ones that was closed in the back. The windows groaned and squealed but she finally managed to push the largest one open. Nebby was still too big to fit through the gap, but she did something that made her wings roll inward until she looked rather like like— Lillie suppressed a giggle— a taquito.

_Thank you, that's better. I have to keep flapping when I'm outside, because of the sea breeze. In here I can just hover like usual_.

In the panic and haziness of her time in Ultra Space, Lillie had not been able to appreciate the change that Nebby had undergone. There was something almost wrong about the sleek, alien face with a fey slant to her eyes. The elegant shapes and lines of her body made her look powerful and majestic—

—but then her mouth curved into a wide smile, and that was one hundred percent Nebby-as-a-Cosmog. No other Pokémon that Lillie had met (though Gladion's Imp came close) could muster up quite as cheeky an expression.

_This is much nicer than the darkbright rooms_, observed her friend, looking around. _The little bug man is not here, is he?_

“If he is, I'll kill him before he gets anywhere near you.”

_I think I might have more success at that than you,_ said Nebby gravely, though there was mirth in her eyes as usual. _Given my— ah, what did your prince call it? Phenomenal cosmic powers_.

Lillie snorted. “That's from a movie. When have you been talking to Hau?”

_Just now. He and your brother are in a room down the hall. I told them I wanted to talk to you first, and then once I go they can come in with all the doctors and Ms. Wicke_.

“You actually know her name?”

_I know everybody's names_, Nebby informed her. _The prince is Hau, your brother is Gladion, and the bookworm is Moon. I just like to give them nicknames. But I think that Ms. Wicke is too scary for me to give her a nickname. But she is the good kind of scary. Like Grandmother Starlight, when she is not eating me or anyone else_.

“Agreed.”

_Grandmother Starlight is sort of a nickname, isn't it? But she doesn't mind it. I would never call Lord Arceus by a nickname. That wouldn't be very respectful_.

“Since when are you ever respectful?” laughed Lillie. “You never stayed in the bag when I asked you to!”

_It was too hot. Besides, everybody knew I was in the bag anyway, so it was easier for me to hide when I wasn't inside_.

But Nebby's face cracked, at the end of the explanation which was absolute nonsense; and they both began giggling. It was an odd sound out loud, coming from Nebby— “lululululululululululu,” reminding Lillie that Nebby was, in fact, a Lunala.

_I would like to stay and visit, but I don't have very much time. That's why I wanted to talk to you first_.

“Why? Are you okay?”

_Oh, I am fine! It is just that I was speaking with Solgaleo. Not our Sol— he is over on the red island, and he isn't very chatty. I mean the red Sol, who came with the scientists._ Nebby paused. _He asked me to help him. Grandmother Starlight ate the two Lunas who used to live with him. So he could make little Sols, but he didn't have any way to make little Lunas. If he wanted Lunas he would need to be with a Lunala._

Lillie squinted. “Are you talking about—”

_Mating, yes. I am rather young for it, but I think it is for the best. The red Sol is not very healthy. He has been lonely for a long time. So he needs some help to make little Sols and Lunas, so he can raise them and then die peacefully_.

She was sort of conflicted. On the one hand, what Nebby said made very logical, scientific sense; but on the other hand, Nebby's mind-voice was so young. Younger even than her, than Hapu, even Acerola. She was only barely a Lunala; still practically a child.

“Will it hurt you?” she said doubtfully. “If you're really young?”

_No, not at all. It's not like human mating or Pokémon mating._ There was a flicker of amusement in Nebby's voice. _I just have to spend some time with the red Sol. If we live in the same place for a while or travel together, the stardust will gather and make little Sols and Lunas all on their own. And usually I would have to make some with our Sol as well, but there are plenty of little Sols and Lunas both on the purple island and the red one. The Luna before me made them with our Sol. So I will probably have to make more with the next Sol, but that is a very long ways away. At least ten, maybe twenty years_.

That was a relief to hear. Lillie supposed that Pokémon had an imperative to mate, and it often happened when they reached a pubescent growth stage. Esper's poor mother had been an adolescent Clefairy, as evidenced by how tiny both Esper and Horatio had been. (Moon didn't often talk about the Cleffa that had died, but Lillie had sometimes seen her watching Esper with painfully muted grief.)

The point was that she might think of Nebby as a large, powerful, and hyperactive little girl; but she was far more intelligent than that, with a sense of humor that was nearly as dry as her own. And the desire to help the red Sol, the sense of pity and unselfishness— that was a very mature sort of thought. Nebby was, despite Lillie's bias, an adult.

“How long do you think you'll be gone?” she said finally.

Nebby's face, still smiling, relaxed ever so slightly— which meant that a legendary Pokémon had been waiting on _Lillie's_ approval. This fact didn't bear thinking about if she didn't want to scream. _The red Sol says a cycle, maybe more if we don't get along. But we will get along. He is very anxious to get along with me, even if he pretends to be prideful. And I get along with everyone_.

“A cycle is six weeks, right?”

_That is what the scientists said, when I asked them. Will that be okay?_

“I think so. And the moon won't go out while you're gone?”

Nebby's head wagged from side to side— a no, a very human gesture. _It only went out because Grandmother Starlight was eating me._ She hesitated. _But I wanted to tell you something, before I left._

“Of course, anything.”

Nebby's eyes were calm and soft— the spark of joy was still there, but subdued.

_Thank you._

For what, Lillie wanted to ask her; but she didn't, because she knew what Nebby was talking about.

_You have suffered long and hard, and not all of it was for me._ The mind-voice was remote, almost distant. She sounded older. _I cannot tell you that it was worth it. Only you can decide that. But to me, it means everything. What you have borne on my behalf is invaluable. I owe Moon my life, but I owe you my strength. Without that, I could not have survived Necrozma's hunger. Tapu Lele offered you a gift of healing in your mind, as well as a blessing to show people that you have the soul of a healer. But I did not need to see your hair turn pink to know that you help anyone and everything you can, because you cannot bear to see anyone in pain. I am... privileged to know you._

A glittery, cosmic teardrop splashed onto the hospital floor and immediately evaporated into the air. Lillie's tears did no such thing, and she flung herself forward, leaping up to wrap her arms around Nebby's neck.

She was caught and enfolded in the wings, as she had been on Ultra Megalopolis; and there were no words. Love and gratitude and shared sorrow welled up between them, pooling in separate minds and joining them together. A kything of pure emotion, an exchange between souls that had chosen one another.

When the door opened to reveal Wicke, Gladion, and Hau, she was sitting on her bed, dry-eyed and staring out the window.

“An Ultra Wormhole showed up on general scans,” said Wicke briskly. “We assumed that Lunala had left. Do you need extra time?”

She turned to look at them. Wicke held her tablet, like usual; but there were shadows in the creases of her eyes and her hair had the dull-matte-powdery look of dry shampoo, which meant she probably hadn't slept since they got back to the Paradise. Gladion was staring at her, with the barest shadows of pinkish-red marks left where the Nihilego poisoning had affected him. And Hau's hands were twitching, and he was looking carefully at the floor.

“No,” she said finally. “No, I'm alright. Could I please get some scrubs to wear instead of a gown?”

* * * * *

Hau had been the first to wake up, they told her; that was yesterday, the morning of December twenty-eighth. Emotional pain aside, the only physical treatment he needed was a good night's sleep. Gladion had woken up later that evening, requiring a little more recovery time due to Nihilego poisoning; Lillie had been next, waking up the morning of the twenty-ninth. She had been in the Ultra Sea longer than Moon had been, but evidently Moon's reaction had been heightened by the fact that she'd previously been exposed to Nihilego. At least, that was how Dulse explained it; and for some reason Lillie found she trusted Dulse, in a way that she did not trust Phyco or Soliera despite the fact that they were all on the same team.

She still wore the wrist brace, though Dulse had popped the dislocated joint back into place back on Ultra Megalopolis. It was only a little sore but it was better to be safe than sorry. Most of her Nihilego bruising, like Gladion's, had faded to pink and red splotches on her face, neck, arms, and legs. And the Nihilego had held her down, as if taunting her; and she might have stayed still and let them work but her mind and body would not allow it, thrashing and squirming even though every muscle quivered with pain. The issue of general muscle strain had been quite solved by several ibuprofen and a long, hot shower, followed by a full-body massage from Leilani Akiona.

Lillie had met the Akionas before, but it was different this time because now she was Hau's girlfriend. Kai and Leilani watched Hau with pride and amusement on their faces, as he tugged on Lillie's hand to point at things or ask questions; Kahuna Hala teased them constantly, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that Lillie was amused to recognize as the same thing Hau did when he was teasing Moon and Gladion about their relationship; and Melika and Wikolia giggled at the hand-holding, shrieked in cheerful disgust whenever Hau pecked her on the cheek, and— on the very few occasions when Hau was not touching her— asked if they could braid her hair, or play with her Pokémon.

Lillie always, always said yes. She'd never had a sister.

Snowfall refused to play on principle, sitting next to Lillie and baring her teeth at anyone else who attempted to pet her; and Umber watched the general frolicking in wary amusement; but Lapin, Esper, and Char were all happy to play. Esper in particular adored hugs and cuddles, and Mel and Wiki supplied both with great enthusiasm.

Mel and Wiki were showing Lapin how to braid Lillie's hair later that afternoon— Lillie sincerely hoping that she wouldn't have to cut any confusing knots out of it later— when Gladion burst into the lounge.

“Moon's waking up!” he shouted, before spinning around to sprint back to Moon's hopital room.

Lillie hastily removed all foreign hands from her hair, letting it fall out of the clumsy braid as she sprang to her feet, recalled her Pokémon, and raced after Gladion. Hau and his family followed at a run.

Zossie met them at the door. “She's awake,” she said cheerily, moving over to stand in the corner with Wicke and the other aliens. “Seems to be doing well, if the sarcasm is anything to go by.”

The girl in question was sitting up in her hospital bed. She was supported carefully by her mother, Kapua Hawkins, because her father Yoshiro was currently bawling into the side of the hospital bed, shoulders shaking with relief.

“My baby girl,” he sobbed, reaching out to grab Moon's hand. “My little moonbeam— oh, god, moonbeam.”

“It's not like I _died_, Dad.” But Moon squeezed his hand, leaning forward to place a slender hand on his shoulder. She had lost weight— not much, but enough that her face and hands seemed oddly thin. It stirred an old demon in the back of her head, one that sounded suspiciously like _her_... Lillie shoved the Lusamine-shaped demon into the back of her mind and went to stand in the corner with Gladion as Hau's family— also Moon's blood relatives, as Moon and Hau were second cousins— surrounded the bed with noisy good cheer. Kahuna Hala's booming laugh rolled over all of them.

“Is it just me,” said Gladion, almost under his breath, “or do you kind of feel—”

“—out of place?”

“Don't interrupt, that's fucking rude.”

“Is it what you were going to say?”

“...yeah.” Lillie smirked at him, and he elbowed her lightly in the side. “Quit being a know-it-all, it's annoying.”

“Moon's a know-it-all.”

Gladion rolled his eyes, lifting his chin and shoving his hands in his pockets. “Yes, well, that's Moon.”

“Whipped.”

He sighed, but it was fond. “You sound like Molly and Rogelio.”

“You pick things up. Where are they?”

“They're all staying in the mansion.” At Lillie's raised eyebrow he shrugged. “Wicke thought they might feel easier about being separate from the rest of Aether. And she's given them a year's worth of spray paint and told them to go wild as long as they avoid the exterior, the conference room, offices and working areas, bedrooms, bathrooms, and kitchens.”

“Oh, god.”

“Molly's sent pictures,” he said gleefully. “It's a fucking _mess_. I think it's Wicke's way of getting back.”

“Hey, where's Lillie and Gladion?”

Both of them looked up, hearing their names; Leilani and Kai moved, so that Moon could see them. She beamed at both of them, smile blindingly beautiful and happy as always.

“Come here, come here! Are you both okay? How's your wrist, Lillie?”

Lillie grinned, holding up the brace. “Still a bit sore, but I should be able to take it off tomorrow.”

“That's great news. And Gladion—” Moon turned to make eye contact with Lillie's brother and promptly went pink. “Um, how are you?”

“I'm okay.” Gladion's voice went quiet and gentle, the way it always did when he was talking to either his Pokémon team or to Moon. “How about you?”

“I feel like sh—” Moon hastily cut herself off, glancing at Mel and Wiki in alarm. “Garbage. I feel like garbage, but I'm awake and that's what counts.”

“I don't think we've met you, Gladion,” said Yoshiro Hawkins, offering his hand. “You're Lillie's brother, right?”

Moon blushed Cherrim-red; so did Gladion. “Yes, sir,” he said softly, taking the offered hand to shake it.

“Oh,” said Kapua knowingly. “You're the _boy_, aren't you?”

Gladion cast an alarmed look at Moon, who had slowly brought her hands up to hide her face in them. “I am _a_ boy, yes.”

“No one doubted it for a second, dude.” drawled Hau, clearly enjoying this far more than he should. Lillie shook her head at him; but he grinned and she had to try not to smile back.

“Yes, Mom, he's the _boy_,” mumbled Moon through her hands. “Please don't make this into a big deal.”

“Who said anything about making things into a big deal? You're the one who's embarrassed, Marion.” Kapua grinned, offering her own hand for Gladion to shake. “It's lovely to meet the young man she's been pining over since she came to visit us in— oh, mid-September, I think it was?”

“_Mom_!”

“Come on, Kap, let the kid live,” chuckled Yoshiro.

“Pleased to meet you too, ma'am,” murmured Gladion, as red-faced as Moon.

“Okay, none of the ma'am-ing and sir-ing. We'll allow it once because that was _adorable_, but I'm Kapua and he's Yoshiro.” Kapua's eyes were warm. “Thank you for taking care of our Marion. Amelia and Soliera both said that you saved her life out in Ultra Space.”

“Um— yes, I suppose I did. Y-you're welcome.”

Eventually things faded out from awkwardness into comfortable, quiet conversation. Lillie went to sit in one of the windowsills, slightly overwhelmed by all of the people; after a few minutes Hau extricated himself from a discussion about homemade malasadas with Kapua and an enthusiastic Zossie, making his way over to her. Hau was tall and broad-shouldered, and he used his height and width to advantage by bending down to kiss her at an angle that ensured nobody else could see them; as always, he touched her as though she were made of gold. Precious, but not necessarily fragile.

Lillie really, _really_ liked kissing Hau.

“Hi, babe,” he said softly.

Lillie squeaked, pressing her hands to her own face.

“You're going to have to get used to it eventually, we both like it.” Hau grinned, moving around to sit next to her on the window and pressing another kiss to her cheek. Lillie leaned into him, into the arm he slipped around her shoulders; this was her safe place. “Look at your brother though, he looks like he wants to run away. I'm kind of living for it.”

Gladion did, in fact, look as though he wanted to run away. Moon had insisted that he had to sit on the bed with her— “I'm the invalid here, and I maintain that he's a vital part of my recovery process!”— but they weren't alone, which meant that Gladion was too self-conscious to do anything but hold her hand. He was included in a conversation with— Lillie nearly choked— Yoshiro, Kai, Hala, and Wicke.

“Two hundred Poké says they're giving him the shovel talk,” murmured Hau.

“Wicke's literally right there; so three hundred says they're not,” answered Lillie. “And we both know that Yoshiro and Kai aren't nearly as scary as Kapua and Leilani.”

“You right, you right.” Hau smiled impishly at the unimpressed look she offered him. “What? I'm quoting a video.”

“You forgot something.”

“What did I forget?”

“_Verbs_.”

Hau burst out laughing. Lillie remembered a piece of advice that Moon had given her, regarding Hau, and pulled his face down to kiss him.

The laugh relaxed into the kiss; and she felt him smile against her mouth, which in turn made her smile.

“Damn,” he murmured, grin threatening to split his face in half. “I oughta drop my verbs _more_ often.”

“Oh my god, I'm never kissing you again.”

“You, me, kisses, hugs, dates.” Hau paused, raising one eyebrow. “Beautiful, magical, fairy-tale princess girlfriend. You, cutest person in the world.”

“You, most annoying person in the world.”

“Me, luckiest person in the world.” He tipped her chin up, for another kiss. “Really, _really_ damn lucky.”

Lillie closed her eyes, letting herself be swept away. “Me, too,” she murmured.

Hau's response to that was another smile, and one hand slipping around to the back of her neck.

A loud cough interrupted the experience, and Hau let out the tiniest, exasperated little sigh into her mouth before turning to look at everyone else.

“Go kiss somewhere else,” Moon ordered, grinning. “I have medical stuff to do— they gotta check on my ribs.”

“Ah, right.” Hau squeezed Lillie's hand and stood, tugging her along after him; Gladion waited for them at the door, an expression of exaggerated patience on his face.

“Hey, you gave your word,” said Hau, poking him in the shoulder as he closed the door.

“I am making a very sincere effort to keep it. I'm going to go somewhere where I don't have to look at or think about you doing... that.” Gladion waved one hand at them.

“You probably want to stay close to Moon, though,” pointed out Lillie. “So instead, _we_ can go somewhere else.”

“Sure, whatever you want.” But there was relief in his eyes, that he didn't have to ask; and Lillie offered him a soft smile before walking down the hall, pulling Hau after her in the opposite direction of where his family and Wicke had most likely gone.

“Where are you taking me?” Hau asked her.

“You'll see.”

“Is there food?”

“No.”

“Aw, man,” he joked.

They couldn't leave the medical wing. Lillie was still in scrubs until Dulse and the Aether doctors both agreed that the Nihilego poisoning had physically worn off; but she knew the medical wing inside and out. There were definitely places where they could be guaranteed a relative degree of privacy. A few of those places were out— a little too isolated and suggestive, which was not quite the message that Lillie wanted to send. However, a small side-hall, generally used as a shortcut between the parallel Pokémon treatment and human treatment hallways, had several rather deep niches where janitors were supposed to leave various laundry or cleaning carts. It left room for stretchers or cots to be rolled through the main part of the hall. There were three empty niches, on this particular day; and it was into one of these that Lillie led Hau.

“Are you okay?” said Hau, looking at her with some concern. “Did you want to talk to me about something?”

Lillie took a deep breath, feeling heat overtake her face. “I wasn't really planning on talking,” she said quietly, before standing on her tiptoes and pulling him down to kiss her.

Hau was surprised, but responded immediately and enthusiastically. He was tactile— poking or shoving Moon and Gladion when he joked around with them, ruffling Mel's braids as she whined in annoyance and batted his hands away, slipping an arm around Lillie's waist or her shoulders whenever he could. It was one of the things Lillie liked about him; he always wanted to be touching, in some way or another. And if she let him touch, if she let him hold her—

—then it felt like she was being held together. Hau kept her from falling apart.

They'd only added kissing as a factor in the relationship... what was it, three weeks ago? Three and a half? Close to a month. And they'd really only agreed that they liked each other and were ostensibly dating each other perhaps a week and a half before that. So they'd been dating for five weeks, at this point.

There hadn't been many actual _dates_, though. The Christmas movie date that Gladion had put together for Moon had been adorable, and Hau had asked her quietly if she maybe wanted to go on a picnic or something like that; but Lillie had been content to just spend time with him, talking about the silliest, stupidest things or even just taking a nap, wrapped up in her weighted blanket and his arms. The primary factor in the lack of dates had been traveling, mostly; but Moon, despite her teasing, had been pretty good about ensuring that Hau and Lillie got plenty of alone time without Gladion's brotherly disapproval to put a damper on things. Not that she needed to be asked— Hau and Lillie having alone time meant that Moon and Gladion _also_ had alone time. A win-win situation.

“You're thinking pretty loud,” said Hau softly. “Something you wanted?”

There _was_, actually.

Lillie was embarrassed to say it out loud because she hadn't ever dated, she had no experience with things like this, and it sounded a little... crass, when she'd practiced it alone in the bathroom. “S-sort of,” she answered, leaning her forehead against his and cursing the stutter of her voice.

“Yeah?” he hummed softly, fingertips slipping away from her cheeks to press gently on the sides of her neck. “What can I do for you?”

Inexperience didn't mean ignorance, however. She'd watched plenty of romantic comedies before she left home, and she'd watched a few more with Moon and Hau during the development of their friendship.

(She wouldn't have _expected_ Hau to like romantic comedies. Lusamine always made fun of Gladion for liking them, so she assumed it wasn't normal for boys to be interested in that sort of thing. Hau surprised her by confessing to being a sucker for a happy ending, and stated that _Pride and Prejudice_ was a work of art. This earned him a high-five from Moon and a twenty-minute discussion on the merits of Jane Austen films, in which at least seventeen minutes of the twenty were dominated by Moon shouting about thematic videography choices and accurate historical fashions in period films.)

The point was, she'd seen people kissing before. Actors, sure; but that didn't mean they were faking the physical motions of kissing.

Hau always kissed her chastely— closed-mouth, but also soft and long. Lillie did not object to this, on principle. Any kiss, from Hau, was an excellent kiss. Sometimes when he was feeling whimsical, he would kiss her nose and cheeks and ears and eyelids and forehead, until Lillie was red-faced and giggling hopelessly, batting at his shoulder to get him to stop so she could bury her face in his shirt and remember how to breathe.

She was aware that people who kissed sometimes did a little _more_ than that. Lillie liked Hau, liked where they were at; but she also liked the idea of _more_. However, it was more difficult than the movies would have suggested to come right out and say, “I maybe would like to kiss you with tongue,” to one's giant, wholesome, Lillipup of a boyfriend.

“Hey,” murmured Hau, brushing her cheek with his hand. “Talk to me.”

Lillie looked up at him, at his warm, dark-brown eyes; she could see nothing like amusement or condescension. She saw a bit of worry— concern at her silence; but mostly she saw affection and pride and awe and tenderness.

Nobody had ever looked at her that way before. Obviously Gladion and Wicke loved her, but this was different.

“It's hard to say out loud,” she said finally, because she knew better than to just try and avoid the discussion by kissing him— she'd done that once, and Hau had very gently called her out on it, pointing out that it was perhaps a little bit manipulative, and that they would need to communicate if they wanted the relationship to work.

“Take all the time you need.” Hau leaned down and kissed her forehead; heat rushed to her face. “We don't have anything going on right now, do we?”

Lillie shook her head, and took a deep breath. “I— really like you,” she mumbled. “A-and I really like... kissing you.”

She sounded like a twelve-year-old. This was _ridiculous_.

“Same here,” said Hau, a smile in his voice.

Lillie's hair, still out of the usual braids because Mel and Wiki had been playing with it, was loose and wavy and hung in her face; she bent her head a little, to hide how hot and red her face was getting.

“I want to, um, kiss you some more.”

“Again, same here, no objections.” Another smile in his voice. “Anything in particular you wanted, since you're so nervous about asking me?”

“I'm trying, it's just— embarrassing. To say it out loud.”

“Hmm.”

Hau's tone was thoughtful. Lillie peeked up at him, and saw that he was trying to hold back a smile.

“Stop laughing at me,” she protested.

“I'm not laughing at you. I'm kind of overwhelmed by how cute you are. I think I know what you're getting at, but I'm still gonna need verbal confirmation. Consent is attractive.”

“It's weird to ask! How would you do it?”

“I'd say, _Hey Lillie, wanna make out?_”

Lillie swallowed nervously. Hau was still smiling, but there was something speculative in his eyes— wondering if he'd guessed correctly.

“It just sounds— I don't know, weird.”

“I've heard _passionate kissing_ before, if it's the words you feel weird about saying. I don't really like that term. I think all kissing is kind of passionate, at least a little bit; it doesn't have to be making out to be intense.” He paused. “But that _is_ what you wanted, right?”

“Y-yes.”

Hau nodded, seemingly to himself; but then his hand moved away from her face, drifting down her neck to join the other one. He moved closer and closer; Lillie, elated that she didn't have to say anything, closed her eyes in anticipation.

She thought he would just go for it but the kiss landed on her cheek instead. Lillie could already tell this was different by the way his lips didn't really leave her face, brushing along the skin to land another further down, closer to the corner of her mouth.

“Still gonna need explicit verbal consent, babe.”

He didn't stop kissing her; he simply avoided her mouth and lips, which were obviously the places she really wanted him to go.

“Hey, H-Hau,” she stammered, voice cracking when his mouth drifted up and across her forehead to repeat the same kisses on the other side of her face.

“Hm?”

This was _maddening_. “Do you... want to?”

“Do I want to what?”

It was almost annoying, honestly; and Lillie knew that he was doing it deliberately— though she couldn't be too mad, because it was all nice, all of it, it was _so_ nice.

“To make out?”

He paused, and Lillie half-opened her eyes to look up at him.

Hau was grinning— not laughing at her, just happy, as though he'd gotten a box of Aguav-filled malasadas, or completed one of the island challenge trials.

“Yeah,” he said softly, looking back at her. “Yeah, I really do.”

Lillie couldn't help smiling up at him; and at that something in his eyes shifted a little bit. Darkened, a little bit. The grip he had on the back of her neck tightened ever so slightly.

He kissed her quickly enough to take her breath away, and at first it was just how they'd been doing it already, close-mouthed but soft.

But then his head tilted to one side, which changed the angle. His lips pulled a little at hers, playful; Lillie found herself chasing after him, wanting to try the same thing.

It was warmer than before, the heat between them closer and more exposed; it was also softer than before. Lillie wanted to press further, to try things she hazily remembered reading about in her personal research on the matter; but her eagerness was tempered by Hau when one of the hands on her neck slid up into her loose hair, stilling her with a gentle tug.

Lillie was not prepared for the light pulling sensation to send a pleasing, prickly sensation through her scalp and neck and entire body; she gasped, leaning back in surprise and Hau stilled for a few moments.

“Oh,” he murmured, wonder in his voice. “You liked that, right?”

“Y-yeah.”

Before she could say anything else he was kissing her again— and yet again, this was different. Even warmer, even softer— and _oh_. The faintest, tiniest pressure on her lower lip, pressure that was not his lips. Sweet and hot and asking permission; a knock at the door, and Lillie answered it.

That was.

Oh.

Wow.

She'd _definitely_ been missing out.

His hand in her hair tightened again, as he slowed the kiss but did not stop it— breathing shallowly through his nose for a few moments.

“Breathe,” he said into her mouth, “make sure you breathe babe— oh my god, are you _crying_?”

“It's not bad crying, it's just like, a lot, like _really good_ a lot, can we do it agai—”

“Yeah, sure, absolutely,” and they were off. Lillie sighed into it, because it was lush and warm and wet and really, really perfect; and then Hau made a soft noise in his throat, a little hum that she somehow knew meant _that was really good_ or maybe _this is awesome_ or possibly even just _same_. That was the sort of thing he would say.

Her neck was starting to ache a little bit, craned back because he was six inches taller than her. Lillie tried standing on her tiptoes, but that wasn't going to work for very long... wait, hold on. She had _hands_.

Hau made a startled noise when Lillie pressed herself closer against him; but when her arms were around his neck, pulling him further down, a tiny laugh rippled up through their locked mouths. The hand that was not in her hair slid slowly down from her neck— _hot_, against the light cotton fabric of the scrubs she wore. It came to a stop part of the way down her back, fingers splaying out before a soft force pulled her in closer, chest to chest, mouth slanted to mouth—

“'S dangerous,” rasped Hau, pulling back from a few moments with a very soft, very wet _pop_ that sent her heart rocketing into her ears. “Making out.”

“H-how so?”

“More intense. Makes me wanna— do things we haven't talked about yet. Things we should definitely talk about, before we do them.”

“Like, um—”

“Yeah, but not for a while.” Hau's laugh was low and a little bit wicked. “I'm happy with just this, for the moment. I don't want your brother coming after me with a pitchfork.”

“Don't talk about my brother, you're going to kill the mood.”

Hau pulled his head back to stare at her for a few moments; Lillie's eyes widened as she took in the way his mouth looked, the way his chest rose and fell, the way his eyes were dark and wanting but still so, so incredibly tender.

“Sure, but all I gotta do is look at you, and it's back,” he said softly. “You're— Lillie, holy shit. You're already beautiful, but right now I just... _wow_.”

Lillie was already flushed, she knew that much by the heat of her skin; but the compliment sent a blazing surge through her and she gasped softly, letting her head fall against his chest.

“I mean it,” he continued, relentless. “You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I could stare at you forever. You make me wish I could write love songs.”

“S-stop,” she mumbled. “It's embarrassing.”

There was a bit of embarrassment involved but the thing that was really overwhelming was the knowledge— verbal confirmation, as Hau said, that he _wanted_ her. A small part of Lillie didn't really believe that he _wanted_ her, in that way— nobody ever had. Before she and Nebby had originally left the Paradise, the few discussions she'd ever had on the topic of intimacy with Lusamine had mostly been related to how she shouldn't worry her innocent little head about that kind of thing. Lillie had burned to say _I'm sixteen and I know how babies are made, you've had me working as a de facto Pokéveterinarian for years_ but she never did.

(Lusamine had seen it in her eyes anyway, and she'd been punished for it. It sort of put a damper on wanting to learn more.)

But Hau— well, before they'd talked under the bridge of the hibiscus fields, Lillie had been aware that he looked at her differently from how he looked at anyone else. Moon had teased both of them, had an agreement with Hau about “not meddling” that she didn't seem to be able to follow through with. And Lillie had gone from looking at Hau as a friend to actively seeking his time and his comfort, specifically.

(Moon was a great girl friend, her very first girl friend, and she was Moon's first girl friend and that was special— they could talk about books and Pokémon, they could tell each other secrets that Lillie couldn't seem to bring herself to say to Hau or Gladion. _The first time I got my period I was thirteen and it was while Mother was entertaining guests at the house from Silph Co. She always made me wear white, and Gladion and I had to go to dinner and behave perfectly, and when we stood up to leave the room there was a bloodstain on my dress. Wicke left with us and walked behind me so that people weren't looking, and then she took me up to my room and showed me how to use feminine hygiene products and how to wash blood out of fabric. But Mother still came up after all the guests had gone to bed and screamed at me for half an hour about how I'd embarrassed her in front of all of their guests because they were asking if I was all right and if I needed help and things like that, things that normal, kind people would ask_.)

(Moon nodded and told her, _One time when I was fifteen a group of girls actually invited me to sit with them at lunch, and I was excited about it because I thought that maybe I was going to finally have friends, but the whole time they just asked me about Red and Blue and if they were dating anybody and what kinds of girls they were interested in and if I thought they would be squicked out about dating a high school girl, and if I would give them their phone numbers, so I finally had to say “I'm sorry but neither of them are going to date any of you,” and they were super offended even when I said it wasn't because any of them were ugly or anything, but because they were ridiculously, stupidly in love with each other. They never invited me to sit with them again, and I guess there were a couple of rumors about how I was a snob because I wouldn't introduce my famous celebrity friends to people at school._)

But Hau was always a gentleman. She had never once felt like he was being creepy or vulgar or pushy with her; Mother had said boys often were, because they only wanted one thing. And yet Hau had told her, with scarlet flowers all around and a wooden roof overhead, that he loved how kind she was, how smart she was, how patient she was, and that he wanted to know more about her every time she spoke, and that he thought distractingly often about holding her hand or hugging her. Not a word had been spoken about sex or even kissing, but he made her feel things she hadn't known she was capable of feeling. It was exciting and lovely and it made her glow like an Illumise in the summer, but it was also a little bit scary. Knowing that she inspired those same feelings in him, that he was the Volbeat to her Illumise, made it a little less scary.

All the same, it was the first time she had heard Hau admit out loud that he thought she was... desirable.

(She couldn't quite bring herself to think of the word _sexy_ without flushing hotly with embarrassment.)

“I— I really, really like you,” she whispered into his collarbones, fists clenching around the fabric of his shirt. “I like you so much, I like you so much I don't have words for it.”

“Me too,” murmured Hau. “I like you so, so much.” A swift kiss, pressed to her hair just above her ear. “I—” His voice caught. “It seems like it's too soon to say it, but... well, when your girlfriend survives a near-death experience it makes you think about things. You don't need to say it back right away, and you don't owe me anything; but I love you, and I want you to know that.”

The world around them was quiet but it grew even quieter— time was slowing, stopping for the two of them. Lillie slowly looked up at Hau.

He smiled softly at her, reaching up to push a wayward lock of hair behind her ears. “I love you,” he repeated. “If it's too much, we can pretend I didn't say anyth—”

“I love you, too.”

His eyes widened, and he froze in place. Lillie, mortified, pressed her face back into his chest.

“You love _me_?” he whispered, as though hardly daring to believe it.

Lillie nodded, still not daring to look at him.

“Oh my god.”

The hand that rested on the small of her back pulled her back in, the hand in her hair tilted her face back up, and Hau's mouth was on hers before she could say anything back; to him. This was heavier and warmer than before; he was kissing her like he _meant_ it, like a man starving. Lillie's thoughts and worries floated up and away; she was _gone_, lost to the physical sensation of it all.

The clicking of heels was the only thing that could break through the fog enough to make them stop. Lillie couldn't see Wicke, but she could hear her, and Wicke obviously knew they were there— Lillie's face burned, but they hadn't exactly been _quiet_. The clicking also came to a stop.

“I really do hate to interrupt you,” she said, still out of sight, “but dinner's been ordered and is on its way up from the kitchens. Lillie, you in particular are required by the doctors to consume a set amount of calories, to aid in your recovery. I did text both of you, but neither of you answered and I assumed you were... agreeably occupied. I just thought I would let you both know.”

She left, clicking heels fading back into the background.

“How did she know where we were?” whispered Hau.

“CCTV,” said Lillie absently. “The cart-slots don't have cameras in them, but she would have seen us go into this hallway at the very least.”

“That's... a little bit creepy.”

Lillie shrugged. She was used to surveillance, and Wicke had always ensured there were no CCTV cameras in places where they truly needed privacy. “Should we go back?”

“Yes,” said Hau. “Because I would like to keep kissing you, but I also like high-key need to calm down before I spontaneously combust.”

“You're not going to catch on fire.”

“I dunno, you're that hot.”

“_Stop_,” groaned Lillie, but she kissed him a few more times— softer, sweeter, back to the way they used to kiss— before reluctantly unwinding her arms from around his neck. Hau didn't let her out of the hug, which was fine because she didn't really want him to, and she put her arms around his waist instead, clinging to his height and breadth and warmth and safety as he wrapped around her.

“You're amazing,” said Hau quietly. “You really are. With everything you've done and been through, anyone might reasonably expect you to break down more often. But you're so strong, and you never give up.”

Lillie's heart caught in her throat— _never giving up_ was a reminder of Ultra Space, a reminder of things she didn't want to think about— but it was also a beautiful compliment and she relaxed into him.

“I can't believe you love me,” said Hau. He sounded a little surprised, too. “Like— this is gonna sound so shallow but you're like supermodel material, and I'm just a regular-looking big dude.”

Lillie shook her head quickly; it felt like she would never stop blushing but she had to say something to that. “You're handsome, Hau,” she whispered. “Seriously _so_ handsome, and tall and strong. Y-you make me feel...” She paused, trying to think of a word; but it was also true without one. “You make me _feel_.”

He blinked at her a few times, mouth falling open slightly; then he looked down at her shoulder, a quirky little smile rising to his mouth.

“Um,” he began, then cleared his throat. “Uh— wow. Probably the best compliment I've ever gotten?”

Lillie stared at him for a few moments. “Are you blushing?”

“It doesn't show as easy, since I'm not white.” Hau shrugged, the little smile widening a little bit. “Moon's easier to see than me. But yeah, I was. My face went all hot. Um, should we go?”

Lillie nodded, rising on tiptoes one more time to press a kiss to each of Hau's still-hot cheeks. “Yes, let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I originally forgot to write the Nebby visit but then I remembered I was going to do that; so I put it at the beginning and it turns out that it works MUCH BETTER than the original beginning of the chapter.
> 
> “Phenomenal cosmic powers” comes from Disney's Aladdin, both versions. Phenomenal cosmic powers... itty-bitty living space. Literally in this case, as before her evolution Nebby was living in Lillie's bag.
> 
> You know I HAD to talk about Nebby and her inability to STAY IN THE FRICKEN BAG because Nebby is a Class-A Troll lmao
> 
> Okay, so I know the whole Nebby going off to make babies with U-Meg's Solgaleo is weird, but I did my best to make it 1) not an uneven power dynamic because of age difference, 2) as completely non-sexual as possible, and 3) more about friendship/proximity than anything else.
> 
> “I am... privileged to know you.” —OKAY WOW I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE MYSELF CRY BUT I DEFINITELY DID
> 
> Sorry for the I N F O D U M P but it actually does make sense as a literary device here. Lillie missed all of the inanity of checking into a hospital by being unconscious; so she would have been told about everything that had happened since in a similar manner. The moral of the story: infodump is not always an evil virus of Satan; sometimes, in small quantities, it's a very useful tool.
> 
> Wicke letting the grunts go WILD with spray paint in the mansion is petty as fuck... aka me
> 
> OH OKAY GLADIMOON ALREADY DOING A WHOLE MEET THE PARENTS AHAHAHAH
> 
> “No one doubted it for a second, dude.” —fun fact: when I first told my sister I was writing this giant-ass series and showed her the Bulbapedia picture of Gladion, she totally thought he was a butch lesbian. So if any of you ever want to write chaotic lesbians Gladimoon, I will read the _shit_ out of that.
> 
> “Moon had insisted that he had to sit on the bed with her— 'I'm the invalid here, and I maintain that he's a vital part of my recovery process!' ” —you're fooling literally no one
> 
> “You right, you right” references a Thomas Sanders vine. If asked, I would marry him on the spot, without a jot of hesitation.
> 
> omg look at Lillie taking the initiative with Hau!!!!! good on you, you get your man!!!!!
> 
> Hau and Gladion both like romantic comedies because I already wrote Hau as the antithesis of toxic masculinity and because I don't really feel like writing the process of Gladion unlearning said toxic masculinity. He might have been raised to buy into bullshit about how Men Can't Like Anything That Is Not Super Manly Macho Man Masculine but Plumeria, Molly, and Rogelio trained him out of it and that's the tea.
> 
> “Sometimes when he was feeling whimsical, he would kiss her nose and cheeks and ears and eyelids and forehead, until Lillie was red-faced and giggling hopelessly, batting at his shoulder to get him to stop so she could bury her face in his shirt and remember how to breathe.” —I'd like you all to know I died approximately five thousand deaths while writing this because IT'S VERY FUCKING CUTE
> 
> “...she knew better than to just try and avoid the discussion by kissing him— she'd done that once, and Hau had very gently called her out on it, pointing out that it was perhaps a little bit manipulative, and that they would need to communicate if they wanted the relationship to work.” —first of all, that is definitely the kind of manipulation that Lillie accidentally picked up from Lusamine; second of all, Hau is The Best Boyfriend
> 
> Explicit Verbal Consent is _hot_. Like people will say “it ruins the mood” or whatever? Look, I've never had anyone's parts all up in my parts but like... anxiety is a bitch and I'm going to need whoever I end up kissing, whenever that actually happens, to let me know with words that they actually want to kiss me. Having that _certain knowledge_ is sexy. Can I get a *Jenna Marbles voice* _HELL YEAH_
> 
> Lillie starts crying because I know my own body well enough to know that when I get around to actually kissing someone, I'm going to get overwhelmed in a Very Good Way and I will probably cry. It's going to be embarrassing. So I'm coming to terms with that by writing it in fiction and making it like, not traumatic lmao
> 
> Wow I really did not mean to add in the random bit of Lusamine-related angst, it just happened because it made sense there????
> 
> LILLIE COMPLIMENTING HAU AND HIM GETTING FLUSTERED OVER IT AAAAAH


	2. Hibiscus tiliaceus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wicke had a powerpoint already pulled up on the projector, titled _Ultra Space Expedition Debrief; Requesting Aftermath Information Narration By Obvious Witnesses (U.S.E.D.; R.A.I.N.B.O.W.)_
> 
> He really had to wonder how much time Wicke spent on the acronyms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^in case y'all were wondering the amount of time spent on the acronyms by me, as the author? too much. too damn much.
> 
> Tumblr: jooniepertree.tumblr.com (mostly a BTS stan account tbh, because I have a mighty need to boop Min Yoongi's lil nosie. ALSO you should check Chicken Noodle Soup (a cover) by j-hope ft. Becky G, it is a Whole-Ass Bop)
> 
> Conquer The Night Fan Server Discord: comment for an invite we are a Riot of people!!! I talk with y'all and you can get very occasional Extra CTN Material that I only don't add here because ao3 hates embedding lmao

“Good morning,” said Moon cheerfully, striding out into the large lobby that Wicke had cordoned off for them and their families. “What's for breakfast? I want to just grab something before I get going.”

Hau looked up from his food to stare at his cousin. She was still wearing scrubs; her hair was messy and greasy; and despite the optimism in her tone she looked like she was about to fall over.

Gladion appeared to be of the same opinion, silently rising from his seat at the table and walking over to stand in front of Moon. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, the faintest hint of red rushing to her cheeks.

He reached out and gently pushed her shoulders. Moon stumbled in surprise, knees wobbling crazily as she fell backwards— and was caught by the combined efforts of Null, Rey, and Eleanor.

“No,” Gladion said flatly. “You're going literally _nowhere_. You woke up yesterday afternoon, you have three barely-healed ribs, and you couldn't stand up to a stiff breeze. Sit the hell down and eat some goddamn pancakes.”

Kap and Yoshiro both burst into giggles.

“I feel fine,” protested Moon, arms flailing as she struggled to stand up again.

“Thank you for your assistance,” Gladion said to his Pokémon, slipping one arm around Moon's waist and pulling her back upright in a surprisingly suave motion. “I very much appreciate it.”

He guided her gently, yet firmly to the table, sitting her down across from her parents; then he went back to where he had been sitting and eating with the Pokémon and, weirdly enough, Mel and Wiki. Hau was not sure that he entirely approved of that friendship, but so far the little demons he called his sisters hadn't done anything to provoke Gladion's temper. Mel was making twitchy hands, looking at his shaggy, asymmetric haircut; Hau tried to imagine it braided and quickly stifled laughter by shoving an entire piece of toast into his mouth.

“That's disgusting,” Lillie informed him.

“Shervsh a purpush.”

She cringed. “Please don't talk with your mouth full.”

Hau hastily swallowed. “Sorry.”

Lillie patted his hand, letting him know he was forgiven.

“I could _totally_ leave today,” said Moon sulkily. “I have things to do.”

“He's right, Moonbeam,” said Yoshiro gently. “You're still very weak. You need to give yourself time to recover.”

“I can't. I kind of have like... a deadline.”

This was the first that Hau had heard about anything like this. “What kind of deadline?”

Moon glanced over at him. Her hand moved under the table, somewhere he couldn't see; she looked a little forlorn. “I think it's going to have to wait until Wicke sits us all down to hear about what happened.”

“She said she wanted to wait for Guzma to wake up first.”

“He's still not—?”

“Actually, he is.”

Wicke strode into the lobby, followed by— Hau's eyes widened— Guzma, looking shrunken and sullen in a wheelchair; Plumeria, pushing said wheelchair with an expression that hovered somewhere between  _polite_ and  _murderous_ ; and a passel of Team Skull kids— Molly, Rogelio, and Cassie, naturally; but also the three younger boys whose names he kept mixing up, Trinh and Uilani, and a tall, thin girl with about ten piercings on her ears and face and long, perfectly straight neon purple hair braided into a single plait down her back. And behind them were Phyco, Soliera, Zossie, and Dulse; and behind  _them_ were Olivia, Hapu, and an extremely grouchy-looking Nanu.

“Good morning,” Wicke announced to the room at large. “You have twenty minutes to eat and-or finish breakfast, meet with anyone of your acquaintance that you haven't seen in a while, and generally socialize. At that time I would ask that you all make your way to the conference room in the mansion; it will be much easier to debrief everyone there. The meeting will begin in half an hour.”

“Why'd we even come here in the first place then, Arceus fuck,” griped Guzma.

“Shut up,” said Plumeria, her tone clipped. “Do you want eggs and bacon or pancakes?”

“He really should have both, Doctor Dreamazoid said so,” snarked Molly, before making a beeline in Moon's direction; Rogelio followed her and there was soon hugging, happy yelling, and introductions to Moon's parents— who enthusiastically welcomed any friends that Moon told them about. Hau figured that had something to do with the lack of same-age friends she'd had growing up.

“Doctor _Dreamazoid_?” said Lillie skeptically.

“She means that guy.” Cassie, sitting down across from him and Lillie, indicated Dulse. “She thinks he's hot.”

Lillie choked on her eggs.

“He's like thirty,” Hau informed her. “They measure time differently on his planet, but they gave us an approximate value.”

Cassie grinned sharply, pulling out her phone and rapidly typing for a few moments. There was a loud ping as Molly's phone received the message; she opened it and let out a melodramatic cry. “ _Nooooooooo_ !”

“Cassie, honey, is that you?”

Hau froze in place, turning to look at his parents, sitting just on his other side; they and Gramps were looking at Cassie.

“Oh, yeah. Hi, Mrs. Akiona,” said Cassie vaguely, a very slight flush appearing on her cheeks. “Hi, Mr. Akiona. Hi, Kahuna Hala.”

“It's... nice to see you, honey. Hau hasn't mentioned anything since you, um...” Leilani cleared her throat. “Broke things off. I didn't know you joined Team Skull?”

Cassie's eyes went suddenly flat. “Yep,” she said, staring down at the table. It occurred to Hau that he'd found out about Cassie joining Team Skull on Spindagram, which he didn't use very often; and he'd neglected to mention it to his parents.

“Hello, Cassie, it's nice to see you again!”

Hau glanced at Lillie, who had stuck her hand across the table, looking directly at Cassie.

“Oh,” said Cassie, blinking at her for a few moments. “Yeah. Hey, Lillie.”

Lillie kept her hand out. “Thank you for protecting Moon in Po Town, and here on Aether. She means a lot to all of us.”

For a few moments, Cassie didn't speak or move; but then she slowly reached out and shook Lillie's hand. “Sure,” she said quietly.

“Oh, and one more thing.” Lillie beckoned her closer. Cassie raised an eyebrow, but leaned in so that only she— and unfortunately, as it turned out, Hau— could hear. “Hau told me that you're the only person he's ever dated, and I have come to learn that he's very good at kissing. Logically, I have you to thank for that as well.”

It was Hau's turn to choke on his breakfast.

Cassie grinned at that, relaxing considerably. “Giving credit where credit is due? I can appreciate that, kid.”

Hau's parents seemed to realize that the topic of Cassie joining Team Skull was a sensitive one, for they went back to their own breakfast and their conversation with Gramps and only occasionally cast worried glances in Cassie's direction.

The three Team Skull kids whose names he could never remember went to sit with Gladion, and although he looked annoyed Hau was pretty sure that he was actually kind of pleased by it. He was getting better at reading the other guy, which— he'd tried to learn in self-defense at first, because he was Lillie's brother and Moon's not-boyfriend; but as time progressed, he found that he liked Gladion more and more as a friend. A true bro, just like Moon. Except Moon was a girl, but being a true bro wasn't limited by gender. Lillie was also a true bro, except he didn't really like to apply that term to his own girlfriend because that sounded a little weird.

Anyway, Hau liked Gladion's dry, often cutting humor, and he also liked the way that Gladion listened carefully when they were talking, as though trying to ensure that he caught every word. He was a good conversationalist, asking questions and occasionally making comments and criticisms that added to the topic at hand.

Mel and Wiki were both staring at the three kids with round eyes; and then Wiki asked something in a very quiet voice. One of them went still and a bit pale, the other two tensing up; but then Gladion spoke, his voice deeper and calmer but indistinct under all of the hubbub and chatter. Both of Hau's sisters' faces went thoughtful at this, and then Wiki nodded matter-of-factly and said something else, which relaxed all three of them into smiling.

Trinh, Uilani, and the purple-haired girl had followed Guzma and Plumeria over to a quieter table after getting their own breakfast from the big table that held all the food; to Hau's surprise Olivia and Zossie joined them. Nanu went over to a single chair by a potted plant in the corner, and Wicke, Hapu, Phyco, and Dulse sat down at another table.

That left Soliera, and her eyes flicked around the room— from Zossie, to Lillie, to Moon— before settling on the empty seat next to Cassie. Hau was unsure if that was a good idea, but the woman was sitting down before he could think of any reason she shouldn't.

“Oh, hello, Soliera!” said Lillie brightly.

“Good morning, Lillie. I trust you are somewhat recovered from your sojourn into Ultra Space?”

“Yes, I really am feeling much better. Thank you.” Lillie beamed at her. “Soliera, this is Cassie— she's from Team Skull.” Her face went thoughtful. “Actually, I think the two of you have some things in common. Soliera, you're more of a soldier than any of the other Ultra Megalopolans, right?”

Soliera nodded placidly. “My Primary Mastery was Defensive Maneuvers. In Terran terms, that can be likened to... ah, a master's degree in self-defense.”

“And Cassie, you're— well, I know you can use a gun? Soliera has some guns and things, too.”

“I shoot,” said Cassie, expression neutral. “And I have a third-degree black belt in taekwondo.”

Soliera studied Cassie for a few moments. “I presume that taekwondo is some sort of martial art? And a third-degree black belt is a ranking?”

“Yeah.” Cassie cleared her throat. “Not the highest you can get, but pretty damn high.”

Soliera nodded. “I have learned several martial arts, myself. I commend you in your achievement; I was twenty-four when I completed my mastery in Defensive Maneuvers, and you cannot be older than twenty.”

“I'm nineteen,” mumbled Cassie, looking down at her lap. “Um— thanks.”

Cassie had never been great at taking compliments, Hau remembered— not because she didn't think she deserved them, but because the attention made her feel awkward. “And you've both smacked Kohaku around, too,” he added cheerfully. “Cassie broke his wrist here on Aether, and Soliera chased him and Emmett and Jack off after they tried to tase and kidnap Moon.”

“I'm sorry, they  _what_ now?”

Cassie's voice was so sharp and loud that it drew the attention of Moon, Molly, and Rogelio— the cause of most of the noise in the room; and their sudden quiet was followed by everybody else, quieting and turning to look.

“Um,” said Hau, sweating slightly. “I guess if they're still with the Foxes, you wouldn't have known about it or anything, right? Yeah, we were camping in the Vast Poni Canyon, and Moon heard a noise and went to investigate but then Emmett shot her with a taser gun, and Kohaku said something about taking her to people who wanted to meet her— probably the Foxes? Anyway, they tried to take her and go but Soliera chased them off with her cool laser pistol thing.”

Cassie's eyes almost automatically flicked over to where Guzma and Plumeria were sitting before darting back down to her food. “Oh.”

Hau risked a peep at Guzma and Plumeria as well, once the general conversation had started up again. Plumeria's face was— tired. She was so tired. She looked as tired as Moon had looked when she came out of the Ultra Wormhole a few days ago.

But Guzma's eyes were blank, and oddly empty. Hau wasn't sure whether or not this was a good thing.

It wasn't his thing to worry about, regardless; so he dismissed it from his mind as Soliera asked Cassie what exactly taekwondo _was_. Lillie was politely listening to the conversation, though he could tell that she wasn't super interested in it. She was probably listening in order to remind his parents that asking how someone went from being their son's girlfriend to part of a juvenile criminal organization was, for lack of a better word, _inadvisable_. Lillie could be very passive-aggressive like that. Well, she was almost never aggressive, in her passive-aggressiveness. She was passive-assertive, if there was such a thing. It could be very good for things like politely telling Moon when she was being overbearing or obnoxious, and Hau had found himself at the other end of it a few times closer to the beginning of their friendship. And Lillie was often passive-assertive with Gladion, only rarely venturing into true passive-aggressiveness.

The twenty minutes passed quickly, and when Wicke got to her feet and cleared her throat they all glanced at her, but she simply smiled and indicated the doors. That was as good as an order to Hau. He got to his feet and made himself useful by asking Wicke if there was a wheelchair that Moon could use.

“She was supposed to use the one in her room,” Wicke informed him.

“She also thinks she's healthy enough to go do whatever thing it is she says she needs to do next.” At the raised eyebrow, he clarified. “I have no idea what it is, she just said she's on a deadline.”

“Hmm.” Wicke's mouth thinned. “I'll retrieve the wheelchair from her room. You should get Gladion to run interference.”

“Make him flirt her into sitting down?”

“I would not have phrased it _quite_ like that,” said Wicke delicately, “but yes, essentially.”

Hau grinned and went to talk to Gladion. Under the combined pressure of Hau, Gladion, and Wicke— and Moon's parents, Lillie, Molly, and Rogelio, when they realized what was going on— Moon submitted to the wheelchair with very ill grace. She seemed mollified when Gladion helped her stand and guided her into sitting in the wheelchair, his face coming very close to hers. Molly and Rogelio were watching this with waggling eyebrows and mischievous grins. This escalated into muffled giggles when Gladion, mouth pulled tight with impatience, tucked a blanket around Moon's legs and handed her his gray jacket. Lillie had graduated from scrubs to regular clothes that morning, but Moon was still on a saline drip, or she had been before she'd pulled the needle out of her hand to try and walk in for breakfast. Moon flushed a furious Cherrim-red and put Gladion's jacket on over the thin scrubs. Gladion also took a position behind Moon's chair, pushing it out of their closed-off medbay to the elevator that would take them to the main floor.

Everyone followed in a haphazard parade back to the mansion. Hau took Lillie's hand, bringing it up to kiss the back of it when nobody was looking; the resulting smile and pretty flush his actions produced was worth it.

Lillie had mentioned at some point that Wicke had let Team Skull go nuts with the spray paint on the inside of the mansion, but he hadn't expected quite the riot of color, nor the wooden warehouse-sized flats of various colors of spray paint sitting in the lobby— he did a quick count and came up with thirty different hues. Bright streaks from every part of the rainbow were slashed over walls, furniture, the floors, and the ceiling. Wicke led them through an equally colorful hallway back to the conference room— which remained white and pristine, he presumed for professional purposes. Wicke had a powerpoint already pulled up on the projector, titled _Ultra Space Expedition Debrief; Requesting Aftermath Information Narration By Obvious Witnesses (U.S.E.D.; R.A.I.N.B.O.W.)_

He really had to wonder how much time Wicke spent on the acronyms. RAINBOW was kind of neat, given how Nebby had taken on all the different colors as a Cosmog and then a Cosmoem; but USED was really interesting and Hau sort of wanted to ask Moon about it. She came up with the cleverest ideas about that sort of thing. He glanced over at her, and saw that she'd had the same idea, staring up at the acronym with awe in her eyes.

As they all filed in and sat down, Wicke strode to the front of the room and turned to face them, smiling serenely. Everyone fell quiet.

“How does she _do_ that?” whispered Moon, barely loud enough for Hau to hear. “Can I be her when I grow up, _please_?”

“Good morning, everyone. Thank you for agreeing to be here. I know that many of you are struggling right now— those who have recently been to Ultra Space, physically; many of the rest of you, emotionally. Those of you who are here representing Team Skull have been forced to leave a place you call home by the criminal organization known as the Foxes. I have invited the kahunas— as well as the Alolan government and Interpol, through the presence of Kahuna Nanu— to hear what has occurred, that they may provide advice and practicality as to how we may best proceed following what we will hear today.”

She held up a clicker, pointing it at the powerpoint; the page changed over to read simply, _Background Information_.

“I will begin by playing an audio recording, supplied to me by Trainer Marion Hawkins— or, as you all know her, Moon. This recording was made three weeks ago with her Rotom-Dex. I have cut out or voice-scrambled parts of the recording that do not clearly indicate the speaker, as she tells me that she did not ask permission of all involved parties in it; but it will save everyone's lungs in a story that some of you have heard or told many times.”

Hau wasn't sure what to expect, but then clear as day, he heard a voice speaking.

“I guess we should start with when I was kidnapped.”

Lillie was sitting next to him, and she shrunk a little into his shoulder when everyone turned to look at her; so he put his arm around her and muttered, “Hey, it's okay.”

“I hate how my voice sounds when it's recorded,” muttered Lillie. “It's so squeaky and nasally, ew.”

Lillie-in-the-recording went on to talk about how Faba and Plumeria had arrived at Aether House, with Moon gone, only her and Hau to help protect the kids who lived there. Hau glanced at Moon's parents and then at his own, slightly alarmed; but they were merely listening with frowns on their faces. Hau thought about the timing and realized that this recording must have happened when Molly, Rogelio, Plumeria, and all the Team Skull kids had shown up to talk to Moon; his theory was confirmed when several vocoder-disguised voices asked Gladion-in-the-recording to show them what Null looked like now that she'd evolved. This part of the recording was producing a few giggles from the Team Skull contingent— they clearly recognized that their own voices had been altered— but they were quickly shushed by Plumeria, who was intensely focused on the narrative.

He'd thought that Wicke might skip over some of the more personal aspects of Lusamine's treatment of Lillie and Gladion, but she let it all play out. Her expression was nothing but pleasant, though there was an oddly chilling satisfaction in her eyes at the horrified reactions of the audience— particularly Moon's and Hau's parents, Hala, Olivia, and Hapu. The Ultra Megalopolans remained silent— they'd seen it first hand or heard about it, probably in military reports. Nanu didn't say anything either, but he too seemed to be pleased at the reactions.

At this point, Lillie had fully burrowed into his chest— face, neck, and ears scarlet.

“You okay?” Hau asked her softly.

“Mm-hmm,” mumbled Lillie. “Wicke already talked to us, to Gladion and me, about using the recording. I just forget that regular people get so offended by this, because it's... normal, for us.”

Gladion appeared to be in a similar situation, sitting with his knees drawn up on the chair so that he could hide his head in his arms; Moon occasionally reached out to touch his shoulder but the wheelchair sat a little too low for her to just leave it there.

The recording ended just after Moon told how Lusamine and Guzma went into Ultra Space— which, if Hau's memory was correct, was right before Plumeria revealed that she'd been listening in on them the whole time. Wicke looked carefully around the room, before her eyes fell on someone further behind Hau.

“At this point, what happened with Gladion and Lillie Mohn, Moon Hawkins, and Hau Akiona is irrelevant to our purposes,” she stated. “I wish to vary from the narrative I have heard and experienced for myself, to ask about the experiences of other involved parties. I would also ask that those who give testimony refrain from profanity, as there are children present. Is this acceptable to everyone?”

Nods all around. Wicke was running it sort of like a courtroom, thought Hau— in which she was judge, jury, and lawyers, and everyone else was being cross-examined.

“I wish to firstly hear from Cassandra Jednyak.”

Cassie nodded shortly, got to her feet, and shoved her hands in her pockets as she walked up to the front of the room.

“Please tell us what happened after Plumeria returned and Gladion and Moon left Team Skull's headquarters in Po Town.”

“Right, yeah.” Cassie glanced over at Guzma and Plumeria, eyes wary; but Guzma was staring off into space and Plumeria merely nodded once, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms and legs. “Plumeria came back in, she was taking care of whatever crap had popped up when she was gone that she said was her job to deal with. Um, it was maybe like, three hours before Guzma came downstairs. We knew he'd been mad when Gladion and Moon left because we, um, heard him.”

“He was yelling and throwing sh— stuff in his room,” supplied Plumeria. “No need to sugar-coat it.”

Cassie nodded. “But then Guzma came downstairs and picked out six of us to go with him. He said it was a special mission, and we weren't really sure what we were doing but we knew it had something to do with Gladion and Moon.”

“How did you know that?” asked Wicke, raising one eyebrow.

“Because of who he picked.” Cassie shrugged, slightly self-conscious. “Guzma's got four of us he lets use a gun or a knife, in a fight. I'm the only one who's allowed to use both. So I'm the obvious pick for either of those. He picked Emmett, because for all he's been beaten every time he goes up against any of _them_—” Her hand waved at Moon, Hau, Lillie, and Gladion. “— he's not a half-bad Trainer. Usually comes out on top or close to it, in house competitions and Battle Royals— unless Gladion was in 'em, obviously. But then Guzma also picked Kohaku, and the thing is that Emmett and Kohaku don't work well together at _all_, but the combination of them gets on Gladion's last nerve and from what Molly and Rogelio have said, Moon's as well. And Kohaku's one of the ones who gets to use a knife.” Her face soured. “He's sick, but he knows the craft.”

“I see. And the other three candidates?”

“Trinh and Uilani are a good team. Good synergy, makes up for Emmett constantly trying to compare di—” Wicke coughed, with a pointed look toward Mel and Wiki, and Cassie cleared her throat. “Skills. Emmett tries to show everyone he's better than Kohaku, and Kohaku doesn't give a shit but he likes messing with people so he turns it around on Emmett wanting attention, which is all he ever wants. And Jack's the muscle. If Guzma wants someone held back or intimidated or very occasionally roughed up a bit, he sends Jack and, uh—”

She stopped suddenly.

“Jack and who?”

“Well, he used to send Gladion, but obviously not anymore.”

Hau looked at Gladion, surprised. He'd withdrawn from his knees but his expression was carefully, rigidly blank; the only indication of distress was the fact that his hands were tightly curled around the arms of his chair. Moon had one hand on his arm, slowly brushing up and down from elbow to wrist; it seemed to be calming him but it was clearly a slow process.

This also appeared to be news to Lillie and Wicke; Hau could tell by the way Lillie had frozen under his arm, and by the long silence that followed Cassie's statement.

“I see,” said Wicke, after a few moments. Her voice was very, very soft. “Thank you for telling me, Cassie. So, to recap: Guzma chose you, Trinh Ashton-Nguyen, Uilani Herschel, Emmett Felton, Jack Felton, and Kohaku Nishimura to accompany him on a mission?”

“Yep.”

“What did the mission entail?”

“I got one of the guns from the safe. Kohaku had two knives— you never take just one, in case it breaks. Everyone else had their Pokémon. Guzma took us out the back balcony door, in the ballroom— which was weird because we never go out that way. There was a speedboat from Aether Paradise waiting in the shallows, and we had to swim out and climb on. The speedboat took us to Aether Paradise. We docked and saw a lot of people and Pokémon on the dock level. Some of them were passed out, some were awake and doing first aid for the others. Guzma walked us right past them and swiped a card to get on the elevator. He took us up to the main floor and out to the garden, and he put me in charge and told us that our job was to delay Moon and Gladion from getting through. Didn't say anything about Hau.”

“He didn't know about Hau,” provided Plumeria. Guzma bobbed his head in a single, stiff nod.

“Right. Well, we're waiting around and hearing people yelling in the main building, and lots of banging around. Then Moon and Hau and Gladion come out, looking like they're about to steamroller the next idiot who gets in their way.” Cassie turned to look at Wicke, making eye contact. “He didn't say stop them, just so we're clear. He said delay them. He said specifically that they're supposed to get through, and that he knew they were really good Trainers so it was okay if we lost, we wouldn't be in trouble or anything like that. We just have to be annoying.” Her mouth thinned. “Business as usual, eh? Delinquents being delinquents. But he _didn't_ say to get violent. That was all Kohaku. He loses to Gladion and tries to shiv Moon, but Gladion steps between the knife—” Cassie paused, turning to glare at Gladion. “I didn't get the chance to say this last time, but just so you know, you're an _idiot_. Never do that again.”

Gladion glared back at her, mumbling something that sounded vaguely threatening under his breath.

“Anyway, that was stupid of Kohaku as well as Gladion so I hit him and broke his hand. He'll think twice about stabbing people next time he gets pissy. Moon and Hau and Gladion left to face down Guzma, and we were kind of just... left there, for a couple of hours.”

“You weren't given orders for what to do after Moon and Gladion and ostensibly Hau were to get past you?”

“Nope.” Cassie popped the P loudly. “I tried calling Guzma's phone but I got a message saying that the number was disconnected, which I guess makes sense if the phone was in _space_ or whatever. So then I called Plumeria, because she's in charge when Guzma isn't, and she said to take the Aether boat we came in and drive it back home. Except we couldn't unlock it from the docks, because we didn't have a key card thing. So I called Plumeria again and she said to wait and Kahuna Nanu would come get us. It was like another two hours, but then he came down from the elevator and went to one of the other boats, which I guess was his anyway, and put some of the stuff in the boat on the docks before getting us on and taking us back to Po Town. He didn't arrest us or anything, which was pretty decent of him.”

Wicke nodded. “Thank you,” she said earnestly. “That is all I wish to ask you about, for the time being. You may sit down. Next I would like to hear from Guzma Mahelona—”

“Pass,” said Guzma tightly.

There was a long silence.

“Unfortunately,” said Wicke, her voice just as pleasant and light as ever, “until Lusamine Mohn awakens, we have no way of accounting for what occurred in the Ultra Sea before Lillie arrived there. I had no way of asking you about it while you were unconscious, or I would have warned you before now.”

“So wait until she wakes up.”

“Lusamine Mohn, as you might have gathered from hearing about the way she treats her children, is mentally ill. Even if we were to wait for her to wake up, we have no way of knowing what she says is true or accurate.”

Guzma looked at Wicke for the first time, eyes narrowing. “What makes you think you can take _my_ word for it?”

Wicke regarded him for a few moments. “You're inclined to braggadocio,” she said finally, “but you're not _delusional_.”

Gladion snorted.

Guzma whirled on him. “Shove it up your—”

“It was a _compliment_, numbskull,” said Plumeria, punching him lightly in the shoulder. “She's saying you're not nearly as nutso as President Blondie.”

“I was laughing at _her_, not you,” added Gladion.

Guzma still didn't look happy about it, but he sighed. Hau was oddly reminded of Lillie and Gladion, also at first reluctant to tell their own stories. “At first it was loud. Too fu— _freaking_ bright. We landed somewhere darker. A lot of weird coral tree lookin' things. She had a scanner. We walked around for a while and looked for the black buggy thing she wanted to look for. Didn't much care for it, but ten million Poké is ten million Poké and a leaky roof over a hundred and twenty-seven teenagers doesn't fix itself. After a while we got hungry, but she said that we could eat the weird clear grass looking things.” He made a face. “They were nasty. Tasted like... you ever seen an aloe vera plant? Cut one open for sunburn jelly, it's cheaper than buying it in the store. It's full of slimy cold sh-stuff. The grass tasted like aloe vera, but she was right that it kept us fed and I guess hydrated, too. I broke down one of the coral trees and made a couple of huts for us to sleep in. She kept walking around and scanning things. It was a long-ass time.”

“How long, do you think?” Wicke ignored the slipped-out curse.

“Plumes says it's almost the new year, but it didn't seem like a whole month.” Guzma scratched his head. “Felt like... a week. Though a month would explain how fu—_freaking_ tired I am.”

Wicke nodded. “When did the Ultra Beast known as Nihilego come into play?”

Guzma's mouth thinned again. “Started appearing pretty early on, but they didn't try nothin' for a few days. Just floated around and stared at us. She was fixated on them. Kept talking about someone called Ar—”

“Arbutus, yes.” Wicke sighed, took off her glasses, and began polishing them with her sweater. “Of course. I won't ask you about your personal experience with Nihilego—”

“Good, because if you did I'd tell you where to shove it.”

Wicke, sensibly, ignored this. “—but I will ask how Lusamine changed after she came into contact with Nihilego.”

“Oh, she let 'em touch her from the beginning. Said they would lead her back from hell to happiness— that was a _quote_, not a swear.” Guzma rolled his eyes. “All they did was make her more nuts. It was just one at first. Seemed kinda on the shrimpy side, but it got bigger as time went on. She let it stay kinda on her back— didn't like how it made her hands and wrists all purple. Some of them tried messin' with me but I messed right back. Goliath ripped 'em to shreds.” That was a note of pride in his voice; Hau guessed that Goliath was probably the Golisopod, which according to Moon was Guzma's ace. “On what felt like day... six, I think? Her scanner started going nuts. She dragged me out away from the camp to where the signal was, and there was the black buggy thing she was after. It was sniffing around and poking at things. She had some weird-looking Pokéballs, blue and gold things. Tried to catch it, but it didn't want none of that. She and I both fought it, and we both lost. It was whispering and talking about being hungry, which was creepy as fu—freak.”

Hau felt Lillie shudder under his arm, and pulled her even closer to him; she breathed, easy and just a little damp, against his chest. She might have been crying.

“Anyway it said about how it was looking for light and it was going to go to Terra, and maybe I ain't been to college but I ain't _stupid_, I heard the aliens say that was Earth one time. So I said we should hitch a ride and go home, and she told me that was stupid and said I should just stay here where I didn't have to worry about all the stuff at home. And for a minute I honest to Arceus thought about it... but I wasn't gonna stay. So she sicced all the little jelly creeps on me, and I—” His voice hitched, but he continued to speak. “—I got bruised up pretty good but I managed to hitch a ride on the buggy thing's leg. I think it mighta kicked me through space. Felt its leg move, and then I was going faster than I was before. Next thing I remember, I fell on the Altar of the Moone.” His eyes flicked warily over at Moon, Hau, Lillie, and Gladion. “Saw the kids. Wasn't sure if the buggy thing was hungry for light or meat, so I told 'em to run. Then I passed out again, didn't wake up until people were putting me on a helicopter.”

It made sense— horrible, ugly sense. Plumeria's face was rigid, tightly controlled; as he finished speaking her hand moved, seeking comfort from her boyfriend. Hau watched as Guzma opened his hand just enough for Plumeria's to fit inside.

Wicke nodded. “Thank you, Guzma. That clarifies some concerns I have regarding Lusamine. Was it just the one Nihilego that was in primary contact with her, or was it multiple Nihilego?”

“Just the one, but it kept getting bigger. Like it was feeding on her.”

“I imagine it was. Nihilego drain a human of emotions, memories, and instincts before they prey on the physical flesh. You might compare it to drinking a glass of water before dinner.” Everyone winced. “I'd like for Lillie Mohn to speak next, about her experiences leading up to and in Ultra Space itself up until the arrival of Moon Hawkins and Gladion Mohn.”

Lillie slowly detached herself from Hau. He'd heard this part of the story already— had been there, until she was dragged into the wormhole by Necrozma; but a good portion of his day yesterday had been devoted to listening to her talk about it. (“I don't want to go to a therapist about this, in particular,” she'd told him, exasperation written in her features, “but I know Wicke is probably going to insist once she's gotten the full story. So I need to get used to talking about it, even if I don't want to.”) Hau had heard about some of what Nihilego did, and how strange it had made his girlfriend feel; but even he was not quite prepared for some of what she said,

“I've been speaking about this with Moon and Private Dulse,” she said finally, folding her hands together. “Moon, as she has the most experience of anyone present with direct Nihilego contact; and Private Dulse, because his education is roughly equivalent to a Ph.D in Pokébiology or veterinarian science. Nihilego are undoubtedly physically toxic. Part of the way they affect the human physique is through a very typical contact venom. But the venom is interesting because it is controlled— it doesn't become acidic until the Nihilego is going in for the kill. I believe that they feed on the emotions we don't hold as strongly first. They take away things we might not think we need. For the most part, they perceive this accurately. But they let us keep the strengths we have, heightening them and exaggerating them until they become weaknesses. I wouldn't presume to ask Mr. Guzma how the Nihilego made him feel, but—”

She took a shuddering breath, eyes closed as she swayed slightly. Hau was half out of his seat to grab her before Wicke whisked a high stool out from seemingly nowhere. Lillie sat down on it, face paling.

“But?” Wicke prompted her, when she didn't immediately resume speaking.

“But,” Lillie continued, “I know they made _me_ feel— heavy. I consider myself a fairly patient person. It felt like— like things could go on forever, and my body would be tired of it but I couldn't stop. It felt like I was a ball rolling down a hill. I was so, so tired, but I couldn't give up or even just sit down to breathe. I had to—” Her breath hitched again, but she pressed on. “—I had to keep _going_. I had to make her see reason. I'd never fought so hard against her in my life. She wouldn't ever have let me. But she couldn't stop me, this time. I couldn't stop _myself_.”

Wicke discreetly placed a box of tissues on Lillie's lap; she took the box, blowing her nose into the tissues.

“Moon Hawkins,” she said quietly.

Lillie went back to her seat next to Hau, taking the box of tissues with her; he let her cry into his shoulder for a little bit as Gladion wheeled Moon up to the front of the room.

“Hi, everyone,” said Moon, looking around at the room. “Oh, hey Professors! When did you get here?”

“Not the time, Moon,” said Gladion pointedly, sitting down. Hau glanced back and saw Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet, standing in the back of the room; they must have slipped in at some point during the meeting.

“What happened after Lillie was pulled into the Ultra Wormhole?” asked Wicke.

“Well, we all kind of freaked out, but Gladion and I were planning to go to Ultra Space anyway to rescue Guzma and Lusamine. And we also promised we'd try to help out with calming down Necrozma. So we kind of went forward with the original plan. We were going to use Nebby to go to Ultra Space, but we kind of couldn't when she was being like, lightly digested by Necrozma. So we borrowed Phyco and Soliera's Solgaleo, which can I just say for the record looks freaking _cool_. It's red instead of white. Anyway, Gladion and I got on the Solgaleo and it opened a wormhole and we went through it, and Guzma said it was loud and colorful and boy he was right. Solgaleo dropped us in the Ultra Sea and said it would chill by the wormhole while we went to find Lillie and Lusamine. We talked to Zossie and Dulse a bit over the radio and started walking, following the signals that they were tracking. We ran into some Nihilego, and they attacked.”

There was a long silence. Moon's eyes, normally full of bright, happy good humor, went dull; she looked older, and more tired.

“Lillie's spot-on about Nihilego. They take one strength and they just exaggerate it until it becomes a weakness. For me it's my brain. You guys all know I'm a smart-a— um, a smart-aleck. Nihilego makes me smarter, gives me great ideas and helps me make connections; but it makes my mouth slow. I know exactly what I want to say, but I can't get the words out. It's like, physically painful to talk. But, um— in the end I do think this was a good thing, and I hate to say it but so was Lillie's. If she'd given up before we got there, she probably wouldn't be here. Mine turned out to be a good thing much later on— in the moment it was probably really annoying for Lillie and Gladion. Anyway, they yelled at Lusamine for a while and she almost got fully eaten by the Nihilego but then they definitely sort of manipulated her into admitting that she needed help. In a good way, though.”

Wicke pulled a phone from her pocket, unlocking it. “Can you remember how that particular conversation went?” she said, staring at Moon.

“Yeah— I'm not having as much trouble remembering things this time. I think it's because I got shot up with adrenaline later on, before I came back here. Um— Lillie was arguing with Lusamine, and Lusamine was really frustrated because obviously Lillie wasn't going to give up, and she yelled something about how we should leave her there to die. And Lillie was like, _yes, you're dying, but I don't think you actually want to die_, and then Gladion said something like _it's a lot braver to admit that you need help than it is to just suffer in silence_, and then Lusamine was thinking about it for a bit but she finally said _okay, help me_. And then the Nihilego like, pulled her inside itself and it was going to eat her but Null ripped it a new one. She was knocked out though. Um, and then all the Nihilego were like _oh shit the food's running away_. Ah, sorry, I swore—”

“It's fine, please continue.”

“So they attacked us, and Gladion yelled for Solgaleo because he's like a legendary or whatever, he could probably hear us. But it definitely wasn't Solgaleo who answered us. I blacked out just then, so unless you want me to skip what happened—”

“I do not. Hold on for just a moment, please; I will need you to resume your narrative in a few moments from when you regained consciousness. I'm merely sending notice to Medical and Legal to update some of Lusamine's personal files...”

Lillie inhaled sharply, looking up from Hau's shoulder.

“And... done.” Wicke's mouth curled up into a triumphant, almost predatory smile. “I'll be meeting with Gladion and Lillie on that regard later. Gladion, if you wouldn't mind continuing the story for the duration of Moon's unconsciousness?”

“Yeah, okay.” Gladion got up, turning to face the audience. “We were rescued by a Pokémon called Marshadow. Any of you guys ever—”

“_Marshadow_?”

Six voices rang out in disbelief. Hau wasn't surprised to discover that the voices belonged to the four kahunas and the two professors.

“What's a Marshadow?” piped up Molly.

“Marshadow is a mythical Pokémon,” explained Olivia, wonder in her voice. “Like Arceus, Mew, Necrozma, Giratina, and a few other Pokémon, there is only one in the entire universe. It must have been watching out for you.”

“Yeah, that's what it said. It took us back to Solgaleo with the shadow paths, like how Acerola gets around with her Ghost-types.”

“It would,” said Professor Kukui, a bright grin on his face. “Marshadow is the Pokémon who _made_ the shadow paths. They're like the opposite of how Pokémon go through Ultra Wormholes— dark and quiet, yeah, instead of loud and noisy.”

Gladion nodded. “Lillie and I checked on Mo— on Lusamine first. She was knocked out, but breathing. So was Moon, but she wasn't nearly as badly off as Lusamine. It took maybe... an hour or so, for Moon to wake up? We were getting kind of worried, but Marshadow said she was okay and that the rest would probably help her to feel better. She took the Nihilego poisoning way worse than Lillie or me, because she'd been poisoned by them before.” Moon shifted uncomfortably in her wheelchair; Hau could practically feel the worry radiating from where Kap and Yoshiro were sitting.

“Thank you. Moon, if you could continue from when you regained consciousness?”

Moon nodded, but hesitated, glancing at Gladion; scarlet flooded his face and he went back to his seat, jamming his hands in his pockets.

“So yeah, I woke up then and met Marshadow...”

Hau knew some of this already as well; Marshadow had volunteered to take two people back to the Altar of the Moone while Solgaleo took the other two, but Moon had stated that she had something she needed to do because the Nihilego poisoning had given her an idea for how to make Necrozma stop hurting Pokémon like Nebby. She and Lillie went on to Ultra Megalopolis with Solgaleo, while Gladion carried Lusamine and returned to the Altar of the Moone with Lusamine.

“I kind of threw up a lot, which was not great,” said Moon. “Ultra Wormhole travel after Nihilego poisoning is like, the worst idea in the history of ever. I was definitely like, way too sick to walk but my idea kind of had a time limit so I made Dulse give me a shot of adrenaline. I went up to the tower thingy on Ultra Megalopolis where Necrozma lives when she's not eating people's suns and moons.” Her face softened. “She was in a lot of pain, and really hungry. My team and I fought her, and I don't know if I could say that we _beat_ her, exactly, but she did kind of give up. I think she was probably tired, from fighting Guzma and Lusamine and then me twice, as Nebcrozma.” She paused. “Nebby plus Necrozma? Nebcrozma? Anyone?”

“I already told you that's not happening,” said Lillie, weary amusement in her voice.

“I thought it was funny. Not even you, Hau? You're the pun guy.”

“If she says it's not happening, it's not happening.”

“Man, you are _whipped_,” said Moon, grinning at him.

Hau nodded fervently. “You bet I am.” Lillie's squeak was muffled by the general laughter of the room.

“Anyway, Nebby-Necrozma was tired, so I kind of crawled over to sit next to her and talk to her. She almost actually ate Nebby, but, um.” Moon looked at Phyco, Soliera, Zossie, and Dulse. “I'd had an idea about this, while we were with the Nihilego. Phyco and Soliera told Hau and me once about how Necrozma used to be bright and full of light, but then some Ultra Megalopolan scientists did an experiment where they pulled some crystals out of her head.”

“Sounds familiar,” muttered Gladion, loud enough to be heard by most of the room.

“Yeah, I thought so too,” said Moon, nodding at him. “Anyway, I also remembered something that Professor Burnet told us about Ultra Wormholes back on Akala Island. There was like, some kind of storm a long time ago, where the rocks that form Z-Crystals landed on Earth, and after a while we began actually using them as Z-Crystals. The thing about that, though, is that Necrozma can actually open Ultra Wormholes. So my brain made the connection: a thousand years ago, the scientists did the experiment where they pulled crystals out of Necrozma's head, and an unspecified long time ago some crystals fell out of a bunch of Ultra Wormholes. My brain went, _oh, duh, they're the same crystals_.”

There was a pause.

“How did you arrive at this conclusion?” said Wicke, her voice careful.

“Necrozma and Nebby both make Wormholes when they're stressed out. I literally saw it happen on the Altar of the Moone. Necrozma can also do it at will, and I expect now that Nebby's evolved into Lunala she'll be the same. But Cosmog and Cosmoem do it when they're hurt or stressed. I think that Necrozma was hurting from being you know, _lobotomized_, and she threw a very understandable hissy fit, opened a bunch of Ultra Wormholes, and accidently knocked all of her stolen crystals into them.”

Everyone was staring at Moon, Hau included; it was a wild idea but it made perfect sense. Nihilego were a _hell_ of a drug.

“So I asked Necrozma about it, and she was like, _oh yeah, I guess I did make a couple of wormholes_. And she's been trying to find light to replace the crystals, which is why she attacks Pokémon like Nebby and Solgaleo— they represent sources of light. She thought she was hungry, like if she ate enough light she might go back to normal again. She didn't understand that it was the wrong kind of light, and that her pain was because there's literally a big old chunk of rainbowy crystals pulled out of her head.” Moon fidgeted, looking uncomfortable. “And— I know it was stupid, I know it was a really reckless idea and that like, I should have at least talked to someone about it first—”

“It seems like a good idea to me,” said Wicke.

“Not the theory. Um, I know the theory about the crystals was right. I'm talking about what I did next.” Her hand went to her wrist, pulling on her Z-Ring; she held it up, for the room to see.

It was empty.

“I, um. I gave her all my Z-Crystals.”

The silence that fell was absolute. Moon quietly put her Z-Ring back on, twisting it around her hand.

“I mean, yeah,” she said, into the silence. “Yeah, I worked hard for those, and yeah, I kind of miss them and so do my Pokémon. And yeah, I know I'm going to have to go back and redo the island challenge so I can have them again. But Necrozma— it helped her. She calmed down a little bit. She realized she was being stupid, that she'd been looking for the wrong kind of light. And she was, she was _sorry_. She said she was sorry for hurting people. For hurting Marshadow, who was her friend a long time ago. There were like, some of my memories in the Z-Crystals, because I'd carried them. She could see them a bit. We talked about friendship, and forgiveness, and following dreams and making things right when you mess them up. I didn't have every kind of Z-Crystal in the world, so I couldn't give her all of them; but I promised to meet her on Mount Lanakila on Leap Year's Day so I could give her the rest and she could go back to being full of light and joy like she used to be. Um, I don't have the other ones obviously, so I need to get hold of them like as fast as possible. Though actually, I do have one already.” She held up her wrist, turning the Z-Ring so they could see a single crystal, in a strange gradient of color that went from teal to bronze. “Marshadow gave me one that he's been hanging onto ever since Necrozma had her temper tantrum. He also said he'd look out for other crystals for me, because some other Pokémon have been using them or living near them for years and they don't always look like how we expect Z-Crystals to look anymore. I know she's missing Groundium, Fairium, and Icium, but I also gave her Decidium and that means I need Incinium and Primarium, to begin with—”

Hau got to his feet, reaching for Poppy's Pokéball and sliding the dark band display around until he got to the option of removing her item without taking her out. He took Primarium Z and walked up to Moon.

“Here you go,” he said cheerfully. “A start to the collection.”

Moon's eyes filled with tears. “Hau, are you sure? I don't know if you can get another one.”

“I'm pretty sure there's a few more in the world. Poppy will be just fine without it.”

She nodded, taking the Z-Crystal. “Thank you,” she said softly, placing it in the Z-Ring next to what Hau presumed was Marshadium Z. “It means the world to me, and to Necrozma.”

“No biggie.”

“What's this about doing the island challenge again, though?” said Hala, with a frown. “Did you think we would make you earn back what you have already fairly won?”

“I mean, I guess so?”

Hapu shook her head. “It was wise and kind of you to give your Z-Crystals to Necrozma, Moon. You should not be punished for showing wisdom and kindness.”

Moon stared at her for a moment, face going red; then she let out a choked gasp, burying her face in her hands. Kap, Yoshiro, and Gladion all descended on her at once; Gladion let Moon's parents go first, hushing and soothing their daughter as she wept.

“ 'M sorry, I'm sorry,” she sobbed, seemingly to no one.

“You don't have anything to be sorry for, Marion,” said Kap softly. “You did the right thing.”

“We're so proud of you, Moonbeam— so proud.”

Hau discreetly reached for the box of tissues on Lillie's lap, taking a handful for himself before passing it to Molly and Rogelio. He could hear sniffles as the box made a tour around the room. Even Wicke took a few for herself, dabbing at her eyes with a soft smile on her face.

“On behalf of Ultra Megalopolis,” said Phyco suddenly, “we thank you. Necrozma has long since consumed the twin moons of our homeland, but when she is restored we will be able to free Solgaleo, so that we have both sunlight and starlight once more. You have done us a great service, and we are immeasurably grateful to you.”

“Oh, sure, dude.” Moon shrugged, awkwardly wiping at her eyes with the sleeve of Gladion's jacket.

“And in that respect, it is time to give you a gift long owed, if Ms. Wicke will allow it?”

“Of course,” said Wicke at once.

Dulse got to his feet, his hand going to his belt; he removed a blue-and-gold Pokéball that made Guzma start in surprise, and held it out to Moon.

“This is the Poipole who has agreed to travel with you,” he said solemnly. “Please care for it well.”

Moon, wide-eyed, took the Pokéball and pressed the button to let it out. Hau had seen Poipole before, when Moon had fought Soliera; but both of the Professors made noises of keen interest, leaning forward.

“Poi poi!” chirped the Poipole, doing a dizzy little tumble in mid-air.

“Oh my god,” said Moon, reaching out with both hands; the Poipole's face brightened, and it rushed over to her lap, reaching small arms out to press tiny paws to her face. “Oh my god, you're even cuter than I thought you would be. Come here, baby, you're _beautiful_, oh my god.”

Hau noticed, with amusement, that Gladion was blinking at Moon in half consternation, with a dull flush spreading over his face. He nudged Lillie, pointing at Gladion; she grinned and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

“He's thinking about Moon saying that to him,” she said mischievously.

“Think he's jealous?”

“Absolutely.”

They both snickered quietly, which drew Gladion's attention to them; he glared, and Hau shrugged apologetically and mimed putting his finger to his lips. That earned a stiff nod, apology accepted; and Hau went back to watching Moon play with Poipole.

“What should I call you, cutie?” she cooed.

“Poly poi, poly poi!” Poipole reached up to tug on Moon's hair.

“Ah, you're a little scamp, aren't you? The name Puck is already taken, but there are lots of other tricksters in Shakespeare's works, aren't there? Some of them are bad, so we can't use that.”

The Poipole blinked at her for a few moments before giggling softly, curling up in a little ball in her lap. Moon made a face as though she'd been punched in the stomach.

“Oh my god that's cute, she's so _cute_ somebody help me.”

“Poipole do not have a gender,” pointed out Dulse.

“Yeah, but you call the Naganadel that lay eggs nest_mothers_, so I've kind of defaulted to thinking of them all as female. Which means we need a lady trickster, don't we, baby?”

“Poi po po!”

“Since you're a Poison-type, I think you should be Katharina. I find _The Taming of the Sandshrew_ to be kind of problematic, but Katharina is a name for a sassy lady with a venomous tongue. We'll call you Kate, for short. How about that? You like the name Kate, huh?”

“Po po!” cheered the Poipole, wrapping its arms around Moon's neck in a hug. Moon's lower lip trembled in an exaggerated pout as she pulled Rotom out of one pocket, to register the name. The newly christened Kate giggled cheerfully as she saw her own picture on Rotom's screen.

“Po poi poi,” she said, pointing at it.

“Yes, baby, that's you! Well, it's probably a picture of one of your sisters, whichever one Soliera uses. But you look exactly alike, don't you?” Moon hugged Kate, kissing her oddly large forehead. “Ah, you make all the suffering worth it.”

“Really,” said Gladion, his tone flat.

“All of _my_ suffering,” clarified Moon. “And I mostly just mean Nihilego poisoning and giving away my Z-Crystals anyway.”

The meeting didn't go on for much longer after that— mostly because in the story, Dulse and Zossie brought Moon, Lillie, and Nebby straight home and Nebby had flown off to do what Lillie had taken to calling “moon business,” which made Moon smile and roll her eyes.

Most of the Team Skull kids filed out of the room; Guzma, Plumeria, Molly, and Rogelio stayed, hanging back to talk to various people— the kahunas and Moon's parents among them. Moon recalled Kate to her ball, smiling at nothing in particular; Gladion was smiling at her, since she wasn't paying attention to him. Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet were headed straight for Moon, presumably to discuss Z-Crystals or Poipole. Hau's parents came over to him and Lillie, with serious looks in their eyes; a wave of nerves fluttered through Hau's stomach when he realized what they wanted to talk about.

But he needn't have worried. His mama simply opened her arms and hugged Lillie, long and tight; she didn't say anything about Lusamine or the abuse, anything at all. And his dad put one hand on Hau's shoulder, looking at him intently.

“It's probably a lot worse than what we heard, huh?” he said, soft enough that Lillie wouldn't hear.

Hau nodded. “So much worse,” he said quietly. “She's awful, really. She was just vile, when we came to rescue Lillie here in the Paradise. Lillie and Gladion and Wicke all said something about narcissistic personality disorder, if that makes any sense.”

“I don't know much about that, but Lani and I will look into it.” Kai Akiona looked into his eyes, and Hau felt both very tall and very small at the same time. “You've been a good friend to her, even for the part you've been dating. She was so timid and mousy when we first met her, but now she's more confident in herself. She's relaxed a lot.”

“That's Moon, too. And I think a lot of it is being away from her mom.”

“Don't downplay yourself,” said Kai knowingly. “You and I both do that, and it's not right. You've done a lot for her, and we never really had to teach you how to be a good friend. You learned that all on your own. I'm as proud of you as Kap and Yoshiro are of Moon. Maybe even prouder.”

“Ah, Dad, I _just_ stopped crying.” They both laughed, wiping damp eyes on sleeves. “Do you think we could have lunch together? Just you and me and Mama and Lillie? I don't think she'll mind talking to you about it, but I don't really want Mel and Wiki to hear about it— they won't understand.”

“I think we can swing that. I'll talk to Dad and see if he's available to distract the girls. If not, we might have to pull in some of the Team Skull kids.”

“You could let them help paint this house,” suggested Hau, gesturing around them. “Lillie said that Wicke gave all of the Team Skull kids spray paint and told them to go wild because she's mad at Lusamine.”

“Seems like there might be some legal repercussions for that.”

“I don't think Wicke would have let them do it if she hadn't figured that stuff out first. Wicke is like, scary good at literally everything. Moon and I have a secret theory that she was the dictator of a small country in a past life. That or like, an all-powerful servant of Arceus.”

Kai snorted. “You can ask your uncle Yoshiro about that sometime. They went to high school together in Kanto, apparently.”

“I know, she mentioned that once! So weird, right?”

“So weird. It really is a small world.”

Hau had not been to Ultra Space, but he had watched Moon, Lillie, and Gladion trying to pull and hold themselves together over the last few days. “Yeah,” he said quietly. Lillie turned to look at him, as did Leilani. “It's a small world. _We're_ a small world, in a great big universe.”

Kai nodded, his eyes softening. “Or are you growing out of the world you've always known, to fit into a bigger one?”

“Both, I think. Remember how I grew like, a _foot_ between freshman and sophomore year?”

“Ah, the summer of the 'Malasada Stone.' How could I forget?”

And with memories and stories to fill the afternoon, Hau led his parents and Lillie out of the conference room to eat lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon: I'm TOTALLY ready to leave the hospital—  
Gladion: *Steve Carell gif where he's screaming NO*
> 
> “Hau was not sure that he entirely approved of that friendship, but so far the little demons he called his sisters hadn't done anything to provoke Gladion's temper.” —ahjkadsjkh
> 
> Wicke's theme song is Cypher Pt. 4 by BTS because again, I'm trash; but more importantly because the song essentially says “haters are inconsequential and I'm living my best life.”
> 
> OK BUT LILLIE THANKING CASSIE FOR TEACHING HAU HOW TO KISS SKSKSKHJAJKHADS
> 
> Also Lillie distracting the Akionas from the inevitably awkward small talk with Hau's ex-girlfriend by forcibly changing the topic and making conversation? five million girlfriend points
> 
> “Passive-assertiveness” is not really a thing. Hau is an optimist and as such doesn't want to admit that Lillie is actually passive-aggressive pretty often. (It's a bad habit she's learned from Lusamine.)
> 
> Fun fact EVERYONE sounds higher-pitched and slightly more nasal in recordings than they do to their own ears. This is because you hear your own voice with the bones of your ear as well as your ears themselves. Your ears do something to the sound of your own voice that gives it a natural bass boost, but nobody else can hear it because they don't have access to your eardrums.
> 
> Me writing this: CASSIE GETS A LAST NAME, KOHAKU GETS A LAST NAME, TRINH GETS A LAST NAME, EVERYBODY IN TEAM SKULL GETS A LAST NAME YAAAAAAY!!!! _laughs in Oprah_
> 
> Guzma picking Emmett and Kohaku when he's sending Skulls out specifically to annoy Moon is like, ridiculous levels of petty; especially when E and K don't work well together. Which I've hinted at in their dialogues with each other, if you've been reading carefully. ;)
> 
> “Well, he used to send Gladion, but obviously not anymore.” —Hey remember how Gladion's Trainer title when you first battle him is “Team Skull Enforcer?” Remember how he was the first Enforcer that Guzma ever picked, back in AHSoC? Yeah, this is what I mean when I say that Gladion has not only seen some shit at Aether Paradise, but also as part of Team Skull.
> 
> AND GLADION DIDN'T TELL LILLIE AND WICKE ABOUT THAT, OOF HE'S IN TROUBLE
> 
> Wicke: ok so Guzma—  
Guzma: I ain't saying shit  
Wicke:  
Wicke's eyes: I AM GOD AND YOU WILL OBEY ME  
Guzma: ok damn
> 
> I wanted to give some alternate perspectives about things that happened during SIaS and Luminescence; Cassie, Guzma, and Lillie were my vehicles for doing so.
> 
> “ 'She was fixated on them. Kept talking about someone called Ar—' 'Arbutus, yes.' Wicke sighed, took off her glasses, and began polishing them with her sweater.” — Wicke is literally So Fucking One Hundred Percent Done with Lusamine
> 
> “I'm merely sending notice to Medical and Legal to update some of Lusamine's personal files.” —nobody worry about Lusamine, Wicke's got that shit on LOCKDOWN
> 
> Moon: ok but Nebcrozma—  
Lillie: STOP TRYING TO MAKE NEBCROZMA HAPPEN, IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN
> 
> Moon says she needs Primarium Z for Necrozma and she's directing that statement to the professors, but Hau just gets up and hands it over. we stan supportive best friends/second cousins
> 
> OKAY YAY FINALLY MOON GETS POIPOLE!!!!!!! ISN'T KATE JUST HECKIN ADORABLE AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH
> 
> I used to like The Taming of the Shrew, until I realized that there's an element of “the girl changes to please the love interest” which I really Do Not like. Like, Ariel is an okay Disney Princess but I just hate that “wanting to be where the people are” is kind of just lip service and she's mostly interested in being human because of Eric. Katharina is mean to everyone, especially Bianca; but she's also clever and she doesn't like the idea of being sold off into marriage, so she orchestrates pranks to prevent it from happening. I Really Do Not like Petruchio, who “tames” Kate into being a submissive wife or whatever; that's complete bullshit. However, I couldn't find any other Shakespearean names that seemed to fit this Poipole's personality. I also considered Portia (Merchant of Venice), Cordelia (King Lear), Rosalind (As You Like It), Hermione (The Winter's Tale), Paulina (The Winter's Tale), and Imogen (Cymbeline); but none of those heroines quite evoke the same mischief as Katharina/Kate does.
> 
> “It's a small world. We're a small world, in a great big universe.” “Or are you growing out of the world you've always known, to fit into a bigger one?” —Hau inherits philosophy from Kai


	3. Gladiolus tristis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was yours. I used to be. But you didn't want me. And I— I will always be your son. But I don't want to belong to someone who doesn't want me back. I deserve to be loved, Mama. And if you can't give me that, I'll have to go look for it somewhere else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Content Warning for: discussions of child abuse]
> 
> Tumblr: jooniepertree.tumblr.com (mostly a BTS stan account because Park Jimin is a DEMON but I do occasionally reblog other things)  
Conquer The Night Fan Server Discord: invites handed out by request! for literally no cost you can hang out with the really cool people who like this story!!!!! and also me I guess lmao

Gladion's palms were sweating, but he wiped them on his pants and walked into Moon's hospital room.

As per usual, Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins were sitting in chairs off to the side of the room. Mrs. Hawkins was reading, and Mr. Hawkins was playing with their family's Kantonian Meowth, a Sandshrew and a Komala, and the Poipole that Moon had gotten from Private Dulse. Moon herself was lounging on the bed— no longer attached to a saline drip, but still in scrubs. Molly and Rogelio had been talking to her, but they'd moved over to sit in the windowsill while a nurse was checking Moon's vitals.

“Well, it looks like you're just about back to normal,” said the nurse, writing something down on the tablet containing Moon's medical file. “Please take it easy for a few weeks— we had Audino and Blissey heal your ribs, but they're still delicate. We'll want to keep you here for a few more days to monitor your progress in case anything goes wrong, but I believe that Ms. Wicke will give her permission for you to leave after New Year's Day. And I can sign off for you to wear your own clothes.”

“Thank Arceus,” sighed Moon. “I get so cold in these stupid thin scrubs.”

“You can always wear Gladion's jacket,” pointed out Rogelio, with a sly smile at Gladion; he felt his face heat up but only slightly.

“Or we can both wear our own jackets,” said Moon.

“This is why you're still both technically single.”

“Shut up, Molly.”

Molly and Rogelio both snickered, but Moon didn't actually seem offended so Gladion supposed it would be pointless to respond. He stuck his hands in his pockets to wait as the nurse finished writing on her tablet.

“Okay, you're all set! You can get dressed now.”

Moon let out a cheerful whoop and climbed out of the bed, running over to her backpack. The lethargy that had plagued her yesterday before the debriefing seemed to have cleared up, and she dug excitedly through the bag to look for clothes.

“What are you up to?” Molly asked Gladion. “Coming to hang out with your girlfriend?”

“We're not dating,” Moon reminded her absently, digging through the bag. “Not yet, anyway.”

“I have a, um. A thing. That I need to do.” He wiped his hands off again. “I wanted to ask Moon to come with me.”

“Ooh, like a _date_?” said Molly pointedly.

“It's far less pleasant, I assure you.”

Moon stood, holding a bundle of clothes. “Is it urgent? I sort of wanted to go check out the planetarium with Molly and Rog. You can come with if you want.”

His heart sank. “Um— you don't have to come, really. If you've got plans already.”

She studied him for a few moments. “I need someone to help me change,” she said abruptly, grabbing his wrists. “I request your assistance in the bathroom.”

“Ooh! Holy shit, Moon, you move fast.”

Moon rolled her eyes. “Nothing's going to happen, you pervert.”

She dragged Gladion into the bathroom, closing and locking the door; and she did, in fact, turn on the fan before setting the bundle of clothes on the toilet. Gladion averted his eyes as she pulled some pieces out of the middle of the pile— there was absolutely _no way_ he was ready to see Moon's underwear.

“You don't have to come with me,” he said, turning around to face the door. “I didn't plan it before now, so I don't want to—”

“Gladion,” said Moon, and normally he would be annoyed at the interruption but just now he was grateful. He heard the shower curtain rustle. “I'm behind the curtain, so you can turn around. It's kind of loud in here with the fan, but I feel like you don't want anyone else to hear what we're talking about.”

That was true. He was so glad that she'd learned to read his moods; it was a lot easier than saying what he felt outright, though he was trying to get better at that too. Moon deserved better than to always have to try and read his mind. He turned around, trying not to listen to the movement of fabric.

“Tell me what's up. What do you need me to do?”

Gladion took a deep breath, and wiped his hands on his sleeves. “Lusamine's woken up,” he said.

There was a pause, and then Moon stuck her head out from behind the curtain. He could see the barest glimpse of a golden-brown shoulder before he quickly looked away.

“Hand me my jeans,” she ordered, pointing. Gladion picked up the requested article, holding it out without looking; she took it and went back behind the curtain. “Do you want to talk to her?”

“No, but Wicke is going to talk to her in about ten minutes, and I want to be present for it.”

“Is Lillie going?”

He shook his head, before realizing that she couldn't see him. “No. She's— she can't.”

He didn't mention that Wicke had brought it up in the group chat that he and Lillie had with her, and Lillie had proceeded to have a panic attack; she was in her own hospital room now, with just Hau and their Pokémon to comfort her. Moon probably knew about the panic attack anyway, because Hau had sent a message to _their_ group chat in turn, saying that if any of them were looking for Lillie she wasn't feeling well and they shouldn't bother her for a while.

“Yeah, I'll go with you. I can go to the planetarium literally any other day. Shirt, please.”

Gladion picked up the shirt and handed it through the curtain; after about thirty seconds it slid open; Moon was fully dressed, much to his relief. She slid past him to the mirror, peering at her hair and brushing the longer locks on top to one side and running her hand through it; it gave her a slightly wind-ruffled look.

He would have given anything— literally, _anything_— to have been able to keep her in here, in the bathroom. To hold her close against him, to bring his hand up to ruffle her hair himself— it was soft, he now knew from experience. But he could not do that today, because of his fucking mother and her arrogance, her delusions, and her greed.

“Gladion?”

He'd been staring at her reflection in the mirror; she met his eyes, going red again as she did so.

“Sorry. Just thinking.”

Moon nodded before reaching over to the light switch and turning off the fan; she unlocked the door and went out, leaving him to stand there for a few moments.

“Is he still recovering?” said Molly gleefully.

“We weren't _doing_ anything. I literally changed behind the shower curtain. Also, we're going to have to postpone the planetarium— I'm gonna do a thing with Gladion right now.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” Rogelio teased gently. “Abandoning us for your boyfriend, huh?”

“They grow up so fast.”

Gladion exited the bathroom in time to see Moon punch Molly in the shoulder, both of them giggling. Moon got a pair of socks and a pair of sneakers out from her backpack, putting both on; her new Trainer belt and the black baseball cap with the metal rings on it completed the outfit.

“Ready?” she said to Gladion.

“You should bring a jacket.”

“Oh, sure.” She picked one up, tying it around her waist, and most importantly did not ask him why.

“Have fun!” said Rogelio.

“Definitely find some private wall to make out against, it's more fun with back support!”

Moon glared at Molly. “Hey, Mom, just so you know we're not adopting them anymore.”

“I dunno,” said Mrs. Hawkins, grinning. “Isn't that up to me and your father?”

“Hell, yeah!” cheered Molly, crossing the room to high-five Moon's mother. “Suck on that!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Moon rolled her eyes, grabbed Gladion's hand, and waved at the room. “See you later, dunno when I'll be back. Come on, Kate!”

The Poipole looked up from where it— she?— was playing with the Kantonian Meowth, then bounced into the air and hopped into to Moon's outstretched arm. Moon held her on one hip, like one might hold a toddler or a small child, and pulled Gladion out of the room.

“Where to?” she said cheerfully, looking up at him.

He hated to spoil that smile, but there was nothing for it. “R&D.”

“Oh, gross.”

Gladion nodded once, walking down the hallway.

“You gonna be okay with that?” Her hand squeezed his, fingers lacing together.

He nodded again, and the walk after that was silent. Their key cards brought them to the elevator, and they went down to the third basement. Moon, sensing the tension, took out Kate's ball and recalled her.

Wicke was waiting for them in the hallway outside one of the labs— thankfully, it was neither the Cosmog project lab nor the RKS System project lab. With her, surprisingly, were all four kahunas and Zossie, speaking quietly. They looked up, at the approaching footsteps; there was fleeting relief on Wicke's face but it faded back into the pleasantly polite smile she preferred to wear.

“Thank you for coming,” she said to Gladion. “Lillie couldn't make it, I assume?”

“Panic attack,” said Gladion curtly. “I don't fucking blame her.”

Wicke nodded, eyes gentle. “You can give her a synopsis later. Shall we go in?”

“Captain Phyco says she's calm enough now,” reported Zossie, staring at a small screen in her hands. Gladion would have thought it was a phone, but it had the sleek lines of Ultra Megalopolan tech and as far as he was aware, they had something more advanced than smartphones. “We can go.”

Wicke turned and swiped a card through the door scanner; it beeped green and the lock clicked before she pushed it open and they went inside.

Instead of the usual metal laboratory table, there was a hospital bed, upon which his mother was seated. Dulse was silently monitoring a larger screen, also Ultra-Megalopolan tech; Soliera, wearing scrubs, plastic gloves, and a medical mask, was applying the orange lotion to Lusamine's patchy magenta-and-white skin; her hair was in a plastic cap, an odd purple-brown color. The plastic cap was also full of the orange lotion. Phyco sat at the project lead desk, looking at something on the computer; he glanced up as they entered but immediately glanced back down.

Lusamine's eyes were narrowed and wary, watching all of them; but she made eye contact with Gladion and he stopped moving for a moment, Moon's hand pulling at his before she realized something was up.

He couldn't read his mother's mood at _all_. She was simply staring at him, expression wary and yet completely neutral. Gladion was fine. He could stare back. He'd seen those eyes in the mirror, the same shape and color, for years.

“If I could have your attention, Lusamine,” said Wicke, polite but firm; Lusamine turned to look at her, and Gladion tried to make his inhale silent but the air was too welcomed by his empty lungs for the breath to be truly inaudible. Moon squeezed his hand again; he squeezed it back.

“What do you want?”

She sounded thin and tired and broken.

“We have things to discuss.”

Gladion had thought that Wicke was going to ask Lusamine what happened in Ultra Space, to get another story besides Guzma's tale. He wasn't sure his knees could handle any more surprises, so he made his way over to the corner of the room, close to the door, and sat down on one of the two chairs there. Moon put her jacket on— a sensible decision, in the cold of the basements— and joined him, briefly resting her head on his shoulder before taking his hand again. The others settled around the room in various places. Zossie joined Phyco at the project lead desk, unusually silent. Hala and Olivia stood on either side of Wicke; Nanu headed back to lean on the door of the thankfully empty refrigerator; and Hapu walked over to the only remaining chair and sat down, folding her hands in her lap.

Wicke tapped on her tablet. “Firstly,” she said coolly, “you should be aware that in your absence, I have done the paperwork necessary to have myself appointed as Lillie's guardian ad litem. Gladion, as an adult, does not require one. In Alola, child abandonment constitutes leaving a child alone or with a caregiver for a period of at least three months, during which time the parent provides no support for the child and offers no meaningful communication with either their child or the child's caregiver.”

“I did not _abandon_ Lillie. She ran away.”

“You have known where Lillie was and with whom she was travelling since late September, and yet made no attempt to contact her.” Wicke's voice was much colder this time. “The only financial support she has received has been from myself, Maleko Kukui, and Elizabeth Burnet; and arguably, since Lillie insisted on paying back the Professors for their services, I have been the primary financial supporter.”

Lusamine remained silent.

“I am qualified to serve as a guardian ad litem due to my education. I haven't worked as one for years, but I am, however technically, a lawyer. I renew my qualifications each year to ensure that I am compliant with the Alolan bar. As Lillie's guardian ad litem, I have examined aspects of your relationship with her and the mental health issues that are at play regarding both of you. After submitting the evidence, of which there is plenty, the Alolan courts have come to the conclusion that you are an unfit parent by law.”

“_What evidence_.”

Lusamine's voice was flat and icy— the tone that traditionally froze Gladion's limbs in place, the tone that meant that he'd fucked up somehow— the tone that preceded screaming, insults, and occasionally slapping. Moon turned to look at him, something like grief in her eyes.

Wicke, however, was not phased in the slightest. “CCTV camera footage of physical intimidation, though that's the tip of the iceberg,” she answered. “While you have never hit _Lillie_, you have occasionally resorted to things like throwing books, or crowding her against the wall while you're shouting or scolding. Perhaps you see it as using your body language to win an argument; the Alolan court who confirmed me as Lillie's GAL saw it as manipulative emotional and physical abuse.”

The emphasis on Lillie's name, regarding physical contact, was accompanied by a suggestive glance in Gladion's direction; this was not missed by the kahunas. Hala's eyes held pity, which Gladion did not want; Olivia was horrified, which he also didn't want. Nanu was unsurprised— Gladion had accidentally let a few things slip, during the times they'd spoken about the whole Tapu Bulu thing. Hapu was the only one who kept her expression as carefully neutral as Wicke could have done.

Lusamine also followed the glance. “Unless he chooses to press charges, you can't punish me for that.”

“Very true,” agreed Wicke, her tone sweet. “But the court will most certainly see it as a pattern. If you hit one child, you may very well hit another; and they won't care to hear your reasoning behind it.”

It was clever bait, very clever; Gladion didn't wholly appreciate being used in that way but he did like the way that Lusamine, between the splotches of unnatural Nihilego magenta, went pale and silent.

“I have also removed Lillie's power of medical attorney to myself,” continued Wicke. “And due to Lillie's earnings as an assistant to both Maleko Kukui and Elizabeth Burnet, I have also been able to file for her financial emancipation. That rather negates the whole point of having you declared an unfit parent, but as the saying goes— a Wishiwashi will find it more difficult to escape from two nets than it will from one. What all of this means for you is that Lillie is, effectively, no longer either your responsibility or your privilege. The level of contact you will have with her will be determined by her and her alone, and will be communicated to you through me or through a representative that you may choose from Aether's Legal department or an independent, private law firm.”

“That isn't fair!”

_“_ _Life_ _ isn't fair!”_

Gladion had never in his life heard Wicke shout before; had never seen her lose her temper. Hala and Olivia both started, turning to stare at her; the Ultra Megalopolans were silent. Soliera continued to smooth the orange paste over Lusamine's arms; she allowed it, staring in complete surprise at Wicke.

“Life,” repeated Wicke, nearly through her teeth, “is not fair. It is not fair to you, it is not fair to me, and it is _especially_ not fair to two children who deserved to have a decent mother.”

The silence was cold and absolute.

Wicke took a breath, then continued to speak. “I have worked here since before Arbutus's death—”

“He's not—”

“I don't _give_ a damn what you think about what happened to him. The fact of the matter is this: he is not here, and he hasn't been in contact for the last seven years. At this point, it's quite safe to say that he. Doesn't. _Matter_.” Wicke's tone was vicious, ripping into Lusamine; his mother flinched at the last word. “As I was saying, I have worked here since before his death— my total employment here amounts to thirteen years. I have been here since Gladion and Lillie were young children. You and I both know how you treated them. So if you think it isn't fair that you don't get to see Lillie, I hope you will remember that it is entirely your own fault. You cannot blame anyone else for how you treated them, and by telling me you don't think it's _fair_, you're saying that you're only sorry that you got caught.”

Moon's sharp inhale, next to him, was echoed by Olivia, Hala, and Zossie. Gladion might have done the same, if he could breathe.

A long silence overtook the room; Wicke cleared her throat and looked down at her tablet.

“Item two is the Aether Foundation itself. As it stands, you are still, legally, the company president as well as the largest shareholder. However, in your absence the Foundation board met to discuss your negligence of duty towards all aspects of the Foundation. We are more than just Research and Development, and we are more than just torturers and butchers. The Aether Foundation is primarily a medical facility, and yet the vast bulk of the budget has for _years_ gone to R&D for projects such as the RKS System and Ultra Space research. The motivation for these projects only benefits you, in your selfish wish to look for your husband. It does nothing to help the Pokémon and people for whom the Aether Foundation was created in the first place. This must be rectified immediately. I have made a list of proposed changes, which I will send to you for review when you resume working.”

Lusamine stared at her. “When I...”

“Resume working, yes.”

“Oh. I— didn't think I would.”

Wicke studied Lusamine for a few moments, then sighed, put her tablet in its holster at her belt, and took off her glasses, polishing them on her sweater.

“I assume,” she said, her voice level, “that you have heard the aphorism, _Poor planning on your part does not constitute an emergency on mine_?”

Lusamine's mouth thinned, but she nodded.

“Unfortunately for me,” continued Wicke, “your poor planning _does_, in fact, constitute an emergency on mine. You are the president of the Aether Foundation. There are eighteen thousand, four hundred and seventy-two employees, stationed both here at the Paradise and all over Alola, as well as the branches we have opened in Unova and Kalos. That is eighteen thousand, four hundred and seventy-two people, plus any of their dependents, who rely upon your work and mine to keep themselves sheltered, fed, and clothed. Walking into Ultra Space on a whim does not mean that the world here simply stops and waits for you to get back. As strange and uncomfortable as it may be for you to hear this, the world does not revolve around you.”

One blink. Two blinks.

“Oh my god, she really doesn't get it,” said Moon softly, in his ear. “She actually doesn't understand. I don't believe this shit.”

Gladion was not at all surprised by this, but he merely nodded in response to Moon.

“So yes, you will eventually resume working. But this brings me to my third, and perhaps my most important point yet.” Wicke put her glasses on and leveled a sharp glare at Lusamine. “Gladion and Lillie stated that while in Ultra Space, you asked them to help you. Do you accept this as a legal admittance that you need help?”

Lusamine frowned at her. “Why would I?”

“Because,” said Wicke, her voice flat, “you are an adult, and the process of voluntarily having yourself admitted to a psychiatric inpatient center is far easier than being admitted to psychiatric inpatient center by court order.”

He could see it, in her eyes. The slow dawning of understanding, the realization that Wicke was offering her a dignified way out.

“I'm not crazy!”

Or not.

“Guardian ad litem recommendation it is,” said Wicke briskly, taking out her tablet again. “I will note that in the motion I send to the Alolan court system.”

“_I'm not crazy_!” shouted Lusamine, jerking her arm out of Soliera's grasp and lurching forward, trying to slide off the table. She was wearing scrubs, as Moon had been less than an hour ago. “Give me that tablet, Wicke. Give it to me right _now_!”

“A psychiatric inpatient center does not only care for the insane,” said Wicke calmly. She did not give Lusamine the tablet, merely watching her struggle to remain standing as her knees wobbled; Soliera moved to support and simultaneously restrain her. “They exist to aid anyone who struggles with any kind of mental health issues. You may recall that the doctor who treated Lillie, when she was hospitalized approximately twenty months ago, recommended that we send her to a psychiatric inpatient center— which, in your prejudice, you refused to do. Anorexia and other eating disorders are as much of a mental illness as psychosis, which is what I assume you mean when you say _crazy_. Other mental disorders that may be treated at a psychiatric inpatient center include depression, anxiety, obsessive-compulsive disorder, bipolar disorder, schizophrenia, and post-traumatic stress disorder.”

“I'm not crazy!” Lusamine shrieked, clearly not hearing Wicke. “I'm not crazy, I'm not, I'm not, I'm _not_!”

“We can discuss this with the Aether psychiatrist.” Wicke sighed. “Please sit down, Lusamine. You're still weak, and you're going to hurt yourself.”

“You're trying to take away my children!” Lusamine pointed a shaking finger at Wicke. “You're trying to steal them away from me! You can't have them, they're _mine_!”

All the adults suddenly turned to look at Gladion; he realized he had stood up so abruptly that his chair had squealed deafeningly against the plastic floor. Lusamine stopped screaming to stare at him with wide, tear-filled eyes.

He took several slow steps toward her, stopping just a foot or so away. Moon was behind him, waiting like everyone else to hear what he had to say.

“I was yours,” he said. He couldn't look at her. It would kill him to look at her. He looked anyway, into the eyes that were his-and-not-his. “I used to be. But you didn't want _me_. And I—”

His breath hitched. Over the years and months he'd been away from his mother he had— through a great deal of soul-searching and hard work and caring for Null and falling for Moon— won this little piece of knowledge about himself. It had been hard to obtain, but it was also hard to let out. He was opening a little cage, and letting his mother tear off just another part of his soul.

“I will always be your son,” Gladion said, blinking away his own tears. “But I don't want to belong to someone who doesn't want me back. I... deserve to be loved, Mama. And if you can't give me that, I'll have to go look for it somewhere else.”

She opened her mouth to speak but he did not give her the chance, turning on his heel and leaving the room as fast as he could. He heard Moon follow him, which was fine; and she had wanted to go to the planetarium, which was an ideal place to cry so he swiped his card for the elevator, waited for her to board, and pressed the button for the main level.

The elevator was made of glass, so there wasn't any privacy for her to hold him and it was a weekday so the main level was crowded, full of happy, laughing families and visiting Trainers and students and people having business meetings with various employees. Gladion took Moon's hand, not wanting to lose her in the crowd, and strode off in the direction of the Aether Paradise planetarium.

Normally they would have had to wait in line for seats, but as luck would have it there was a holiday-season carnival set up in the restaurant area, with face painting and cookie decorating and free hot chocolate and even a big, fat Santa though Christmas had already passed. Everyone seemed to be attracted to the free hot chocolate and this meant that they were only sharing the planetarium with a few other people.

He went to the back row, not wanting anyone behind him; Moon joined him and pushed the armrest between their seats up so that she could lean her head on his shoulder.

After a few moments, he leaned forward, burying his face in his hands. He could not stop the shuddering sobs as they tore from his throat, but they were at least inaudible under the soothing voice of the planetarium narrator, describing the Gogoat constellation that shone highest in the sky during late December and early January. And Moon's hand swept up and down his back, firm support.

When he thought he was cried out, he sat back up, closing his eyes and breathing hard, and leaned back in the seat.

“You are the most amazing person I have ever met in my life.”

Moon's voice was quiet, and a little bit hard.

“Don't,” murmured Gladion, the heartache sharpening into a heartwound.

“I mean it,” she insisted. “You are amazing. You didn't want to go in there, but you did. And it was hard for you, but you stood up for yourself. You said something.”

“Probably didn't do anything,” he said dully.

“And that isn't your fault.” A small, cool hand pressed against his face; surprised, Gladion opened his eyes to see Moon, watching him with soft, sweet eyes. “She's missing out. You're kind and smart and gentle. And you're so _brave_, Gladion— the bravest person I know.”

He nodded, looking down— she was much too close, much too tender, and if she kept this up he might actually break his resolve to take things slowly and carefully so he bunched his hands into silent fists, forcing them to remain at his sides.

There was an abrupt smell of Sitrus berry, and then something incredibly soft pressed against his cheek, with the softest little pop as it left immediately.

Moon had gone scarlet, resolutely returning to her side of the seat; but Gladion reached up, touching the spot she had kissed and trying to commit the feeling to memory.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, staring up at the planetarium's light-up ceiling and listening to the monotone narrator discuss the Pelipper constellation, at its apex in late January and early February. The Bewear and Stufful constellations pointed the way to the North Star; and Gladion wondered if Moon, besides being his sun, was perhaps also his own north star.

“You're welcome,” said Moon, a little bit shyly; it was cute on her, when she was usually so bold. Gladion turned his head to look at her, knowing that he didn't really look his best when he was all sniffly and tear-stained; but she was looking back with such... _softness,_ in the crinkles of her eyes, that he found himself wondering what it would feel like.

He did it before he could think about it, sitting up and holding her face still so he could quickly dart in to press his lips to the crinkle by the corner of her eye before retreating.

It was exactly as he had thought— soft and warm, rising to full heat as she blushed.

Moon gaped at him, mouth falling slightly open; and _that_ was an entirely new line of enquiry that he was not entertaining, nope, not today, definitely not ready, no way no how. Maybe in like, a month. But only if it was a really good month.

“I-I,” she stuttered.

It was nice to see that she could get just as flustered by him as he often was by her. She was always confident and Gladion did, occasionally, find that intimidating. In the best possible way, of course. “Um— we said we'd talk, right?”

Moon blinked at him a few times— fucking _eyelashes_, holy shit— “Um, yeah. We did. Do you want to—”

She gestured vaguely at the door of the planetarium.

“To what?”

“To get food.” The lovely flush had lightened but now she grew red again under his scrutiny. “Food is nice to have. When you're talking.”

“Like a date?”

She went even redder but nodded resolutely, looking down at her lap.

“Um— yeah. We can. We can do that.”

For a few seconds he just stared at her in wonder, but then he got to his feet and held out his hand. Moon followed, lacing her fingers through his as they exited.

“I didn't see too much, so I can go back with Molly and Rog sometime,” she added.

“What, you don't want to go with me?”

“It's not that! I wouldn't be able to focus—” Moon paused, peering at him. “You're teasing me.”

“Yeah, pretty much. You can go with them, I don't mind.” He did not mention that ever since the movie-and-nap date (which had only been five days ago, holy shit) he had decided that any date that involved them sitting in the dark together would not be good for his health or patience. “Do you want to just— sit in the food court or something?”

“I don't care, but I think you'll be uncomfortable as it's so crowded.”

She was correct. He nodded and looked away, hiding a smile.

They ordered food. Gladion really would have liked to pay for Moon, but she firmly insisted on buying her own. “You can buy next time,” she said, an impish little twinkle in her eyes as she took her bag of food from the cashier. “And I'll buy the time after that.”

“I'm all for equality.”

They wouldn't have been allowed to eat in the giant Aether library, but there was a nice little grove in the outdoor gardens. He used to go stargazing there, late at night when Lusamine's poison words rankled too loudly in his mind to allow for sleep. Gladion led Moon there, sitting down on the low cement wall and taking out his food. She did the same, criss-crossing her legs as though she were a kid in elementary school.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, and then Moon said quietly. “So— obviously, I like you.”

“Really? I couldn't tell.”

She smacked his shoulder, lightly. “Stop teasing, you ass.” But she was smiling, so he knew she didn't mind.

“I guess I like you too.” It was easier to say when he was looking down at his noodles.

One corner of her mouth lifted in a lopsided smile. “Lillie showed me a text you sent her, from before we met officially.”

Gladion's mouth went dry. He knew exactly the text she was talking about. “She's _toast_.”

“No, no. It's a good thing. It was cute.” Moon looked down at her lap, the lopsided smile widening just a little. “It made me feel better about how obvious I was about how attractive I find you.”

“Fair enough. So— we like each other.”

Moon nodded. “I'm assuming that you are an exclusive kind of person. Like, you won't date anybody else, and you don't want _me_ dating anybody else, while we are entertaining the possibility of dating?”

Gladion eyed her suspiciously. “Who's been asking you out behind my back?”

“Well, that answers that question.” She grinned at him. “Don't worry, I'm not interested in anybody else. It's just you. Um— are we actually like, _dating_ then?”

“This is the second date, and it's still in progress. Being on a date at this point in time means that by definition we are in the process of dating.”

“Oh my god, you know what I meant,” she snickered, smacking his arm again. Gladion carefully resisted the pull of mirth on his mouth, but her eyes darted down to it anyway. “Still not smiling, I see.”

“Not at the moment, no.”

Moon took a deep breath. “Do I stop correcting people, when they refer to you as my boyfriend?”

He nodded slowly. “And vice versa.”

She went pink again. “Yeah. And vice versa.”

There was a long, soft silence.

“Okay, what do we do now?”

Gladion snorted laughter. “So there is something in the world you don't know after all.”

“You're my first _boyfriend_, give me a break.”

He didn't miss the pride in her tone as she said it, and he had to fight back the smile again.

“Have you ever, um, dated anyone before?”

Gladion blinked at the sudden shyness in her tone. “No,” he admitted. “I've liked people, but they were always age-inappropriate crushes so I obviously wasn't going to do or say anything.”

“Like who?”

“When I was... oh, ten or eleven or so, there was a graduate student interning here. She was getting a master's degree in library science. Her name was Sophie, and she had long brown hair and round wire glasses and she always smiled at me when I came to the library. So obviously, I went to the library a lot.”

“Obviously,” murmured Moon, clearly trying not to laugh at him.

“Of course, then Lusamine found out, teased me mercilessly, and had her fired, which was total bullshit. I hope her master's degree didn't suffer for it.”

“God, your mother ruins everything.”

“Not everything.” Gladion turned to look at her, steeling himself to meet her eyes. “She hasn't ruined you.”

Moon inhaled sharply, eyes going round; the moment was almost too serious and her lips were parted just so and he was going to _explode_ if he didn't change the mood.

“Of course, then I ran away from home and joined Team Skull, so for about three months I nursed a very sad little crush on Plumeria.”

She choked on air. “_Oh my god_.”

“I'm serious. It was very sad. And she totally knew it, too. Most of the guys on Team Skull kind of have a thing for Plumeria. It's one of her most effective tools for getting them to do what she wants them to— the straight ones, anyway.”

“And what does Guzma think about this?”

Gladion snickered, recalling a conversation he'd had ages ago— they'd been cleaning out Spinarak nests in the basement laundry room, transferring them to the wine cellar. “He used to get kind of pissy about it, but at this point he just thinks it's funny.”

“That's actually hilarious. I can't picture you getting all doe-eyed around Plumeria, though.”

“I didn't get doe-eyed. I refused to make eye contact and accepted blushing as a permanent skin condition.”

“And you were what, sixteen?”

“Seventeen, at that point. I was on my own for a good nine or ten months before I joined Team Skull.” Gladion shrugged. “Anyway, Plumeria was nice to me about it, and it almost became like... a running joke. Like, she knew I was sort of into her but that I could also see how she was manipulating the other guys, and I didn't stare at her or talk about her the way the other guys did. And after a bit... well, something happened and I saw her very differently, after that.”

He could tell that Moon wanted to ask what, exactly, had happened; but he wasn't about to spoil the afternoon by relating the first time he'd watched someone die. There was something about seeing how cold Plumeria's eyes got, how steady her hands were when they pulled the trigger on a pedophile, one of the Foxes. The man had attempted to indulge himself— with a fresh-faced new Skull from Melemele Island. Even then Cassie had been tough as nails; she'd broken the man's hand the same way she'd broken Kohaku's, but Plumeria had shot the man in the gut— point-blank, with a shotgun; it had been _messy_— and left him to bleed out on the street. Van hadn't been happy, but then again Van was never fucking happy so it didn't make much of a difference.

Anyway, he stopped crushing on Plumeria after that. He would have done the same thing in her shoes— _had_ done, a few times— and he knew it made him a massive hypocrite; but the coldness and resolve had reminded him of Lusamine just enough that it effectively killed any burgeoning feelings.

“Well,” said Moon finally, “you've liked some people but you haven't dated at all. Um, same here.”

“Well, now you've got to tell me who _you_ liked.”

“That's fair. It was Red and Blue. At the same time. I know that's weird.”

“It's not that weird.”

“I was like thirteen, and they'd just become Champions.” Moon shrugged, looking a little self-conscious. “Competence is an attractive trait. When someone does something and they're good at it, that's just like... really neat. And part of me probably already saw them as a matched pair. Like I couldn't separate feelings for one from feelings for the other, because they were already a single unit even though they hadn't started dating yet. And then Blue finally said something to me about Red, because he was frustrated, so I watched Red for a bit and came to the conclusion that they were both suffering, prideful idiots. And at that point I knew that they were just— my brothers. The brothers I never had.”

Her tone sounded fond.

“Ambiguously gay brothers,” Gladion recalled, from a conversation that he'd had with her on Route Eight.

“Only in the Kantonian headlines. When they're around people who know, there's nothing ambiguous about it.” Moon pursed her lips. “And I liked Ilima for a month, but it was purely superficial. The man's pretty.”

“And competent.”

She nodded. “And competent.”

There was another silence— this one more comfortable. Gladion finished his noodles and put the empty containers back into the bag, drawing his knees up to his chest on the cement wall.

“What about—”

Her voice was soft, almost inaudible; he would have thought he was hearing things if it were not for the way she cut herself off with a heavy swallow.

“What about what?”

“Kissing.”

Gladion's internal organs took a moment to rearrange themselves so that his heart was located somewhere in the esophagus range, and his lungs were down by his kidneys. “What about it?”

“Have you ever, um— kissed anyone?”

“Well, I haven't dated anyone.”

“You don't have to be dating someone to kiss them.” Moon shifted. “I kissed a boy at a New Year's Eve party last year. He was very nice and we almost immediately agreed that we were not compatible.”

“Hmm.” His mind conjured a faceless man holding hands with Moon; every other part of him protested this imaginative endeavor at once, especially his stomach. “I've never kissed anybody.”

Her eyes went wide. “Really? Nobody?”

“I never really thought about it until I met you.”

She went deep, bright red. Goddamn, that was _unusually_ smooth for him; but he was just being honest.

“That's not to say I haven't been like, asked out or propositioned or anything. The Skulls date each other all the time. They're a whole mess of melodramatic, edgy teenagers.”

“And people have asked you out before?”

“Yeah. Wasn't really into them, so I just said no.”

He maintained eye contact, because he liked the way it flustered Moon, the way it made her face rosy-round and sweet; but also because he had something to say and it was kind of delicate.

“You wouldn't bring up kissing if you didn't want to,” he said, keeping his voice neutral. “Safe bet?”

“Very safe.”

“It's not that I don't want to.” He reached out, taking one of her hands in his. “I just— there's a lot happening right now. With Lusamine and Guzma, with— with some stuff I haven't told you about yet but I promise I will when I'm ready. And with your whole thing with the Z-Crystal collection for Necrozma, and with you having the island challenge and all and me having I don't know what, because I know what I want to do eventually in the future, what I have to do in the future, but I don't know what I want to do _right now_ and it's just a lot.”

“That's okay,” said Moon softly. She reached her other hand up to touch his cheek again, warm and fleeting. “We'll go however slow you need, okay? I don't mind.”

“I don't want you to be frustrated with me.”

“I'm not frustrated.”

“This is— safe.” He had to make her understand. “What we have right now. Holding hands and sometimes like, cuddling and shit. It's safe. Kissing is different, because kissing can lead to other things. You don't know what's going to happen next.”

She nodded, eyes gentle. “I get that. Don't worry about me. I'll just stare at you and daydream... until I get to wake up and make it real.”

Gladion swallowed. “Okay,” he said, his voice dropping. “Okay. Thanks.”

She beamed at him. “Anytime.”

They walked back up to her room, holding hands; he stopped, just outside the door, and turned to look at Moon for a few moments.

“I'm going to tell Lillie about how it went with Mother,” he told her. “How does it go... uh, parting is such sweet sorrow?”

She went scarlet. “Oh my god, you are not good for my poor little heart.”

“The feeling's mutual.”

Gladion wrapped her up in a hug, because he could do that now. Moon was several inches shorter than he was, and she fit perfectly into his arms. Moon pressed her face into his shoulder, and he felt her smile.

“Hey, Gladion?”

“Yeah?”

“I really do like when you call me sunshine. You can do that whenever you want to.”

He let his own smile happen this time, knowing that Moon couldn't see it. “Okay,” he murmured. “See you around, sunshine.”

She giggled softly into his shoulder and let him go, revealing her face flushed in delicate pink. “See you.”

* * * * *

chat:** hypothetically**

**sunshine** changed the chat name to **no longer hypothetically**

**sunshine**: Picture Attachment: [MushyChatScreenshot.jpeg]

**sunshine**: Omg I'm going to stab Rotom why does it have to editorialize everything

**sunshine**: Yeah anyway I thought this whole thing merited a change

* * * * [MushyChatScreenshot.jpeg] * * * *

chat**: hypothetically**

**moon.exe has stopped working** changed the chat name to **no longer hypothetically**

**moon.exe has stopped working** changed **nerd**'s name to **brave heart**

**moon.exe has stopped working** changed their name to **lunar sun**

* * * * *

chat: **no longer hypothetically**

**the thing with feathers** changed **sunshine**'s name to **my sunshine**

**the thing with feathers** changed their name to **cactus**

**cactus**: Picture Attachment: [IMG052.jpeg]

**cactus**: It only needed a small edit.

**my sunshine**: Okay so I just blushed into like the next century and Molly and Rogelio demanded to know, and I quote “what exactly you were sexting me”

**my sunshine**: I assured them it was not sexting

**my sunshine**: So they took my phone and Molly sent the picture to herself. I did try to stop her but they ganged up on me

**cactus**: It's fine. Not your fault.

* * * * *

chat: **ALL ABOARD THE A.N.S. GLADIMOON**

**the man the myth the legend**: Why did you send yourself the picture.

**the man the myth the legend**: Also, when did the name of this chat change? I could have sworn it was still something like “dysfunctional emo gays and the awkward straight uncle.”

**captain molly**: you'll thank me later

**the man the myth the legend**: Moon just tried to apologize for it, so I highly doubt it.

**first mate rogelio**: molly said she's collecting pictures for the obligatory embarrassing slideshow for your wedding reception

**captain molly**: YOU SNITCH

**first mate rogelio**: DON'T INVADE PEOPLE'S BOUNDARIES

**the man the myth the legend**: ^

**the man the myth the legend**: I get enough of that from my mother, thanks.

**captain molly**: o shit i didn't think about that omg

**captain molly**: i'm so sorry i'll delete it

**the man the myth the legend**: I don't really mind if you have it, as long as it doesn't fall into the hands of the Terror Triplets.

**first mate rogelio**: it's kinda weird to call them the terror triplets when two of them are dating each other

**first mate rogelio**: sounds incesty

**captain molly**: so I CAN use it for the wedding slideshow?

**the man the myth the legend** has left the chat.

**captain molly** added **Gladion** to the chat.

**captain molly** changed **Gladion**'s name to **whippedt**

**captain molly**: i don't think so mister

**whippedt**: What did I do to deserve this?

**first mate rogelio**: listen we've got a chat with moon and a chat with you

**first mate rogelio**: we gotta stay organized here so we can be the weird, yet supportive punk-hippie aunt and nerdy gardener uncle to your future children

**whippedt**: Are you there, Arceus?

**whippedt**: Is there any justice in this world at all?

**whippedt**: Why must good people suffer?

* * * * *

chat: **no longer hypothetically**

**my sunshine**: What are you saying to Molly and Rog?

**my sunshine**: They're like crying laughing

**cactus**: I said nothing. They're just sadistic.

**my sunshine**: Oh ok business as usual then

**cactus**: Quite. I'll see you at dinner?

**my sunshine**: Yep

**cactus**: I may be a bit late; I have a few personal errands to run.

**my sunshine**: Want me to save you a seat?

**cactus**: If you wouldn't mind.

**my sunshine**: I'll get in line early to get that table in the corner that you like because of the potted plants

**cactus**: I am unsure how to respond to this.

**cactus**: Hau tells me that the correct answer is “uwu” but I'm not entirely sure what that means so I'm a little afraid to use it.

**cactus**: Thank you.

**my sunshine**: Omg don't listen to Hau lmao

**my sunshine**: And you're totally welcome <3

**cactus**: That is a heart.

**my sunshine**: <3

**cactus**: <3

**my sunshine** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 !!!!!!!!!!

**cactus**: Um.

**my sunshine**: Lmao you don't have to act enthusiastic for me to know you like me back. See you at dinner! :)

**cactus**: See you, sunshine. <3

**my sunshine**: ASKJSKGASKADS BYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all do you like how I kind of geared up for a possibly cute “Gladion is nervous to ask Moon on a date” thing but then CHOO CHOO ALL ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN
> 
> Moon: I want to talk to Gladion alone, but I also want to get out of these stupid hospital scrubs  
Moon: OH I KNOW I'LL JUST HAVE HIM STAND IN THE BATHROOM WHILE I'M CHANGING THAT WON'T BE AWKWARD AT ALL
> 
> So I did SOME research into how someone can be appointed a guardian ad litem for a kid. It probably wouldn't technically work for Wicke because she's not just an employee of the Aether Foundation, she's a close family friend. But she is a lawyer, and she is also God and she makes the rules
> 
> Late September-early October was right when Moon and Hau visited Aether Paradise between Akala Island and Ula'ula Island— the events of which are covered in Greyscale if you haven't already read it
> 
> “While you have never hit _Lillie_...” 1) OOF and 2) Wicke is VERY FRICKEN SMART
> 
> “I have been here since Gladion and Lillie were young children. You and I both know how you treated them. So if you think it isn't fair that you don't get to see Lillie, I hope you will remember that it is entirely your own fault. You cannot blame anyone else for how you treated them, and by telling me you don't think it's _fair,_ you're saying that you're only sorry that you got caught.” —you ever write something and look at it and think _holy shit that's fucked up how did I write that_
> 
> “Wicke studied Lusamine for a few moments, then sighed, put her tablet in its holster at her belt, and took off her glasses, polishing them on her sweater.” —remember how last chapter we used Wicke polishing her glasses to indicate how One Hundred Percent Fricken Done she is with Lusamine? take that and multiply it by about a million and you now have the amount of Done that Wicke is with Lusamine
> 
> “He could see it, in her eyes. The slow dawning of understanding, the realization that Wicke was offering her a dignified way out. 'I'm not crazy!' Or not.” —fuckin narcs lmao
> 
> Lusamine: YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE AWAY MY CHILDREN  
Wicke: bitch I might be
> 
> A CHEEK KISS FOLLOWED BY A LITTLE LAUGHTER-LINES KISS??!?!??!? the Gladimoon ship is blessed today, children
> 
> For story purposes, a list of Pokéfied constellations that correspond to real-life ones.  
Decidueye: Sagittarius (archer)  
Gogoat: Capricorn (goat)  
Pelipper: Aquarius (water-bearer, Pelipper are pelicans and they can carry water in their beaks)  
Wishiwashi: Pisces (fish)  
Mareep: Aries (ram)  
Tauros: Taurus (bull)  
Doduo: Gemini (twins) (I don't like this one so if any of you can think of a better one I am all for it lmao)  
Crabominable: Cancer (crab)  
Pyroar: Leo (lion)  
Kirlia: Virgo (virgin)  
Conkeldurr: Libra (scales)  
Drapion: Scorpio (scorpion)  
Bonus— Bewear and Stufful: Ursa Major and Ursa Minor
> 
> “I didn't see too much, so I can go back with Molly and Rog sometime.” “What, you don't want to go with me?” “It's not that! I wouldn't be able to focus— You're teasing me.” “Yeah, pretty much.” — good morning, would you like Suffering or Fluffering for your breakfast today
> 
> OH WAIT SHIT THEY'RE HAVING _THE TALK_
> 
> “Okay, what do we do now?” “So there is something in the world you don't know after all.”   
—omg Gladion let your girlfriend live
> 
> “I didn't get doe-eyed. I refused to make eye contact and accepted blushing as a permanent skin condition.” —me, when I like someone
> 
> So Plumeria's definitely killed people before (and so has Gladion) OOF
> 
> “ 'I've never kissed anybody.' Her eyes went wide. 'Really? Nobody?' 'I never really thought about it until I met you.' She went deep, bright red. Goddamn, that was unusually smooth for him.” —yes. yes it was.
> 
> “Um— parting is such sweet sorrow?” “Oh my god, you are not good for my poor little heart.” “The feeling's mutual.” —he literally just Romeo and Juliet'ed her lmao
> 
> A.N.S. stands for Alolan Naval Ship or Alolan Naval Service; they wouldn't have USS Gladimoon or HMS Gladimoon lol
> 
> “Also, when did the name of this chat change? I could have sworn it was still something like 'dysfunctional emo gays and the awkward straight uncle.' ” —are any of you surprised that this is the name of the group text that Gladion has with Molly and Rogelio
> 
> “Hau tells me that the correct answer is “uwu” but I'm not entirely sure what that means so I'm a little afraid to use it.” —AHDAJHDSAJ HAU WHY


	4. Ipomoea alba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm so happy with how my life has turned out. If I could go back, I wouldn't change a thing. I love my team, and I might never have met them if I'd stayed in Kanto. And I wouldn't have met Hau or Lillie or you, either. So even if that first dream never got to happen, I've been able to find some new ones. Beating the island challenge and the Alolan League, when it's finished, is one of those dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: joonipertree.tumblr.com (a BTS stan blog because of Kim Seokjin's windshield-wiper laugh; I no longer have the energy to pretend I reblog anything else more often than "once in a blue moon." stream "Make It Right" ft. Lauv)  
Conquer The Night Fan Server Discord: invitations handed out by request; comment to receive one!!!
> 
> This chapter contains (what I hope) is a nuanced discussion of what can technically be called "queerbaiting," but not the way that TV shows will do like a near-constant gay ship tease without actually committing to it. (Looking at you, Supernatural.) I like to think that I am a good person in general, but I sometimes make mistakes. The same holds true for characters in this story— specifically this chapter, because the discussion consists of straight characters talking about a (potential) gay relationship and discussing how it might be used to benefit them. That is a gross view to have of another person's relationship and I do not espouse it; another character points out that this is gross, and this is accepted by the others. I'm warning you in advance because I'm concerned that you might be uncomfortable with it if you are gay. I am (mostly) straight, so I try to make sure I am being respectful when I discuss non-straight characters and OCs.

Kate was cute.

Unfortunately for Moon, Kate was also an absolute _demon_.

“Not,” Moon panted, as Kate attempted to wiggle out of her hands for about the thirtieth time that morning, “that this is a bad thing! She's just, you know.”

“She's trouble,” said Gladion. He wasn't even looking at her, reading a book over in the windowsill; Moon had caught a vague glimpse of a familiar-looking drawing and suspected it was her well-worn Shakespeare. He hadn't asked, but she was more than happy to let him read Shakespeare. “Kind of like Imp. Probably the Poison-typing. Plumeria's entire team is kind of the same.”

Kate freed herself from Moon, cackling, and soared straight up to the ceiling to sit on the ceiling fan.

“Come on!” said Moon, exasperated. “I'm trying to explain to you about battling and moves and shit! Soliera's Poipole didn't say anything to you about it?”

“Poi pop po,” sang Kate. “Poi pop po!”

“You should probably just show her a battle,” said Gladion absently, turning the page. “I have a serious question for you. I know some lines. but I've never actually read this goddamn play. Is Romeo actually an idiot?”

“Yeah,” said Moon, irrationally pleased, “but he's only sixteen, and with the exception of Lillie I think every sixteen-year-old is at least a little bit of an idiot.”

At this he looked up, nose wrinkled. “He's only sixteen? How old is Juliet?”

“Thirteen or fourteen.”

Gladion stared at her, then back at the book, then at her again. “You're telling me that Verona is turning into even more of a goddamn mess because a high schooler and a fucking _middle-schooler_ tried to have a relationship?”

“That's definitely not the worst summary of _Mukeo and Pukiet_ I've ever heard.”

“Remind me why the fuck this is considered classic literature when it's got a worse plot than a goddamn soap opera?”

“Because the language and poetry is pretty, and because people like to read about other people suffering,” said Moon, shrugging. “That's pretty much what all of the tragedies are about.”

“Why do people find this romantic? It's fucking _stupid_! They're _children_!”

She had to bite back a laugh. “I couldn't tell you. I don't think it's romantic at all. If you're looking for a good Shakespeare romance, you want _Much Ado About Nuzleaf_ or _Luvdisc's Labour Lost_.”

Gladion shook his head, clearly annoyed, and turned back to read again. Moon looked up at Kate, who had watched this display in interest.

“What about it?” she said. “Want to watch a battle?”

“Po po poi,” agreed Kate, floating back down.

“Um, Gladion— would you mind helping me out?”

“Hmm?” he glanced up. “Oh, with a battle? I meant just show her a video, but we can do that, too.”

“I mean, if you don't want to—”

“It's no trouble, and my team hasn't had much of a chance to train lately. You know, with all of the universe-hopping and hospital stays we've been experiencing instead.”

“You're such a dork,” said Moon fondly. “Thanks.”

He nodded, getting to his feet and closing the Shakespeare— even putting in a bookmark, which wasn't truly necessary as the spine was shot to shit and would lie flat open on whatever page it was on; but it was the principle of the thing. Moon approved of people who used bookmarks.

They agreed to limit themselves to two teammates each, not wanting to get yelled at for having a Pokémon battle in a hospital. Moon chose Puck and Ariel, both of whom she already knew could set a good example in battle; they'd done the same thing when Ben first started properly training. Gladion's picks were Null and Eleanor, who he claimed needed more training anyway. He had given Null the Flying Memory, correctly anticipating that Moon would use either Puck or Macbeth, both of whom were weak to Flying-types; but Puck also had Smack Down and that was super-effective. Ariel's Beak Blast was also a counter to Eleanor's Fighting-type, and Moon quickly won the battle.

“I bet you'd have won if I'd picked Macbeth, though. First Impression is fantastic, but Macbeth doesn't hit nearly as hard as Guzma's Golisopod so she probably couldn't have knocked Null out on the first try. I like that she's faster, though.”

“I should remember to keep a Rock-type move on Ellie,” murmured Gladion, considering. “Though she won't need it once she's a Lucario... She'll need something to counter Ground-types, though. I'll have to look up what sorts of moves she can learn.”

“Water Pulse, maybe?” suggested Moon. “Or Energy Ball. Those are both kind of aura-related moves.”

“Energy Ball more so, but I don't think Ellie can learn it. That will be the genetics of the future Steel-typing at play; Grass-type and Steel-type are rather functional opposites, if you think about it. Nature versus machine.”

“You're gettting all philosophical on me.”

Gladion snorted. “At least this time it isn't depressing.”

Kate had watched the battle with interest, and now she tapped on Moon's face with one violet paw, blinking pupil-less blue-white eyes.

“Oh, do you want to try it? Let me see what moves you have...” Moon consulted Rotom, who obligingly pulled up Kate's statistics. “Charm, Venom Drench, Nasty Plot, and Poison Jab. Hmm... I've got some TMs you might like. You're pretty quick, and your stats suggest good Special Attack... the Toxic-Venoshock combo will work really well until we get hold of Sludge Wave, which I don't have yet. Maybe Return? It's not going to be that good until we trust and love each other a lot, but everyone can learn it.”

She decided to replace Venom Drench with Toxic and Nasty Plot with Venoshock, leaving Charm and Poison Jab untouched. It was three Poison-type moves, which Moon wasn't all too fond of.

“Would you mind helping me try out her new moveset?” Moon asked Gladion. “Pick someone who can dodge well, just in case she gets too excited.”

“Imp is good at dodging, but he's also a Poison-type,” said Gladion dryly. “Rey isn't that great at dodging, but she should actually be able to damage him a little bit, which will help with the teaching experience.”

Kate definitely wasn't a match for Rey. Not when the match was a baby with whom Moon had no battle experience, versus a well-trained and fully evolved Pokémon. But Kate put in a valiant effort and actually managed to poison Rey briefly before his Dark Pulse knocked her out. Moon promptly healed the Poipole.

“That usually doesn't happen,” she said seriously. “I'll give you the Exp. Share to hold for a little while, okay? That way as I train everybody else, you can slowly catch up to them and learn from what they do. Does that sound okay?”

“Po, po!” cheered Kate. She might be wild and mischievous, but she was also enthusiastic and Moon appreciated it.

“Great. I'm going to take a break. You wanna cuddle, or go back in the ball?”

Kate indicated the ball, in Moon's hand. “Poi polo.”

“Oh, good call. Definitely talk to the others, they'll have good advice for you.” Moon, pleased, recalled Kate to her ball and placed her in the last slot on her Trainer's belt before flopping backwards onto the bed with a sigh. Gladion returned to Shakespeare and the windowsill.

“I've got a present and a list for you, yeah!”

She looked up as Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet walked into the room. He was holding a wooden case and a slip of paper.

“Cool, what is it?” She took the wooden case, peering closely; it was finely made, with two small button locks and a steel handle.

“Open it up and see.”

Moon pressed the buttons and gasped softly when she saw each of the Z-Crystals she had given to Necrozma, lying in neat rows. Normalium, Fightinium, Flyinium... right down to Dragonium and Decidium. They were all there; and there was also a new one, black with reddish swirls in it.

“Thank you,” she said, trying not to tear up. “It's really nice to have these back. Is this one Incinium Z?”

“Mm-hmm. It's a pleasure to give them to you,” said Professor Burnet warmly, walking around Moon's hospital bed to pull a chair up next to her. “You earned them, but you gave them away in absolute selflessness. You're a true hero, Moon Hawkins.”

Moon squirmed. “Well, I don't know that I'd go _that_ far...”

“Stop being modest and accept the compliment,” called Gladion from the windowsill.

She picked up each Z-Crystal, sliding them back into the appropriate slots; though Decidium went to Puck, Flyinium to Ariel, Electrium to Ben, and Psychium to Hero. She considered putting Buginium on Macbeth, but she still didn't know the Z-Dance for it— which meant a conversation with Guzma, probably. And Kate was a Poison-type, so she needed to talk to Plumeria too but she wasn't quite worried about that.

“Hey, do you know the Z-Dance for Buginium, or should I talk to Guzma?”

Something flickered in Professor Kukui's eyes. “I do know the dance,” he said softly, “but I think you _should_ talk to Guzma, yeah? Might do him some good.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, here's a list of all the other Z-Crystals we know about.”

Moon took the offered list, carefully reading it over. She remembered that Professor Kukui had mentioned Lycanium Z, but the others were something of a surprise. Kommo-o and Mimikyu each had one— which made sense. There was a Totem Mimikyu for Acerola's trial, which was built in the ruins of a store that had been built on a site where Necrozma had visited Earth. And Kommo-o lived on Poni Island, near the Altar of the Moone; if Lunala had frequently opened Ultra Wormholes there it made sense for Necrozma to have accidentally opened one in that spot.

Aloraichium was also surprising, but then again Alola was the only place in the world where Raichu had adapted its evolution. Snorlium was a bit of a mystery— Moon knew that one could catch Munchlax on Melemele Island and that Professor Kukui even had one; but she wasn't sure _why_ Snorlax would have a Z-Crystal. Eevium was interesting as well— the source crystal had to be somewhere near Paniola Town, surely.

“You wrote Pikachu twice.”

“Nah,” said Professor Kukui easily. “There's two types of Z-Crystal for Pikachu, yeah? Read it again. Pikanium, and Pikashunium.”

Moon squinted at the list, and found that he was correct. “Why?” she said blankly.

“Two crystals fell out of the same Ultra Wormhole, most likely,” said Professor Burnet briskly. “And I'm fairly certain I know where we can find those. There's a little valley off Route Four, on Akala Island; many Pikachu make their home there. We might also find Aloraichium there, but Olivia mentioned the Konikoni City lighthouse so you can look there, too.”

“Let me write this down.” Moon patted her pockets, looking for a pen; one was thrust into her face and she took it, grinning up at Gladion. He'd given up on _Mukeo and Pukiet_— a sensible decision, really— to come and look at the list with her, settling on the hospital bed; she scooted over to give him room. Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet were both watching them, wary amusement on their faces.

“Thanks,” she said, clicking the pen and writing on the list. _Pikanium and Pikashunium— Pikachu Valley; Aloraichium— consult Olivia._ “Any idea about the rest?”

“You should ask Olivia about Eevium, as well. Acerola said she'll ask Totem Mimikyu about it, yeah, but she hasn't gotten back to us yet.” Professor Kukui peered at the list as Moon wrote _Mimikium— talk to Acerola. _“Hapu said she'd do the same for Totem Kommo-o. And Hala says he's pretty sure he knows where Snorlium is.”

_Eevium— talk to Olivia. Kommonium— talk to Hapu. Snorlium— talk to Hala_. “Got it. What about Lycanium?”

“Olivia says Ten Carat Hill or Haina Desert.”

Moon winced, but wrote it down. “I really, really hope it's at Ten Carat Hill. I'd rather not go back to the desert anytime soon.”

“You'd be fine as long as you actually take your Pokémon _with_ you,” said Gladion pointedly.

Moon elbowed him. “Hey.”

“If it does end up being in the Haina, let me know.” Gladion's mouth twitched. “I have that... thing, remember?”

“Ah, yes. That thing.” Moon grinned at him, enjoying the way his eyes warmed as they met hers. “Yeah, I'll let you know.”

Professor Kukui looked as though he were trying not to laugh. “Great. You think there's any more, Moon?”

“I mean, Marshadow said it would help look for more of them... but, um. I do _have_ a theory. I don't know if it's got any merit and I'm not planning on exposing myself to Nihilego again just to find out.”

“You better not be,” said Gladion under his breath.

Moon ignored him. “Anyway, I'm thinking I should check at the Altar of the Moone again, and also the Lake of the Sunne. I understand that those places contributed to Nebby's, um, aura because they're the traditional homes of Cosmog and Cosmoem, as well as the places where Solgaleo and Lunala manifest; but I wonder if maybe Cosmog and Cosmoem congregate there for a _reason_. Why is the Lake of the Sunne _called_ the Lake of the Sunne? As far as I can tell, the Altar of the Moone is a lot sunnier— there's less trees, and the Lake of the Sunne is in the shadow of Mount Lanakila so it's shady for most of the day. I don't know if we'll find anything, but I don't think it would hurt to check.”

“That's a good theory,” said Professor Burnet, nodding approvingly. “Anything else?”

Moon hesitated, then shook her head. “Has the bridge to the Ruins of Conflict been rebuilt yet?”

“Yes, they finished it a few weeks ago.” Professor Kukui raised an eyebrow. “Got a Beedrill up your bonnet about Tapu Koko?”

“All the Tapus, actually, but I've got people I can ask about it first. The kahunas, for instance.” And Gladion, but she wasn't going to give away that secret to either of the Professors. “So yeah, I'll look into it while I'm finishing up my island challenge.”

“Oh, yeah!” Professor Kukui beamed at her. “Ellie and I haven't seen you in a while, yeah— how's that been going? You said you had Darkinium Z in your replacement claim, which means you passed Ula'ula's Grand Trial. Congratulations!”

Moon laughed. “Thank you. I just have Mina's trial and Hapu's Grand Trial left for Poni Island. I don't think those will take very long. I'm glad I got Kate just now, since I'm pretty sure Mina's a Fairy-type specialist; but I've got Puck, Ariel, and Macbeth to take on Hapu. Though she's a _really_ strong Trainer— we watched her challenge Tapu Fini when we helped her film the ceremony.”

“Right, you were in on that!” Professor Kukui grinned. “Seems kind of fitting to me, yeah. And speaking of the ceremony filming... do you have anything you'd like to tell us?”

Moon felt herself go pink. “Um—”

“We're dating,” said Gladion placidly, slipping an arm around Moon's shoulder. “We weren't then, but we are now.”

“That's what Lillie said, but we wanted to hear it from you.” Professor Burnet's smile was fond. “We really do love Lillie, you know— we've let her travel and experience new things, but she knows she's always welcome to stay with either of us. And Gladion, we'd like to extend that open invitation to you. If you need somewhere to be that isn't the Paradise, you're welcome at either our house or our apartment.”

Gladion blinked at them for a few moments. “You don't know me,” he said quietly. The hand that was not resting on Moon's shoulder tightened, fidgeting with the holes in his jeans. “Please don't feel obligated to take pity on me just because I'm Lillie's brother.”

“Who said anything about Lillie?” Professor Kukui raised an eyebrow. “You're a talented Trainer and a Battle Royal prodigy, and you discovered a new Pokémon species on your own, yeah. There's plenty of reasons we'd want to talk to you! In fact, I should give you a Pokédex. I only ever ordered the two Rotom-Dexes, so I can't give you one like Moon has; but I happen to have a spare Pokédex in my bag if you want it, yeah.”

“You never gave one to Lillie. She used the app, once she got her phone.”

“We offered, but she said she didn't want one. I think she was concerned about it registering her... the National Pokédex is public record, so Lusamine might have been able to track her that way.” Professor Burnet glanced at her husband. “Maleko, we should ask her again, too. Now that she doesn't have to hide Nebby, she might accept a Dex.”

“Good idea, yeah! I'll stop by and ask her on the way out. You don't have to take a Dex, Gladion. But if you want one, you're welcome to it, yeah.”

He was silent for a few moments, hand still fiddling nervously with his jeans; but then it stilled as he turned to look at Moon. “Um— do you think I should—?”

“I think it's up to you,” answered Moon.

“I mean, I can't really do an island challenge at this point. I've spoiled all the surprises, being part of Team Skull, and I don't really... well, I don't think I _need_ Z-Crystals to be a good Trainer.”

Moon nodded approvingly. “Damn straight you don't.”

“But— um.” He took a tiny breath. “I've been thinking. I might have done the island challenge once, if I could have used Null and not been found out and sent back here. But I, um— I've been thinking I should do something like that. I think I might... go to Kanto? And take the League challenge there?” He was going pink. “Something like that, you know.”

Moon stared at him, wide-eyed; she hadn't expected him to say anything like that. The idea conjured up an image of Gladion walking in the lush green paths of Viridian Forest, of hiking Mt. Moon, of taking a day trip on the S.S. Anne. Of a cherry-blossom festival, both of them wearing kimonos and watching the sun set.

God, he would look great in kimonos.

“That's awesome,” she told him earnestly. “And you'd need a Dex for that, right? So you can take this one, or I can email Blue and tell him to ask his granddad to give you one when you get there.”

Gladion blinked at her. They'd joked about the phrase “doe-eyed” yesterday, but it actually applied in the moment— his eyes were big and soft and slightly alarmed. “You— you don't mind? If I go?”

“That's what email and calls are for,” laughed Moon. “Or maybe I have to find a chat application that doesn't charge international rates.”

He nodded, still a little wide-eyed; but then he turned back to Professor Kukui, clearing his throat. “Then, if you don't mind— I'd be happy to accept a Pokédex.”

“Fantastic!” Professor Kukui beamed at him, digging in his satchel to pull out a sealed cardboard box and making quick work of the tape with the pen that Moon had borrowed from Gladion. Inside the box was a brand-new Pokédex. “It sets up just like a phone does, yeah. Are you still using a pseudonym at Pokémon Centers?”

Gladion shook his head. “I changed my name on the Trainer account.”

“Then you're good to go— it will access your account as soon as you sign in. If you have trouble with it, Hau can help you out, yeah. He's got the same kind you do.”

“Thank you,” said Gladion, looking down at his lap. “It's very generous of you.”

“You're welcome! We know you'll use it well.” Professor Burnet smiled softly at him before checking her watch. “Well, we just wanted to drop by to give you the Z-Crystals. We'll find Hau and Lillie on the way out— we've got a replacement Primarium Z for him, and we were going to ask Lillie about that Pokédex.”

“Have a fun New Year's Eve, yeah!” Professor Kukui waved at them as he followed his wife out of the room. “Don't stay up too late!”

“They're adults, Maleko— they can stay up as late as they want.”

That left Moon and Gladion alone in her hospital room. Her parents had left the night before, extracting strict promises from her to text or call a little more often than she had been doing— once a week at least, her mother had insisted. Molly had taken Gladion's advice to job-shadow Wicke, and now that most of the complications of their Ultra Space had been smoothed out, she had returned to doing that, as Rogelio had returned to gardening with the Conservation department.

And the moment the door closed behind Professor Kukui, Gladion had turned to press his face into Moon's shoulder, arms wrapping around her waist as he laid them both down on the bed. Moon let out a rather embarrassing squeak, but she shifted so that they were both comfortable and she could slip one arm underneath him and press her free hand to both of his.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, the words muffled by Moon's purple hoodie.

“You're welcome, but what are you thanking me for?”

There was a pause, and he tilted his face up to look at her. He was only a few inches away, but they had decided they weren't ready for kissing so Moon wasn't thinking about that. Really.

“You know,” he said, looking back down. “Being nice. About me going to Kanto.”

“Why wouldn't I be nice about it? You're going to do a gym challenge, that's amazing!”

He was quiet for a few moments, but then he said softly, “I heard you when you were talking to your team on Mount Hokulani. I was up there running an errand for Almas and I saw you and I just— we weren't talking, but I was curious.”

“I know,” said Moon, smiling at him even though he wasn't looking at her. “Ben saw you and I turned around to see you as you were walking away.”

“Oh.” Gladion sighed. “Well, you said that you wanted to do the challenge in Kanto. That you dreamed about it. You're— really not mad that I'm going to do it instead of you?”

“Not at all.” She was unable to resist turning her head to the side, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head; he went still at her side. “I'm a Kantonian who gets to do an Alolan challenge, and you're an Alolan who gets to do a Kantonian challenge. It's almost like a foreign exchange program. And I'm excited for you. There are so many amazing things in Kanto. If you go before April, you'll be just in time for the cherry blossom front. It's so beautiful. There was a volcanic eruption so they moved the Cinnabar Island gym out to... the Seafoam Islands, I think? But you should definitely still go to Cinnabar Island. It's sort of bleakly beautiful. Like Route Fourteen, with the black sand. And Mt. Moon is always really fun to hike— my class went there for the spring trip in both my freshman and junior year of high school...” She realized that she was rambling. “Anyway, you'll love Kanto. And you can meet Red and Blue— they'll give you all my embarrassing childhood stories.”

“What about the challenge? You're not jealous?”

He seemed very worried about it, which was sweet but unnecessary. Moon kissed his head again. “I'm so happy with how my life has turned out,” she told him. “If I could go back, I wouldn't change a thing. I love my team, and I might never have met them if I'd stayed in Kanto. And I wouldn't have met Hau or Lillie or you, either. So even if that first dream never got to happen, I've been able to find some new ones instead. Beating the island challenge and the Alolan League, when it's finished, is one of those dreams.”

He was quiet for a while after this. Moon kissed his head a third time and closed her eyes, thinking she might take a nap.

“You're perfect.”

“I'm really not, but thank you.”

“Not like, _perfect_-perfect. Nobody is. I mean you're... perfect for me.”

The thrill of it rolled from her spine to her toes. Moon could not stop the grin that slid onto her face, or the soft giggle that slipped out after it; the butterflies in her chest quite prevented it.

“Thank you. You're sweet.”

“You're the sweet one. I am, as the kids say, _salty_.”

She could hear the smile in his voice, could feel the way his mouth moved through the fabric of her hoodie. They both laughed at that, and his arms tightened a little more.

“I'll go to Kanto,” he said, voice dropping into a near whisper, “but it will be hard to go when I can't put you in my pocket and take you with me.”

“I'll have to give you something to remember me by.”

“I wouldn't forget you in the first place. That would be what makes it hard to go.” His head tipped up again, with the unfortunate— or perhaps fortunate— consequence that his breath wafted over her ear; Moon tried not to react but she couldn't quite help the shiver.

They both went still. Moon, eyes still closed, knew that Gladion was looking up at her; his gaze burned on her face. She was a little mortified at her own reaction— it seemed to suggest something less innocent than the affection they'd shared so far, and she didn't want them to do anything they weren't ready for.

So she opened her eyes, made direct eye contact, and poked her fingers into his side.

“Aah— hey!”

He twisted away from her, but Moon followed, tickling him mercilessly. Gladion's mouth was twitching, clearly trying to hold back laughter. He scrambled off the bed, backing up; Moon advanced.

“You said you were ticklish and we would revisit that,” she reminded him.

“I regret dating you.”

“Too late, you're stuck with me.” Moon beamed at him, and he rolled his eyes but she knew he wasn't mad, so she darted forward, hands outstretched to continue her attack.

Gladion caught her wrists and, surprisingly, pulled her closer; in Moon's surprise she didn't react until he'd looped one arm over her head and shoulders, keeping hold of her wrists and spinning her in place— so that her arms were crossed over her body like a straightjacket, and her back was pressed against his front.

“Wow,” said Moon admiringly. “That was _smooth_.” She made a half-hearted attempt to escape, but he didn't let go.

“Thanks,” he answered, pulling her arms straight up in the air. Moon was confused by this until a hand jabbed into her side and she squeaked, laughing as Gladion tickled her back. He had both of her wrists in one hand, which meant breaking loose was simple.

Moon vaulted over the hospital bed, putting it between them; Gladion simply went around it. She tried going back over it, but he caught her ankle and she shrieked when he tickled her bare foot.

“Oh my god no, not my feet, _please_ not my feet—”

The tiniest of smirks appeared on his face, and his grip around her ankle was a vise; Moon was laughing so hard she was tearing up, trying to squirm away and trying to push him away with her other foot without actually kicking him.

The click of a camera shutter made both of them freeze, turning toward the door.

Plumeria, a grin on her face, lowered her cell phone. “And sent,” she said smugly.

“To whom, exactly?” said Gladion, a touch coolly.

“Who do you think?”

Rotom, over on the table next to the hospital bed, began a steady stream of vibrations.

“You have five— excuse me, _seventeen_ new messages from—”

“Don't tell me,” groaned Moon. “Molly and Rogelio?”

“Correct, bzzt.”

“Are you going in, or not?” said Guzma's irritated voice, from behind Plumeria.

“Hold your goddamn Horseas.” They both came in, sitting down on the two chairs— followed by Cassie and the tall girl with vibrant purple hair and multiple piercings.

“I'm actually glad to see you guys,” said Moon, sitting up as Gladion let go of her ankle. “Neither of you had the opportunity to teach me the Z-Dances for Poisonium and Buginium, and I was hoping you could do that.”

Guzma's mouth flattened in annoyance. “I don't do any fuckin' island challenge shit. You want the dance, you go talk to Kukui.”

“Okay,” said Moon, shrugging; she decided not to mention that Professor Kukui was the one who had told her to ask Guzma in the first place. “What about you, Plumeria?”

Plumeria got to her feet. “Sure. So first you do the crossed wrists thing, like pretty much every Z-Dance... then you go like this.”

One of her hands lifted up as though to form a claw over her face; the other did the same, remaining at waist level— and one foot lifted onto tiptoe. The other foot rose off the ground before lunging forward and down, as her arms spread wide, stretching back with the same clawed hands as before. There was something both graceful and threatening about the dance.

Moon tried it a few times— mildly impressed at the amount of leg strength it took to briefly balance on one foot on tiptoe before slamming the other foot down into the ground.

“You've got it,” said Plumeria. “G, it's your turn.”

“I said I wasn't doing it, get off my dick.”

Plumeria turned to look at him, eyes going sharp and cold as she crossed her arms. “Okay.”

For a few moments the two of them stared at each other; but then Plumeria raised one eyebrow and Guzma sighed.

“Yeah, all right,” he muttered, getting to his feet.

He was moving slowly— he'd been worse off than Moon, in terms of Nihilego poisoning, but he was out of the wheelchair. This was mostly because he hadn't had armor to protect most of him from exposure, but Moon gathered that Guzma had been much more proactive about fighting off and discouraging Nihilego than she had been.

And he'd been there for a _month_, versus Moon only being there for a few hours.

Guzma crossed his wrists over his body, holding them in the starting position; then he brought them down in an arc to each side. His legs braced and tensed, and he brought both arms up on the right side. His eyes closed as he did so, and Moon could have sworn she saw a faint flush on his face. One knee bent as his arms rose over his head; then his body swiveled, right arm rising up as the left arm curved backward.

“Savage Spin-Out,” he muttered, slouching back to the chair and sitting down heavily. “Ain't much for dancing, but that's how it goes. I usually don't bother with it.”

“Thank you,” said Moon politely. “I really appreciate it.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

“And mine's Acid Downpour,” added Plumeria. “I recommend not using it in the rain unless you want to kill any nearby grass.” She glanced over at Guzma. “All right, say your piece.”

His mouth thinned again. “Right.” Grey eyes flicked up to Gladion. “This is Fox shit, you okay with her being here?”

“This is her room,” pointed out Gladion. “But yeah, it's fine.”

Guzma nodded, and without preamble stated, “We're planning on getting rid of them. For good, this time.”

Moon glanced at Gladion, surprised; he merely nodded. “What's the plan?”

“We need a mole, to begin with. An inside man.”

“Or woman,” interjected the purple-haired girl.

“Or woman.” Guzma shrugged. “About fifteen, maybe twenty kids stayed in Po Town. Some of them are of Kohaku's bent—can't be changed or swayed without a fuckin' therapist or some shit like that. But there's a couple of them I think might could be talked into passing things along.”

“Who?”

Plumeria held up four fingers. “Dalisay, the twins, and Jack.”

“Jack?” said Moon, surprised. “Like, the guy with Darmanitan-red hair who threw me over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes after Emmett tased me? _That_ Jack?”

“Believe it or not,” said Cassie dryly, “he's the most likely to be helpful.”

“He stayed with Emmett because they're cousins,” explained Guzma. “He's twenty, and Emmett's eighteen. More muscle than mouth, unlike his cousin. Decent head on his shoulders, too.”

“Why would he stay, then?” wondered Moon.

Guzma leveled her with a look. “You've met a few Foxes, at least before they got wasted by a teenager with a gun.” Cassie lifted a nonchalant hand, as though to remind them that she was the teenager in question. “You think a loudmouth idiot like Emmett would last longer than half an hour with a bunch of trigger-happy nutjobs if he didn't have Jack to tell him when to shut up?”

She hadn't considered it in that light. Moon had always just found Emmett annoying, and the consensus among both Skulls and outsiders seemed to reach the same conclusion; but there was at least one person in the world who cared enough about him to try and prevent him from being killed.

“So if he thinks the Foxes are running out of patience with Emmett, and we can guarantee you they are,” concluded Plumeria, “he's more likely to agree to help us out in exchange for Emmett's safety.”

Gladion nodded. “Do you have someone who can get in touch with him?”

“Normally, I'd be first choice,” said the purple-haired girl.

“Understandably. You're higher on the EQ spectrum, for a Skull.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” demanded Guzma.

“Means she doesn't have a stick up her ass about having feelings, which is something you could stand to learn.” Plumeria grinned at Guzma, who merely rolled his eyes.

“However,” continued the purple-haired girl, “Jack and I had a— falling out, you might say, when I chose to leave with the rest of the Skulls.”

“They were friends with benefits and he was pissed that he wouldn't be getting laid anymore.”

“That's not anybody's business, Cass.”

Cassie rolled her eyes. “Raquel, no offense, but you kind of made it everyone's business by having a fucking screaming match with Jack while you were getting the last few kids out of Po Town.”

Raquel glared at her. “Whatever,” she muttered, but there wasn't any heat in it. “Anyway, I've kind of fucked that up, so we need someone else to talk to him.”

Gladion squinted at her. “I hope you don't mean _me_. He's been just as much of a jerk to me as Emmett. More so, sometimes.”

“It's interesting you say that,” said Plumeria, a sly smile creeping onto her face. “You ever notice that the way Jack picks on people is different than from how Emmett picks on people?”

There was a long pause.

“You're going to make Rogelio do it, aren't you,” said Gladion, sounding resigned.

Moon stared at him, then at Plumeria and Guzma, both of whom remained silent. “Okay, you're going to have to forgive me, but I don't understand the leap in logic that was made here.”

Raquel crossed her legs. “You're friends with Rogelio,” she stated. “So you definitely know he's gay, and you probably know he's had kind of like half a crush on Jack for ages.”

“Yeah, it's come up a few times.”

“The thing about Jack that we're going to exploit is that he's a firmly closeted bisexual. The only reason we know is because he opened his own closet door one night during a big drinking game, at which neither Kohaku nor Emmett was present, and got piss drunk enough to tell us some things about his ideal type— which included a very loud, very insistent affirmation that he likes genitals of all kinds.”

Moon winced. Coming out was fine; drunkenly outing yourself sounded kind of terrible. “Did it ever get back to either of them?”

Raquel shook her head. “He's never brought it up before or since, but Almas, his former roommate, confirms that Jack's porn stash is split pretty equally between straight and gay content. And you might have noticed that Emmett and Kohaku both say nasty homophobic shit, especially to Rogelio; but Jack never says anything like that.”

“He doesn't appear to have bought into internalized homophobia,” added Cassie. “He just keeps his mouth shut, and I don't blame him.”

“They're going to try and make Rogelio seduce him or some shit.” Gladion glared at Raquel. “This is so far out of my pay grade. Also, it's unethical as fuck. Rogelio deserves better.”

“Don't we all know it,” mumbled Guzma.

“And so does Jack. You shouldn't use his sexuality against him. That's really fucked up.”

Plumeria sighed. “Yeah,” she said quietly. “We know. But we can't just storm the place, either. The Foxes won't hesitate to use the Skulls as hostages, and they've got some nasty guns. The government can't do anything— they're bound by the agreement they made to leave Po Town alone as long as the Foxes don't leave. And they don't leave— they never do. Van is scrupulous as fuck about the agreement. So we've got no way of predicting how they'll react to a full-on attack. That's why we need a mole.”

“How would you get through to Dalisay or the twins?”

“Dal is a last-ditch option,” said Cassie, crossing her legs. “She's still under Plumeria's health insurance plan, which pays for her meds. If we threaten to cut her off, she can't afford them on her own— they're thousands of dollars. But that's extortion, which is illegal—”

“Illegality never stopped Team Skull before,” said Gladion, a touch airily.

“Yeah, it has,” Plumeria contradicted him. “Pull the Pineco out of your ass, kid. The Skulls do little things that are like, barely illegal. Public nuisance, vandalism, trespassing. The nasty shit is almost always run by the Foxes. When you see Skulls doing it, like when Kohaku had Trinh butcher that Slowpoke, it's because one of the Foxes commissioned them for it. They both probably got a decent chunk of change for that one. We try to avoid letting the kids do the really illegal and immoral shit— that's for me and G to worry about.”

Gladion sighed. “Okay, fine, Dalisay's the last option. What about the twins?”

“There's less of a guarantee they'd work. It's like how Jack would be worried for Emmett— Jianhong would be worried for Yaling, but they're both much better at following orders and not talking back than Emmett is, so they know they can keep their heads down and they'll make it through. They're only still there because the fucking Ula'ula Island corrections officer is constantly up our collective ass about minors distributing marijuana.” Plumeria rolled her eyes. “They just turned twenty-one, so they've been adults for three years; at this point they'd be tried as adults and sent to prison for distribution. The corrections officer really just wants to bitch about all the truant kids in Po Town.”

“Nanu isn't a corrections officer?”

Guzma snorted. “The old man is ex-Interpol. He doesn't give a shit about whether teenagers are attending school or not; as long as they're not interrupting Law and Order: Sinnoh, he's happy.”

“That's an exaggeration, but not by very much.” Plumeria sighed. “Jianhong and Yaling might be willing to listen, but they're not going to risk the safety of being protected from a prison sentence to help us take down the thing that's protecting them. We don't _want_ to fuck with Dal's medicine— if she refuses to help, she'd be calling our bluff because there's no fucking way we'd actually take her off the insurance. Grand mal seizures aren't a goddamn joke, and there's no way she can afford the medicine without insurance. So Jack really is the best option.”

Gladion's mouth thinned. “I don't like it.”

“None of us fucking like it, welcome to the club,” said Raquel, rolling her eyes.

“But this is going to be a long con, isn't it?” pointed out Moon. “Like, Rogelio can't just text Jack out of the blue and try to flirt him into becoming a double agent _tomorrow_. He's got to build trust and like, friendship— especially if you actually _want_ Jack to come around to your way of thinking, instead of just tricking him. The fact that they both like dudes should be something they can talk about, not something you exploit.”

Her statement met silence. “Okay, yeah, good point,” said Cassie finally, nodding respectfully to Moon. “Emmett might be a piece of shit, but Jack isn't bad, and we shouldn't treat him like seduction's the only way to win him over.”

“And if that's how you approach it, I don't think Rogelio will mind helping you.” Moon paused, thinking of how easily he'd forgiven her on Poni Island. “Well, not much anyway. He accepts way more shit than he should.”

“Kid's too damn nice by half,” agreed Guzma. “Anyway, once we've got an inside man we're going to need to figure out a plan of attack. Like Plumes said, we can't go in guns blazing— first off, we don't _have_ guns and they do. We can't count on our Pokémon to protect us, because they could get hurt.”

Gladion went suddenly still and silent, next to her. Moon turned to look at him— but the lighting in her room had to be broken. For a moment, she could have sworn that his eyes were _red_.

“I'm going to be going to Kanto,” he said abruptly, looking up at Guzma. “To do the gym challenge.”

Guzma raised an eyebrow. “When?”

“I'm not entirely sure. It will probably take a couple of months to get the paperwork through, so... March, or so? I do want to travel and see Kanto, but my team is powerful enough that I shouldn't need to spend much time actually training. I don't anticipate beating Red. The man's on a six-year undefeated streak for a reason—”

“Because he's hellishly stubborn and just a little bit of an asshole,” said Moon under her breath.

“—but I want to complete the challenge, so that when I come back I'll have the equivalent of an island challenge champion's credentials.”

“Why?”

Gladion was quiet for a few moments, but then he took a breath. “I need to be ready for anything,” he said quietly. “I've dealt with a lot of shit in my life, and it's taught me that there's going to be a lot of fucking curveballs. I'm okay with that. If I didn't learn how to be okay with that... well, I wouldn't be here.” Moon noted understanding in Plumeria's eyes, though Guzma, Cassie, and Raquel didn't seem to comprehend his meaning. “It's going to take time for Rogelio to gain Jack's trust and change his mind. I'm going to go to Kanto, finish my journey, and come back. I think you should wait until I come back to drive out the Foxes.”

“That could be like, next fuckin' year,” said Guzma flatly. “Arceus only fuckin' knows what those assholes could get up to in a year.”

Gladion took another breath. Moon glanced at him, and saw his hands were shaking; she reached out to cover them with her own. The action did not go unnoticed by anyone else in the room, but nobody commented on it.

“I didn't want to fucking talk about this,” he muttered. “Look— I'm on an assignment from Tapu Bulu. For, uh, a thing.”

There was a long pause.

“For a thing,” repeated Plumeria.

“Yeah. A thing, which has _some_ bearing on all of this, but not enough that I feel like I have to tell you exactly what it is. The Tapu's set me three tasks. To sort of prove that I can do the _actual_ assignment. One of those things is to do a Pokémon journey. I don't think he cares whether I do an island challenge or go to another region; the point of a Pokémon journey is the _journey_, or whatever trite shit it is the Professors tell you when you start. So I have to do that, but the last thing I have to do is help get rid of the Foxes. And he's... um, he's promised he'll help me with that. It won't be next year. I won't take that long in Kanto. If I leave in March, I anticipate I'd be getting home by early August. That's seven months from now, which is plenty of time for Rogelio to get Jack on our side for real, no manipulation required. So if you guys can wait that long, there's a _guarantee_ that Tapu Bulu will be helping us out with this.”

“That's why you wanted me to wait until Guzma was back to talk about it,” said Plumeria, eyes narrowing. “You already knew about it?”

Gladion shifted. “I've known about this since early November,” he mumbled. “I've already done the first task for Tapu Bulu. Foxglove's ghost was haunting Acerola's trial site. When Moon was doing her trial, I got together with Nanu, Sophocles, Molayne, and Acerola and once she was out, we C4'ed the fucker into the afterlife. Tapu Bulu wanted him gone, so we got rid of him. Those are my three tasks— exorcise Foxglove, take a journey, and eliminate the Foxes.”

“Eliminate like killing, or like federal prison?” said Cassie shrewdly.

Gladion shrugged. “He doesn't give a shit. Alola's federal prison is on Poni Island, so either way they'd be off his turf.”

There was a long silence.

“What does Tapu Bulu want to help us for?”

The set of Guzma's mouth was hard and bitter.

“He hasn't,” he continued, “given a Raticate's _ass_ about Po Town or anyone in it, for the last ten fuckin' years. What do we need _his_ help for?”

“I'm not just doing the assignment for shits and giggles, Guzma.” Gladion's voice was level. “I'm not so altruistic that I wouldn't make sure I don't benefit from this too. Tapu Bulu's agreed to grant some concessions. Favors, for me and anyone who helps. So you would get a free wish from the island deity, that you can use for anything it's in his power to grant.”

Moon whistled softly. That was a pretty big deal— and it was no wonder that Gladion hadn't wanted to talk about it. Having the attention of a god was stressful to begin with, and with specific tasks she had to imagine it was positively nerve-wracking.

“And if I wanted him to kill every last one of those bastards?”

“I don't think he'd object.”

Guzma remained deep in thought for well over a minute. Moon studied Plumeria, who was watching Gladion with suspicion in her eyes; Cassie was frowning down at the floor, and Raquel seemed bored.

“All right.” Guzma leaned back in his chair, looking up at Gladion with hooded eyes. “We'll wait until you get back, unless something comes up that we can't ignore.”

“If something like that comes up, talk to me and Nanu before you do anything. Tapu Bulu will still help you, if we ask him to; but it should only be in an emergency.” Gladion's smirk was mirthless. “He doesn't do casual requests.”

That seemed to settle things. Guzma nodded, got to his feet, and walked toward the door.

“Also,” said Plumeria nonchalantly, “you're both invited to a party.”

Moon raised one eyebrow. “A party? When and where?”

“Over at the mansion. Starts at six, runs 'til whenever the fuck we want to stop. Wicke's given us a pass to stay up and be loud for the night. For New Year's Eve, you know. We'll have the Castelia Square ball drop on one of the TVs, there'll be food and music and shit. Jer's gonna DJ, all the kids are having a rave. Come if you want, there's no RSVP.”

“We'll think about it,” promised Moon. “Thanks for the invite.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Plumeria, Cassie, and Raquel filed out after Guzma; Raquel was polite enough to close the door but she winked obnoxiously at them before doing so.

Moon was bursting with questions she wanted to ask, but she could tell Gladion was no longer in a good mood so she tamped them down.

Mostly. “Do you, um, want to talk about it? About anything? It's okay if you don't.”

Gladion sighed softly. “Not today,” he mumbled, flopping backward on Moon's hospital bed and staring dejectedly at the ceiling. “I just don't want to think about things like that for a little bit. I was always going to ask them to help me, but I wasn't going to tell them why. That's... personal.”

“Yeah, I imagine,” said Moon sympathetically. “How about food, then? I kind of really want a cheeseburger.”

Gladion gazed at her for a few moments, but then he sat up. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “Yeah, I could go for some food.”

“Great! Let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladion getting disgusted with _Romeo and Juliet_ is a BIG MOOD. The play is a valuable work of literature and has beautiful writing; but the plot is awful and I will fight anyone who tries to defend it lmao. The only good thing it teaches is that thinking with your genitals instead of your brain will get you and probably the people around you into all kinds of trouble.
> 
> “Moon approved of people who used bookmarks.” —people who use bookmarks are 1000% more attractive than people who don't. I worked in a bookstore for nearly two years and I will fight people about this. DON'T DOG-EAR YOUR PAGES OR FLATTEN THE SPINE. USE A BOOKMARK PLS
> 
> hey remember when I focused on the mechanics of the Pokémon game in this fic and not the ships lmao
> 
> Poipole's moveset is Hawt Garbagé but Naganadel can learn Flamethrower, which takes care of Steel's immunity to Poison as well as coverage for Ice-types, and Dark Pulse, for Psychic coverage. Sadly it doesn't have shit for Ground-types but it also has some neat Flying-type moves like Acrobatics and Air Slash.
> 
> The Professors brought Moon all the Z-Crystals she gave away plus Incinium Z— oh my heart :'<
> 
> “I do know the dance, but I think you should talk to Guzma, yeah? Might do him some good.” —Kukui and Guzma have one of the most interesting relationships in the entire game. I know some people Ship it and that's totally okay, but I want to explore the fact that Guzma is like "UGH I HATE YOU YOU'RE SO ANNOYING" and Kukui is like "dude I love you and I love everyone" and how that translates to (hopefully) an actual eventual friendship
> 
> “God, he would look great in kimonos.” —weird flex but ok
> 
> More Gladimoon cuddles but more importantly HEAD KISSES because I Am Trash
> 
> “His head tipped up again, with the unfortunate— or perhaps fortunate— consequence that his breath wafted over her ear; Moon tried not to react but she couldn't quite help the shiver.” —I spy, with my little eye, a future steamy makeout session involving this exact erogenous zone... and of course Moon panics and goes “OK LET'S HAVE A TICKLE FIGHT” because she's an Idiot (TM)
> 
> “I regret dating you.” “Too late, you're stuck with me.” —this is the Beatrice-and-Benedick type of Bantering With Your Significant Other that I LIVE for
> 
> oh shit Gladion broke out the back hug!!!!!!!
> 
> so fun fact I actually really love the Z-Dance for Savage Spin-Out more than any of the dances so far, except maybe Continental Crush because Olivia looks Very Fuckin Cool doing the Z-Dance for that.
> 
> Once upon a time, Scribe stated that Emmett's only purpose was to be that character that everybody finds annoying as shit... in related news, Scribe is indecisive as fuck
> 
> And yes, we are very much AGAINST the Using Sexuality To Manipulate People trope in this household.
> 
> “Moon turned to look at him— but the lighting in her room had to be broken. For a moment, she could have sworn that his eyes were red.” —uh, so, Moon... about that...
> 
> “Those are my three tasks— exorcise Foxglove, take a journey, and eliminate the Foxes.” —The number three (3) makes sense here... but you know me, I like my fours. ehehehehehehe
> 
> New Year's Eve party hosted by Team Skull? count me McFuckin IN, see u next chapter lmao


	5. Vicia sativa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you deny that they love you more?”
> 
> “No. No, I cannot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: jooniepertree.tumblr.com (mostly a BTS stan account because the choreography for Blood, Sweat, and Tears makes me want to Die but sometimes I reblog Pokémon stuff when I actually remember to get on)  
Conquer The Night Fan Server Discord: invites handed out by request. we are pretty cool, you should come hang out <3

“Hello, Aether Paradise catering services— Tami speaking, what can I do for you?”

“Hello, Tami. This is Amelia Wicke. I was just calling to provide an update to catering on some of the requested dishes for the party at the mansion this evening?”

“O-oh! Ms. Wicke, of course! Um, do you need my manager?”

“I'm confident in your ability to write down my instructions.” Amelia smiled as she spoke; smiles were often audible, which could provide reassurance to an employee who could not read body language over the phone. “Some of the hor d'oeurvres requested by the party hosts are onion rings, mozzarella sticks, and fried cheese curds.”

“Vul ni?” said Justinian, looking up from where he was grooming himself at the mention of cheese.

Amelia waved her hand to quiet her Alo-Ninetales. “However, there are—” She consulted her notes. “—approximately eleven guests who struggle with some kind of sensitivity to products containing gluten, ranging from a mild allergy to fairly severe celiac disease. I wanted to inquire about the products used in the batter for these hor d'oeurvres, and whether it is possible to create gluten-free batter as an alternative.”

“Um— would you mind holding for a second?”

“Of course, Tami. I'm not in any particular rush.”

“Thank you, Ms. Wicke.”

The speaker began to play the soft jazz piano soundtrack that Amelia had selected as the hold music for the entire Paradise. The president's preference had been for classical music, and Faba's, strangely, for opera; but now that Amelia was in charge— as she now was for many things— she was free to impose some of her own preferences instead.

She handed the phone to Nikola, sitting docilely next to her as usual, and glanced down at the tablet, which contained the never-ending checklist of things to do. It had not entirely been a lie when she had told Tami she wasn't in any particular rush; if she needed to wait an hour for the call to pick back up she could, because there was always paperwork and she could transfer the call over to her cell phone if she needed to move.

Fortunately, it seemed that would not be necessary. Nikola chirped softly and handed her the phone; she took it. “Ms. Wicke? I'm back.”

“I'm here, Tami.”

“Um, Samiyah says she can do gluten-free batter no problem. Do you want all of the hor d'oeurvres to be gluten free, or just a few platters?”

“I think it would be easier to make all of them gluten-free. We won't have to worry about mix-ups.”

“Yes, ma'am. I'll let her know. Um, is there anything else you needed, while you're calling?”

“I don't think so, but I may receive further updates later. The party hosts have been a bit sporadic about keeping me in the loop for what they need.” Amelia smiled again. “That's not a complaint, mind you; just an observation. And I certainly wouldn't blame catering for any delays or mistakes caused by the hosts. Thank you for your help, Tami; I hope you have a pleasant afternoon.”

“You're very welcome, Ms. Wicke, and same to you.”

Amelia ended the call, tapped the entry on her tablet list to check it off, and leaned back in her chair for a few moments before reaching for her phone again— her cell phone, rather than the office phone.

“Yeah hi, what's up?”

“I conveyed your request regarding the hor d'oeurvres to catering. They're more than happy to comply. The onion rings, mozzarella sticks, and fried cheese curds will all be gluten-free.”

“Vul ni,” said Justinian, a little louder.

“One moment, please.” Amelia covered the speaker and frowned at Justinian. “The cheese I'm discussing is not for you. I will get you a snack soon.”

“Sha sha,” scolded Joy, in the corner she usually occupied. Justinian stuck his tongue out, making a rude noise at her.

“Would all of you mind,” said Amelia, more amused than annoyed. “I'm trying to have a conversation.” She uncovered the speaker. “My apologies; my Ninetales gets overly excited when he hears the word cheese.”

“Sounds like half of the Skulls, honestly,” said Plumeria, on the other end of the line. “Thanks, Ms. Wicke. Hey, could you send a maintenance guy down to the party room? Jer isn't totally sure where the best spot would be to set up his turntable and stereos.”

“I'll come down myself; I could do with a stretch, and my Pokémon are hungry.”

“You sure?” Plumeria sounded surprised. “Seems kind of beneath you.”

“The most important lesson I have had to learn, as a leader and employer, is that there is no such thing as a task that is beneath me.”

“Good lesson.”

“Thank you. I quite live by it.” Amelia smiled. “Anything else, before I come down? Do _you_ need anything?”

“Me?” Plumeria considered. “Well, sending Molly down with the party checklist was genius, so she's mostly got that under control. Trinh's in charge of decorating— says thanks for the glow-in-the-dark paints and blacklights, by the way. Um— I don't think I need anything right n— what was that, G?” A pause. “Oh, would you mind bringing us a couple of colas? G's got a headache from all the noise but he doesn't want to go lie down, so he's trying to self-medicate with caffeine.”

Amelia hummed understandingly. She often did the same thing. One could only take so many NSAIDs before one risked damaging one's liver. “Would he prefer coffee? It has more caffeine.”

“Well to be perfectly honest with you he'd probably really like one of those Red Tauros energy drinks, but we try not to drink that shit in front of the kids. They don't need any more help bouncing off the fucking walls.”

“I can get one from the machine and put it in a cold-thermos. I keep about eight of them in my office to indulge my soda habit. What about you?”

“I'll just stick to cola. Thanks.”

“I'll be right down to help Jeremiah, then; and tell Trinh she's very welcome to the paint and blacklights. If she needs more, I believe the planetarium should have extra blacklights in storage— they have them for an annual Halloween event.”

“I'll let her know. Thanks again.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Amelia ended the call and got to her feet, picking up her tablet. “All right, everyone, we're going on a walk. You can ride in your Pokéball or you can use your feet.”

“Pharo,” said Nikola, hopping down from her chair next to Amelia's. Alouette, sitting on her own chair, had clearly been listening to the conversation; she reached up and pulled two cold-thermoses from the shelf where Amelia kept them, holding them out.

“Thank you, Lou.” Amelia patted Alouette fondly, recalling her and Joy to their balls— Joy was antisocial and overprotective at the best of times, and tended to prefer her ball if they weren't in the office or in Amelia's living quarters. Justinian and Nikola elected to walk, for very different reasons— Nikola liked being out of her ball, and Justinian liked getting compliments from strangers who admired his beauty. To be fair, Justinian was a very handsome Ninetales; but there was such a thing as taking it too far.

Kathleen, Pilar, and Jamal looked up from their desks. Amelia smiled at all of them. “I'm stepping out for a bit, but feel free to transfer calls to my cell phone. I should be able to answer most of them immediately.”

“Will do, ma'am.”

“Just Amelia, please. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I don't anticipate being gone for longer than an hour. Thank you for holding down the fort.”

“Of course, ma— um, Amelia!”

There was a bank of vending machines just outside of her Paradise offices; she swiped her card for a can of Red Tauros, a plain cola, and a Lanakila Dew for herself. As always, there was a nasty little voice lingering in the back of her head as she bought the Lanakila Dew. Once it had sounded like her mother, but in recent years it had begun to sound more like the president. _Drinking that nasty stuff is why you're so fat you won't be able to get a man; it's got so much sugar in it_.

“Tal pix vul,” said Justinian disapprovingly, pressing his head up under her hand.

Firstly, Amelia reminded herself as she obliged Justinian by scratching behind his ears, if being slightly overweight meant she wouldn't be able to get a man, then she didn't want one anyway; and secondly, the Lanakila Dew was the only soda with a high enough concentration of caffeine for her to get the energy she needed. If she lived somewhere colder, she might have drunk coffee more often; but despite Aether's air-conditioned halls Amelia often ran rather warm. An ice-cold soda was the perfect solution for this; and if it kept her from falling asleep at her desk, so much the better.

Plus, coffee always gave her the runs, and she simply didn't have _time_ for that. It would be terribly unseemly to conduct phone meetings while sitting on the john. She'd done it before, but it was always awkward to risk someone asking why her end of the line sounded so echoey or worse, _splashy_.

The Red Tauros went into one cold-thermos, and her Lanakila Dew went into the other— tasty as it was, Amelia did not find the electric yellowish-green color at all appealing, and putting it into the cold-thermos meant she didn't have to look at it. She sipped at her soda as she walked through the Paradise, swiping her card to pass doors and checkpoints until she reached the main lobby.

Of course, because the universe conspired to get in her way when she had somewhere she wanted to be, she immediately caught sight of Marcus Faba, who was attempting to argue with security for the third time that week. Justinian's nose wrinkled, and Joy's Pokéball began to vibrate madly. Amelia, because she was petty and wanted to pass on her near-constant headache to Marcus, obeyed Joy's request and allowed her out of her ball.

“I'm telling you, I left my card in R&D!” he insisted, slamming his hands onto the desk. The guard, unfazed, eyed Faba with a single raised eyebrow. “If you don't let me pass, I'll report you to Legal for obstructing my ability to do my job!”

“Firstly, Marcus, you would be reporting to HR, not Legal,” said Amelia sweetly. Marcus turned around, eyes narrowing in a resigned, almost half-hearted glare; Joy snarled at him and his eyes flicked down to the Bisharp briefly. “Secondly, you are quite free to walk into R&D if you have a security escort with the clearance to accompany you.”

“My card is in a lab with a sensitive experiment running. I can't just allow any meat-headed bozo to clamber in and skew the data!”

“Perhaps I can get it for you. What lab did you leave it in, again?”

There was a long pause.

“Or perhaps,” mused Amelia, offering Marcus a vapid, empty smile, “you were simply attempting to gain access to some of the labs from which you are currently barred? If I asked you to turn out your pockets, would we find your card?”

He turned around, stomping away with a loud, scornful huff. Joy screeched something unspeakably rude after him.

“I love being right,” murmured Amelia sagely, turning back to look at the grinning guard. “Please note that he's made belligerent requests in his file; the next time he makes one, whoever he's yelling at has my full and open permission to write him up for insubordination and— ah, what was it he was saying? Obstructing the ability of others to do their jobs.”

“Very nice, ma'am,” said the guard, pulling out his keyboard with a gleeful expression on his face. “Seems fitting.”

“I rather think so, myself. Do call if he attempts to cause you more problems.”

“Will do, ma'am.”

“Just Amelia is fine,” she reminded him, recalling Joy to her ball. The guard nodded once, but she knew he would forget. Everyone forgot, but it wasn't for a bad reason. Intimidation and respect made for a hell of a combination, and many of Aether's employees felt both of those things for her. It wasn't braggadocio; it was a statement of fact. One had only to look at this last year's statistics regarding company morale; it rose sharply after the president went into the Ultra Wormhole approximately one month ago— which was incidentally also when Wicke pulled every string, every favor she was owed to get herself into a position of power _over_ Faba. The president wouldn't have allowed it if she'd been around— it amused her to watch Amelia try, and increasingly fail, to override the man's authority despite his general incompetence outside of a laboratory.

The president's view of everyone around her as puppets to be manipulated had not, in fact, been limited to her children.

The crisp, mild air of an Alolan winter was refreshing, and she strode across the gardens— waving to Rogelio Silveira, who looked ecstatic to be helping the gardening crew— and swiped her card to let herself and her Pokémon into the mansion.

* * * * *

Amelia's original position in the Aether Foundation had been that of Arbutus Mohn's assistant. He had required the help of a paralegal, which she had been at the time, for some point of concern in law and ethics relating to an experiment; Amelia had been happy to assist as an outside consultant, and was surprised when he offered her five times her current salary to work as his personal assistant. She had taken it at once— she wasn't _stupid_— but was happy to discover that the job suited her far more than being a paralegal ever had. She was also able to go to law school in her spare time, and had become a lawyer about five years after she'd started working for Arbutus Mohn.

The person who decided how the mansion was decorated was the person who was in charge of living there. During her employment it had originally been Arbutus, who favored warm, rich colors and dark wood; then Lusamine, who had changed it all to the minimalist black-and-white aesthetic. But at the moment that person was Amelia; so she had (pettily, gleefully, triumphantly) ordered about thirty pallets of spray paint in various colors and told Team Skull to go to town. Most of the discoloration was not done with any particular talent, though every time she passed the black door of Lusamine's bedroom, she had to hide her smile at the fairly realistic male anatomy painted on in white. However, there were some places that were turning into works of art. One of the girls— Trinh Ashton-Nguyen, Amelia recalled from the profiling she'd had HR compile on each Team Skull resident— had claimed the entire schoolroom, laying down tarps so she could paint each of the desks and chairs without getting paint on the floor; the walls were beginning to display a wild spectrum of geometric designs, minimalistic Pokémon, and grinning, hollow-eyed skulls. Fitting, Amelia thought.

(One of the first things she'd done, after Gladion had taken Moon and left the laboratory room where Private Dulse and Private Soliera had been kind enough to privately tend to the president's injuries, was to call down three psychologists she'd had on standby. They'd been privy to the previous conversation, watching the CCTV feed and listening to the miked room; that, as well as a brief interview with the president herself, had been enough for them to agree that she was a danger to herself and others. The president had screamed and cried and tried to hit Amelia, but Private Soliera restrained her until security could be called. She was currently staying in a guarded room in R&D. It was a temporary measure, but it kept her out of everyone's hair until Lillie and Gladion decided what they wanted to do next.

Speaking of Lillie and Gladion— if Moon and Hau really intended to leave tomorrow or the day after, Amelia needed to have a chat with all four of them.)

The “party room” that Plumeria had named was, in fact, a ballroom. The centerpiece of said ballroom— because Amelia's erstwhile employer was just tasteless enough to want to display her wealth in the most lavish fashion possible— was a chandelier that glistened with thousands of Swarovski crystals. As Amelia walked into the ballroom she saw, delightedly, that Trinh stood on a cherry-picker ladder with a breathing mask and a belt containing several cans of spray paint; she was wafting various neon colors over the chandelier but not covering each crystal completely. If she wasn't mistaken, then when the chandelier light was replaced with one of the UVA bulbs and turned on, the crystals would sparkle in glow-in-the-dark neon. It was probably the world's most expensive disco ball.

“Thanks for coming.”

Plumeria Sauvageot strode toward her, hands in pockets; she held out one hand for the bottle of cola before cracking it open and taking a hearty swig.

“G's over there,” she said, nodding toward where several of the Skulls were looking with speculative expressions at the grand piano that quite probably needed to be tuned. Guzma Mahelona was watching the Skulls from a folding chair, with the same speculative expression and crossed arms.

“Do let them know that the piano is a Steinway and Sons, and therefore cost nearly seventeen million Poké,” said Amelia pleasantly. “I should hate to have to replace it. It's one of the few things in this house that actually made someone happy.”

Plumeria nodded, tucking the cola under one arm so she could cup her hands to her mouth. “OI! THE PIANO'S OFF-LIMITS!”

The Skulls dispersed, and Guzma seemed to relax slightly, turning to look at Plumeria and Amelia as they approached. She handed him the cold-thermos containing the requested Red Tauros, and he hummed appreciatively but did not thank her. Plumeria and Justinian both glared at him, but Amelia honestly didn't mind.

“So, Mr. Craigley requires my assistance where exactly?”

Plumeria snorted. “Jer would bust a lung if you called him that to his face. He's over there, dragging in his stupid turntable.” She sounded affectionate, despite the harsh words. “Idiot nearly got himself killed trying to get it out of Po Town. Wouldn't go without it. I actually had to call a Charizard to carry it out, and it nearly got shot down by the Foxes.”

“Hmm,” said Amelia, studying Jeremiah Craigley and the two young men with him— Jeong Ki-moon, who had stated his family name and given name in the traditional order despite the way his face had pinched when he'd done so; and Almas Karim, nervously shaking freshly touched-up silver hair out of his face and biting at his nails. Given what Amelia knew about his background, she didn't much blame him for being nervous. “I think the best spot would be over by the piano, actually.”

“Oh yeah? Why's that?”

“It was placed there for the acoustics. The sound reaches every part of the room.”

She strode over to Jeremiah, struggling to carry his turntable without damaging it. “Allow me to help you,” she said gently, taking one end of it; Nikola chirped happily and reached out to assist. “Oh, Nik, be careful— it's electronic, and you don't want to mess anything up.”

Jeremiah sighed in relief. “Thanks, Ms. Wicke. Where's it go?”

“Over by the piano. Will you need a table?”

“Yeah, if you've got one. Anything's fine as long as it's at least as high as my waist.”

Amelia glanced at his waist, taking a quick visual measurement. “I think one of the tables in the schoolroom might reasonably be appropriated for this. Do you know any muscled types who might be willing to assist in bringing it over?”

“Yeah, but someone else has to ask them.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “And why is that?”

“Because the muscle-y ones are scary, and I am a tiny and easily intimidated criminal gay.”

Ki-moon smacked Jeremiah's arm, skin flushing to a dull rose-gold. “Can you not speak in meme for an entire fu— for an entire second.”

“You're less tiny than me,” murmured Almas, now picking at the skin around his nails.

Amelia reached out, placing a hand on Almas's slender wrist. “You're going to bleed,” she said gently. “If you need adhesive bandages, there are some in the schoolroom. And if you would like to borrow any of Lillie's nail polish, I'm sure she wouldn't mind. The polish is rather old, but I recall that your nails were painted when you arrived here.”

Almas froze, staring at Amelia in silent horror.

“It's up to you,” she continued, sensing a sudden rise in hostility from both Jeremiah and Ki-moon. “I believe Lillie had some of the clear polish with the chemical additive that makes it taste bitter; she originally began painting her nails in an attempt to stop her own nail-biting habit. It dries matte, so if you don't want anyone to see it you don't have to. As always, you may choose how to present yourself. It is your right.”

He inhaled— sharp, soft, sudden. Amelia was reminded horribly of nearly-fourteen-year-old Lillie, staring at her with vacant grief after the president had announced Gladion's escape with Type: Null and verbally disowned him in practically the same breath.

“Th-thanks,” stuttered Almas, red rushing into his pale-brown skin as he turned to look at Plumeria. “Um— could you?”

“I'll ask,” promised Plumeria, her tone impossibly gentle. “But she's a sweetheart, she'll definitely say yes. Might even offer to come paint them herself, if she's not too busy swapping spit with her boyfriend.”

“Thank you for that charming mental image,” said Amelia, straight-faced. It would have been too rude to tell them about when she'd caught Lillie and Hau in one of the laundry cart stalls a few days ago, but she could laugh at it to herself. “Now, where are these muscled types I am to coerce into doing your heavy lifting?”

Jeremiah and Ki-moon stayed with the turntable and Guzma, talking quietly— though the latter didn't participate in the conversation, sipping his Red Tauros in silence. Plumeria and Almas followed her to the schoolroom, and the other Team Skull boys took the table Amelia had been thinking of (formerly white, now lime-green and electric blue) and took it to the ballroom.

“Lillie says she's coming over to help you pick a color,” reported Plumeria, looking up from her phone. “And apparently she's bringing Moon, too.” Her eyes crinkled into a grin. “G and Cass and Raquel and I all went to pay Glads a visit this morning, and he was getting pretty cozy with Moon. Bet she's not too thrilled about getting dragged over.”

“If they're coming over, then Hau and Gladion will be coming with them.” Amelia was quite sure of that, and made an executive decision. “Would you mind meeting them at the door so Lillie can show Almas, Hau, and Moon up to her room? I need to do some work but I'd rather not walk all the way back to my main office, and I wanted to speak with Gladion anyway. Could you tell him where I'm at?”

“I'll send him your way,” promised Plumeria. “Come on, Al— we'll go wait for them.”

But Almas hesitated for a moment, before quickly rushing over to Amelia and wrapping thin arms around her waist, pressing his face into her arm. “Thanksforeverythingokaybye.”

He was gone as soon as he'd arrived. Amelia was, for once, rather lost for words.

“Fuck,” muttered Plumeria, scrubbing roughly at her eyes with one hand. “I just— he needs what you said to him more than anything, you know?”

“I do know,” said Amelia gently. “He told me all about it, when I was writing down his information. There were medical questions, you understand. I wasn't trying to be nosy or unkind.”

“Right. He knows that. Better you than an actual doctor, too— sometimes they can be pricks about that kind of thing.” Plumeria offered her a wave and walked off in the same direction Almas had gone.

Amelia took herself and her Lanakila Dew to her mansion office and quickly sent an email to Kathleen, Pilar, and Jamal to let them know that she would be working in the other office for the rest of the day. She CC'ed Mariah Langbroek— or, as everyone knew her, Molly— as well, figuring that her intern would have the rest of the party preparations well in hand; but it wouldn't hurt to let her know she could come and ask for advice in person since they were in the same building. Her office was laid out exactly the same way here as it was in the main complex; she let Alouette and Joy back out before sitting down at the desk. Justinian settled into his favored seat atop the safe; Alouette and Nikola both found their stools and got to work; and Joy went to sulk in the corner, as per usual.

* * * * *

There was a soft rap at the door. “Come in.”

“Hi, you wanted to see me?”

Joy glared as Gladion walked in, but a quiet, sharp order from Amelia made her look away. Joy was perfectly well aware that Gladion and Lillie were not their mother; it was just the resemblance that put her on edge.

Gladion sat down in the chair across from Amelia. His face was distinctly flushed, and he seemed to be in a fairly good mood— probably, in some way or another, because of Moon.

“I did.” Amelia set her tablet aside, folding her hands on her lap as she regarded Gladion. “I have not had the chance to speak with you privately yet since your return from Ultra Space, but I think that is for the best.”

“I needed some distance from it.” He took her point at once. “I'm guessing you have something difficult to ask me.”

“I don't wish to upset you, but I am not sure I can avoid it.” She took a breath. “What are your plans now that you've returned? You decided to accompany Lillie, Moon, and Hau on Poni Island, in order to bring Silvally into Ultra Space where it assisted you in warding off Ultra Beasts. But that is finished, and I am somewhat concerned because you have not disclosed any sort of plan for the future.”

He surprised her by letting out a relieved laugh. “Oh, is that all? I was going to tell you tomorrow, probably. Um— I want to go to Kanto and do a gym challenge.”

The statement was simple and bold, but from the heightened flush and the tightening of his clenched fists, Amelia knew that it had cost him a little to say so without hesitation or wariness.

“I think that is a very good idea,” she said briskly. “You've mentioned that in your work with Team Skull, you were often made to invade or deface trial sites. I imagine that the island challenge wouldn't be quite as meaningful to someone who's seen just about every part of it before.”

“Yeah,” he mumbled. “Didn't seem right.”

“And Kanto is a fine alternative— possibly the closest region, though I believe we are more or less equidistant to Kanto and Unova. Would you prefer to go there, since you've been before?”

Gladion shook his head. “I hated Unova. It was loud and way too fucking crowded.” He paused. “Um, sorry.”

“I'm well aware that you've become more accustomed to using expletives while you have spent time away from me. Don't censor yourself on my account; Arceus only knows what runs through _my_ head every time I have to speak with your mother.”

He snorted at that. “Oh god, same. Anyway, I'd rather go to Kanto.”

“Very good. When do you want to go?”

Gladion hesitated, then cleared his throat. “Um. Okay. I think, like... March? Early March, probably. Maybe even late February.”

Amelia studied him for a few moments. “Something is on your mind,” she said evenly, but reached for her tablet anyway. “I will make preparations for you to renew your passport, and we will apply for a Trainer's visa. You'll begin the traditional gym challenge early if you go in March.”

“I'd rather beat the rush.”

“I would do the same, in your shoes.”

There was a pause, as she made a new entry in the to-do list— _Gladion to Kanto_— and marked it _urgent_ so that it would be prioritized.

“I need to finish it as fast as possible.”

Amelia paused at that, looking up at him again. He looked uncomfortable, as though he didn't want to talk.

“Vula?” inquired Justinian, sitting up to look at them.

“Do you want to pet him?” Amelia offered. “If it's easier to talk while you're petting.”

He shook his head, reaching for his belt as an alternative; out came the newly named Silvally, who looked around the room with disdain before hopping onto Gladion's lap and curling up, despite the fact that she was far too large and her tail fin hung over one end and her feathery ruff hung over the other. Joy was still glaring, but this time it was directed at Null, the unknown quantity. Justinian hopped down and climbed into Amelia's lap instead, and she ruffled his fur as Gladion ruffled Null's.

“You don't have to tell me anything,” Amelia assured him. “I think she'll miss you just as much.”

“I— that wasn't what I—” Now Cherrim-red, he gave up on trying to defend himself, slumping back in the chair. “You think?”

“I do.”

“She said she'd be fine with it.”

“Moon is an idealist,” Amelia informed him. “She believes she will be fine with it. She is quite correct, but she will miss you more than she thinks she will.”

“Remind me why you're a lawyer and not a psychologist.”

“I'll remind you that I'm technically both.” She grinned, drawing a soft laugh from him. “Now, what's the other reason you want to finish quickly?”

The laugh faded abruptly; he seemed to shrink smaller into the chair for a few moments. Then, he gently displaced Null so that she was sitting on the ground with her chin on his leg rather than occupying his entire lap. He reached into his pocket briefly and drew his hand out, enclosing something in his fist; the fingers curled open as he placed the mystery object on the desk between them.

Amelia studied the rock for a few moments. “That is a black and white rock,” she observed. “The white is oddly translucent in places; and there are different flecks of color visible within the stone.”

“Do you know what it is?”

His voice was barely more than a whisper.

“I know what it looks like,” she answered guardedly. “But you will have to confirm it. It is a Sparkling Stone, is it not? The ones traditionally given by the Tapus to future kahunas and trial captains.”

Gladion nodded jerkily, leaning back in the chair; his eyes were glued to the stone. “Did any of us ever tell you about when Moon got lost in the Haina Desert?”

“I knew of it, but I had not heard the full story.”

He sighed. “So basically, when Nebby was still being a little shit, it went into the desert to get Tapu Bulu's aura or whatever. The trial guide there wouldn't let Lillie or Moon or Hau in, because he was a bureaucratic asshole. So Moon did the dumbest thing she's ever done in her life and just fucking vaulted over the trial gate and ran into the desert after Nebby.” He paused. “And she left her fucking Pokémon behind.”

Amelia nodded. “So I recall.”

“Um, Lillie asked me to go after her. Because she was freaking out too bad to move, and Hau refused to leave her. So I hopped the fence and went after her. Right into a fucking sandstorm, because Arceus hates me. I found her with her Metang— she hadn't caught it yet, it was kind of stalking her or something, I don't know. She was cut up pretty bad, too. A Gible tried to gnaw a chunk out of her leg, she had scratches on her throat and face and shit, she was covered in blood and there was sand getting into everything so she was just curled up in a ball, half unconscious and half sobbing like a baby. W-worst thing I've ever seen in my life.” His voice shook a little, but he cleared his throat. “Um, anyway I got there and I was trying to figure out whether to go or to wait out the storm but then Nebby comes back with _Tapu Bulu_, of all fucking deities.”

“He doesn't take kindly to visitors.”

“Yeah, no. I thought he was going to kill me.” Gladion took a deep breath. “But then I, um. I heard him. In my head. And he gave me the stone.” Tears were dripping down his face. “A-a-and he said, he said that, that he chose _me_. To be next, after Nanu. And he knows I'm young, but he— he needs someone like me, someone who's been through absolute fucking _shit_, because so has the entire goddamn _island_, so I'm apparently the best person to fucking fix it.”

His breath grew more ragged; Null let out a soft whine and Justinian stirred restlessly.

“I can't even fix my own fucking b-broken self,” he finally whispered, face crumpling. “Wicke— 'Melia, I c-can't fix a fucking island if, if I can't fix _me_.”

For probably the billionth time, her heart broke for him. She set Justinian on the desk and stood, walking around the table to pull Gladion up into a hug. He didn't object, merely sobbing into her shoulder like a child.

“I haven't told a-anyone. Nanu knows, and so do Sophocles and Molayne and Acerola. And Hapu knows somehow, too. She says all the kahunas and trial captains know, but they're keeping their mouths shut about it. I don't think I can do it. I don't know if I can do it.”

“Gladion.”

He looked up at her, mouth pinched tight to keep his lips from trembling. Amelia smiled softly at him, smoothing down agitated, lopsided hair.

“Tapu Bulu chose correctly,” she said softly. “You are not broken, Gladion. _You are not broken_. If you only believe one thing I say to you today, make it this: you are not broken. You are valiant, and persistent, and humble, and tender-hearted. You are what is needed. You will make an admirable kahuna.”

He choked on another sob, pressing his face back into her shoulder as he shook. Amelia held him, patting his back and wishing, not for the first time, that she'd had the privilege of being his mother instead of the woman in the other building. It was a thought she would never, ever express out loud, except perhaps to her own therapist.

(She didn't have a therapist. She currently didn't have any time to see one. She really, _really_ needed a therapist.)

“So you want to go to Kanto before you ascend as kahuna?” she asked, in an attempt to clarify as they both returned to their seats. All of the Pokémon were listening— even Alouette, though she was still busy sorting paperwork into the seven-color system Amelia had implemented.

“Yeah. He gave me these three tasks I have to complete. I think every kahuna might have to do something similar, but I'm not totally sure how that works. The first thing was to get rid of Foxglove's ghost, which was hanging around Acerola's trial site for years. Um, Nanu and I, with the help of Molayne and Acerola and Sophocles, we exorcised him. With C4.”

The tiny twitch of his mouth told her that he was taking solace in the dark humor of overkill. Amelia answed his humor with a soft smile of her own. “And the other two tasks?”

“I have to go on a Pokémon journey,” said Gladion, and he took a deep breath. “A-and I have to get rid of the Foxes.”

“Hmm,” she said, letting him go to walk back around to the desk. “An intimidating task, indeed. May I inquire as to your plans for doing so?”

“Yeah. I actually just talked about this, with Guzma and Plumeria. I didn't tell them I'd be the kahuna, but I said that Tapu Bulu had set me some tasks. They said we need an inside man, and there's some plan for Rogelio to try and low-key befriend Jack. Or seduce him or some shit like that— Moon shut _that_ down pretty quick, though. But no matter what they do it will take some time, so I thought I'd go to Kanto while that happens. Then after that, we can move against the Foxes. I'm not quite sure of the logistics of that, but Tapu Bulu said he would help us out. And he'll, um, grant boons to anyone who assists.”

Amelia raised an impressed eyebrow. “What constitutes assisting?”

“Helping plan and obtain resources, I guess.” Gladion shrugged. “I don't get a boon, as I'm the future kahuna or whatever. But Guzma, Plumeria, Cassie, and Raquel would all get one, as they're doing the main planning for this. Moon gets one, because she was there for the conversation and there's no way in hell she would sit this out. Obviously Rogelio would get one, because this hinges on him; but they can't very well bring Rogelio in without Molly. They're inseparable best friends. So she'd get one too. And I suppose you, if you're willing to help. And I imagine that Molayne would get something, as he's not a trial captain anymore. But Nanu and Sophocles and Acerola wouldn't, because they already work for Tapu Bulu so they have to do what he asks anyway.”

It was a sound analysis. “And what will you need from me, in the meantime?”

“Team Skull needs somewhere to stay, obviously. Will you get in trouble for them vandalizing the mansion?”

“It's not vandalism if I commissioned it,” said Amelia primly. “I paid for the paint, which counts as a commission fee or at the very least paying for material costs. I may offer anyone who participated in the painting a monetary renumeration, if it will simplify the legal issue.”

Gladion snorted. “Won't the Foundation board be pissed?”

“I ordered that several rooms be left intact. They include any bedrooms whose occupants have not given permission for painting; any offices where it is clear that work is regularly done; the bathrooms and the kitchens; and the conference room.” Amelia paused, keeping her voice delicate. “Though I did tell them to mark any doors to off-limits places so that they know what is off-limits and what isn't. The painting on your mother's bedroom doorway, in particular, is quite fetching.”

“I'll have to have a look. Um— if we need like, equipment for the thing with the Foxes, would you be okay with lending me some money? I've got plenty from all the battling I do but I'm not sure I'd have enough. I'll pay you back—”

“I will cover the costs. You have no obligation to pay me back.”

He frowned. “You always do that,” he mumbled. “You're really, really generous, and you never want anything back. It makes me feel bad.”

Amelia folded her hands over her lap. “Well,” she said carefully, “generosity has long been one of my own little rebellions against your mother. Functionally speaking, she is quite skilled at running a company, and believe it or not she has the detached altruism necessary to make compassionate decisions. She doesn't have it for the people she knows personally, but she has it for Pokémon she doesn't know and hasn't met. And while I was not subject to the same abuse that you and Lillie were, you may rest assured that the least favorite part of my employment these last eleven years was dealing with your mother in any capacity.”

“It's literally been your job to deal with her.”

“It's been my job to delegate for her,” she corrected. “I divide her list of tasks into things I can do myself, and things that must be done by others. I send people requests, compile replies, and field calls. Your mother doesn't want progress updates; she wants results. I am the intermediary between the president and the company; thus ensuring that others are not subjected to her dysfunctionality.”

He was staring at her, eyes wide.

“So,” concluded Amelia, “I have taken my revenge in very petty, small-minded ways. I frequently go over budget in order to ensure that contractors and employees alike are paid generously. I am rude to Faba whenever I can get away with it. I turn the air-conditioning on in the winter and the heating in the summer until she complains. I allow one hundred and nine teenagers and young adults to destroy nearly an entire mansion's worth of furniture with spray paint and general hard use. And I collect CCTV feeds and audio files and compile them in my folder of exhaustive evidence, knowing that these records are public access and that she has no right to prevent me from saving them; and knowing that even if I cannot rebel right then, I shall be able to do so later.”

Gladion laughed softly. He had such a sweet smile, reflected Amelia; but she had only rarely seen it since Arbutus Mohn's death. “Sometimes I think you're scarier than _her_.”

“She _knows_ I'm scarier.” It was one of the most satisfying things she'd gotten the president to understand. There was ample proof, folders and files and clouds of it; and even someone as prideful as the president could not argue with irrefutable evidence that she was a terrible parent and a manipulative abuser. For the first time she had seen fear in Lusamine's eyes; and there was something that just felt _right_ about that.

(Amelia would have to be careful. Megalomania was part of how the president had gotten to be the way she was, and it would not do to follow in her footsteps.)

With another hug Gladion left, probably headed up to Lillie's room to look for Moon, Hau, Lillie, and presumably Almas.

* * * * *

Amelia was left alone in the office, and after checking a few more minor tasks off her checklist she began the process of opening a new bank account— but she would need some assistance for this, and it was a call she needed to make anyway. She picked up her cell phone and dialed.

The call almost went to the answering machine, but then a gruff voice at the other end picked up immediately.

“Yeah?”

“Gladion told me about his situation,” said Amelia without preamble. “I have some questions, and some resources to offer.”

“Can't promise you answers.” A vile noise that she interpreted to be Ishmael Nanu grinding his teeth echoed through the line; it was a good thing he couldn't see her silent wince. “Kid told me he was next and showed me the rock. Bulu had me pull him in on the Foxglove bit. I lent him an old coat I've used when I've been out on kahuna business.”

Amelia frowned. “He didn't mention anything about tasks?”

“Hell, no. And I don't want to know about it, either; if Bulu wanted me to know he'd-a told me his own damn self.”

“Hmm.” There were many things she would have liked to say to Nanu— why had he let Ula'ula Island go to seed, why had the Foxes been allowed to stay on Po Town, why hadn't he protected Gladion and Null from whatever vile things they'd been made to do as Team Skull Enforcers— but she knew it was likely to fall on deaf ears. Nanu could be agreeable and even fairly chatty, if he wasn't troubled by rheumatism or juvenile delinquents. But something about Amelia always seemed to get his back up. “I suppose I don't have anything else to say to you, then. Sorry for troubling you.”

“Mm-hmm.” The line went dead, and she rolled her eyes as she hung up and dialed another number instead.

“Why're you calling me and not Plumes?” said Guzma, in lieu of any kind of greeting.

“Gladion has discussed the situation with removing the Foxes with me,” she informed him; bluntness for bluntness was her policy with both Guzma and Nanu, and it had served her well so far. “I will cover all costs you may incur in preparation, be it Rogelio's phone bill or bulletproof vests. I am creating a bank account where I will deposit funds, and issue debit cards to the joint holders of the account. You are to be one of them.”

“You should have Plumes do that, not me.” He sounded a little wistful. “No way of knowing whether I'll blow it all on pot or booze, after all.”

She _really_ ought to have a word with Plumeria, about either individual or couples therapy. “I trust you.”

“I thought you were smart.”

Amelia ignored the backhanded insult. “And at any rate, Plumeria is your second, not the other way around. If you like, I will issue a card to her as well. I had planned for the cardholders to be you, Gladion, and myself; but it might be possible to add a fourth name. I don't remember if more than three people can be owners of one account.”

“Oh.” He was quiet for so long that Amelia half wondered if he had fallen asleep in the folding chair over in the ballroom. “Yeah, I guess that's fair. Need my information and shit?”

“That would be most appreciated.”

“I can get the kid, if you want his stuff.”

“I have access to his records, though I will of course ask permission before I do so.”

“Decent of you. Be over in a second.”

Another click. Wicke sent a quick text to Gladion— _May I access your private information for a few moments to open a bank account re: removing the Foxes?_— and quickly signed a few e-forms before there was a rap at the door and Guzma walked in, hands slouched in his pockets.

“Thank you for coming so quickly. Please take a seat. I promise this will not take very long at all. The debit cards themselves may take some time to arrive, but Gladion has told me he doesn't intend to leave for Kanto immediately, and the plan to get Jack to change sides will take time to carry out...”

* * * * *

“Look, all I'm saying is that you should wear one of your old dresses, but without one of those prissy little jackets or blouses. And no socks, either.”

“It doesn't cover anything,” protested Lillie, from the other side of her door. “And it's cold.”

“Yeah, but you've got those long legs.” That was Almas, speaking softly but clearly smiling. “Hau will lose his mind.”

Amelia rapped on the open door, Justinian at her heels, and all five of the room's occupants looked up— though much to her surprise, Hau and Gladion were not among them. Moon, Lillie, Almas, Trinh, and another of the Team Skull girls— Uilani Herschel, if she remembered correctly— were sitting on Lillie's bed or the floor. Uilani was on the vanity stool, leaning forward as she applied something to her eyes with her fingertips— it looked like false eyelashes, but Wicke rarely wore makeup so she wasn't entirely sure. Trinh's wet, hot-pink hair was wrapped up in foam rollers; she pointed the hairdryer directly at it. Both Moon's backpack and Lillie's had clearly been dragged over to the house, for half of the clothes were strewn over the bed, floor, and desk.

“Wardrobe trouble?” she greeted them, tone dry. Justinian promptly scampered over to Lillie, nosing inquiringly at her hand before moving over to Almas and smiling a fox-smile, with cheerful bared teeth before sticking his tongue out to lick at his hand instead. It produced a tiny smile on Almas's face.

“Hi, Wicke,” said Lillie, flushing. “Um— Amelia, sorry.”

“It's quite all right. I know it takes getting used to.”

“She used to wear the white dresses all the time, right?” said Moon, looking up at Amelia.

“Correct. They are part of a dress code that was strictly enforced by the president.”

Almas winced. “Ooh, that's rough.”

“But,” continued Moon, spreading out her hands, “if Lillie wears one of the white dresses to the party, it does two things. First, you lay off the long socks and the little jackety thing, and we curl your hair and leave it down so it's all pretty and mermaid-y and stuff. There's gonna be blacklights, so you'll glow in the dark and it will be awesome. And secondly, we put you in this pair of deathtrap heels—” Moon's foot nudged the heels in question, which did in fact look rather dangerous. “—and then your legs look even longer and Hau's whole brain explodes.”

“I don't want his brain to explode!” said Lillie, turning scarlet.

“But you do want him to look at you,” said Uilani knowingly, swiping a dark liner pen across her lash line.

Lillie went even redder, but did not contest the point.

“If I may?”

Moon waved an encouraging hand at Amelia. “Yeah, go for it.”

“I think that Lillie should wear whatever she is comfortable wearing.”

“Thank you!” said Lillie triumphantly. “I'll wear one of the dresses, but I'm not putting on the heels. They're nearly four inches high. That's ridiculous— I'd be six feet even if I put those on.”

“Almost as tall as Hau,” observed Moon innocently.

“I'll stick to flats, thanks. Why don't _you_ wear the heels? You're shorter than I am.”

“Oi!” Moon, grinning, grabbed a discarded shirt and hurled it at Lillie. “I don't want to break my ankles, thanks.”

“Gladion likes your legs,” said Trinh, as she switched off the hairdryer.

Lillie, Almas, and Uilani all burst out laughing; Moon went violently red. “H-how would you know?”

“He thinks he's being subtle as long as you don't see him staring, but the rest of the world exists. He ain't slick. He looks at your legs _a lot_.”

“So maybe you _do_ wear the heels,” said Lillie, a touch suggestively.

“I... think I'd better not.” Moon chewed on her lower lip, frowning. “We're taking things slow, so I'm not going to make him suffer unduly...”

Almas snorted. “I'm sure he'll manage to complain about it no matter what you wear. He's got heart-eyes bigger than Hau does for Lillie, and that's saying something.”

“Hey!”

Amelia cleared her throat before the teasing could escalate any further. “I would love to stay and listen to this conversation, but I need to borrow Lillie for a few moments.”

“Oh, sure.” Lillie glanced around the room, looking at the scattered clothes and shoes everywhere. “Um, I guess you all can keep looking through my stuff. I have a lot of white dresses, if any of the Team Skull girls want to use glow-in-the-dark paint to color them.”

She got up and followed Amelia out of the room, Justinian scampering after them; they went down the hall until they reached the door to Gladion's room. “Is your brother in here?”

“I think so— Hau said something about a video game system, and Gladion mentioned he had one here.”

Amelia knocked at that door as well; it opened a few seconds later. “Is Hau with you?”

“I'm beating him at Luxio Kart!” hollered Hau from inside.

“That's not difficult, I'm terrible at it,” retorted Gladion. “What's up?”

“I wanted to talk to both of you in private.”

“Okay. Hau, you can do whatever until I get back.”

“Can I download a bunch of new games off the online store?”

“_No_! I'm not made of fucking money, Arceus. I meant in the game.”

“I know, I'm just teasing.”

Gladion rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. Amelia led them further down the hall before turning a corner, taking the back staircase down, and walking over to Lusamine's bedroom door.

“This is the only place that I can guarantee us privacy,” she said apologetically, swiping them in and widening her eye to stare up at the retinal camera as she spoke; the microphone, scanner, and card reader beeped in unison.

“I like the dick spray-painted on the door. Really adds that special something, you know?”

Lillie snorted as they followed Amelia into the room. “You're so immature. I should tell Moon.”

“Moon would probably take a picture and send it to Hau. You forget I'm dating her.” There was a note of pride in Gladion's voice, one that warmed Amelia's heart to hear.

“Okay, fair point.” Lillie looked at her. “What was it you wanted to tell us?”

Amelia recalled Justinian— this was a moment for humans, unfortunately— and took a few moments to compose herself. She wasn't sure how well what she was going to ask of them would be received. “Moon and Hau will be finishing their island challenges soon, probably leaving in the next few days. And Moon will be searching for Z-Crystals. Neither of you are obligated to accompany them, though I know you would probably prefer to do so.”

Gladion raised an eyebrow. “Okay?”

“I have a... an alternative, that I would like you both to consider.”

“What kind of alternative?”

Amelia took a deep breath. “Therapy. I've done the research and found a program I think would be suitable. It would be two weeks daily, two weeks every other day, and four weeks of once per week, totaling two months; continued sessions would be monthly or bi-monthly for a year, or less frequently if your progress indicates a decreased need. After the initial two months, you're free to do as you like.”

“Oh, hell no.” Gladion got to his feet, walking toward the door.

“Please hear me out, said Amelia softly.

He stopped walking at once, but didn't turn around.

“I know that— that healing takes time. Healing from this sort of thing may, in fact, take an entire lifetime. But you both deserve to have happy, full lives and healing can help you with that. If you decide you don't like it then I won't force you to continue. But I think it might be beneficial for you to at least try. I have done my best to help you and to be supportive, but the fact of the matter is that I am not a therapist and only incidentally a psychologist. I'm not really in any position to help you, but a therapist would have the skills necessary for such a task.”

“What happened to me not being broken?” muttered Gladion.

“You are _not_ broken. Either of you.” Lillie's eyes widened. “There are many people who seek therapy, for all kinds of reasons. It is really quite normal. I have been meaning to see one myself.” She folded her hands, looking down at the floor. “Though it pales by comparison, your mother's treatment of me has... left its own scars.”

(The way that Lusamine sometimes looked at her, in the process of punishing either Lillie or Gladion; the way that her eyes twinkled with malice and mirth, saying: _I am doing this, because it causes you pain_; the way she gave Faba and Amelia contradictory orders and watched them fight it out; the emotion that changed her face each time she spoke on television but once the cameras stopped rolling it was like a light went out, and Amelia knew that she served a woman who had less of a heart than she did a void.)

(There was a reason, that Amelia had the Pokémon she did. Justinian was a rescue from the conservatory, much like Lillie's Snowfall; he was lazy and vain, but he always knew when Amelia was getting upset. Alouette helped her with the minutiae— she couldn't read, but she could sort mail and documents that were color-coded by her human assistants, keeping adding new documents to the tasklist in order of importance. Nikola helped her with electronics and a mild form of magnetic stimulation therapy, for tensed muscles.)

(And Joy had protected her, would always protect her, from the very worst things that Lusamine and Faba could ever do. The Bisharp hated them, and they knew it; Joy had never been particularly subtle. They knew that they could go only so far when they were in Amelia's office before Joy would attack.)

“You would not have therapy _here_,” she added, because that was probably relevant. “Kahuna Hapu was kind enough to suggest several doctors from the psychiatric ward at the Alolan General Hospital. She has also offered to open her home to you for those eight weeks. I imagine that Moon and Hau would visit at some point— they must challenge Hapu as part of their island challenge, after all. And they do have Ride Pagers, so they could conceivably stop in to see you whenever either of you liked.”

“You mean we wouldn't be isolated?” said Gladion suspiciously.

“Not unless you become a danger to yourself or others, which I do not foresee happening.”

“I'll do it,” said Lillie softly. “I did see a therapist a few times on Akala Island, you know— I think it was very good for me.”

“I could contract that therapist to commute to Poni Island to work with you, if you liked.”

“No, I'm sure she's got other patients, and I don't want to take her away from them. I'm just fine with one of the hospital doctors.”

Gladion was still eyeing her warily for a few moments; but then he nodded once, jerkily. “Fine,” he muttered. “Whatever.”

* * * * *

So far, the ballroom had not caught on fire, nor had anyone inhaled spray paint fumes and died of it— Amelia had insisted that the massive doors leading out to the ocean balcony be at least cracked open, to let fresh air into the room. It was the only source of natural light, save for when anyone opened the inside doors to go in or out of the ballroom. Everything else was lit in the eerie purple glow of ultraviolet bulbs, with a rainbow of glow-in-the-dark neon splashed over walls, floor, and Swarovski crystal chandelier. The rocks twinkled prettily, sending cascades of neon speckles of light dancing over everyone in the room as the chandelier slowly revolved, powered by a remote control.

The music was quite loud, but Amelia was informed that this was normal for a party. Jeremiah, behind the school-table with his turntable, was jamming out to his own selections; which seemed to be popular, judging by the masses of teenagers dancing around the massive stereo speakers. Ki-moon sat in a folding chair behind him, steadily eating from a plate he had picked up at the tables containing food. Amelia inspected said tables and decided that Samiyah had outdone herself; she deserved a New Year's bonus, for this.

Further away from the speakers some tables and chairs had been set up, for people who were eating instead of dancing. Amelia was amused to note Gladion among them, looking uncomfortable in clothes that Hau had probably selected—a long-sleeved, white button-down shirt that glowed purple and torn jeans. Hau himself wore much what he usually did, but he'd gotten into the glow-in-the-dark paint the way the Team Skull kids had, and his face, hands, and arms were decorated with colorful stripes and swirls. Lillie had gone with the white dress, and seemed self-conscious about her hair hanging loosely around her, even though Hau couldn't stop staring at her. And Moon was wearing a dress that was too dark for Amelia to comprehend the color, with her heavy hiking boots on over stockings. It was a very Moon sort of thing to wear.

“Is everything going well?” she asked Plumeria, sitting at another table; she was on Guzma's lap, and he was sipping at the same cold-thermos he'd been given earlier. Amelia guessed he'd gone to find more Red Tauros to pour in it.

“It's great. Thanks for helping us put all this together.” She pointedly kicked Guzma's shin.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“It was no trouble.”

“I'm pretty sure it was, the way you've been running around like a Combusken with its head cut off all day.”

“Spare me the imagery,” said Amelia dryly, drawing a huff of laughter from each of them as well as a smile from Plumeria.

“It means a lot. Morale's been shit, even with all the cool stuff here to play with.” Some tightness around her eyes faded. “It's nice to see 'em being kids, for once.” A grunt from behind her told Amelia that Guzma agreed with that.

“Have you spoken with Rogelio yet?”

Plumeria winced. “Nah. We thought we'd let him have today. We'll talk to him tomorrow morning. We've already got kind of a plan to get Jack's attention and hopefully a conversation started, but we've got to wait a couple of weeks, to be safe.”

“Why is that?”

“Kid's not eighteen yet.” When Amelia merely blinked at her, still not comprehending, Plumeria sighed. “If Rog sends actual nudes, it's child pornography. Jack's nearly twenty. We're not trying to send him to prison.”

“Ah.” Amelia frowned. “Is sending nude photos very common among teenagers?”

“Very,” said Guzma.

“It depends on the person,” clarified Plumeria. “We were going to go the whole 'accidental' route anyway. Rog sends something sexy and immediately says _oh my god I totally didn't mean to send that to you I'm so sorry_, and hopefully that's enough to start a conversation.”

Amelia was appalled. “Good lord, _really_? That doesn't sound like it would work at all.”

“It'll work. Teenagers think with their hormones and Rog is more photogenic than he thinks.”

“Hmm.” She wasn't wholly convinced, but as long as Rogelio was eighteen and agreed to it, she couldn't in good conscience object. “Well, if you need anything from me, please text and let me know.”

“Will do.” Plumeria saluted her as she left them to the party.

Amelia passed the doors that led out to the ocean balcony as she made her rounds through the ballroom, but she heard a very quiet, very muffled sob and thus paused, poking her head out of the doors to look.

Almas, curled up in a rather forlorn ball on one of the stone benches, was staring out at the winter night sky.

“Almas?”

He jumped violently, quickly swiping his arm across his face and turning in the same motion. “Hey, Ms. Wicke.”

She knew better than to ask _what's wrong_— even the chattiest teenagers rarely answered that question outright, and neither of the ones she'd raised were especially chatty. “Are you having fun?”

“Not exactly,” he mumbled, “but I think you knew that.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

There was a long moment of silence, and then Almas and sniffled, bringing his legs back down to the bench.

“The medicine makes everything weird,” he mumbled. “I dunno how boys _do_ this.”

“You _are_ a boy. You just needed a bit of extra help to get there.”

“I know. It's just— god, it's fucking frustrating. I want to cry. And punch things. I feel like I'm on moody fucking PMS shit, except it's all the time.”

“You'll get used to it,” Wicke promised him. “It will take time, and it will probably be painful. But someday you'll wake up and it will just be normal, yes?”

Almas blinked at her for a few moments. “You're probably the nicest adult I've ever met, about this,” he muttered. “Plumeria's good too, and Guzma's okay now but he was a dick at first so that kind of set the tone for most of the other boys. Jer and Moonie got into fights for me, sometimes. I was assigned to share a room with Kohaku and Jack and Emmett 'cause there wasn't anywhere else for me to go, and how I managed to keep it from them for so long I dunno, but then one day I forgot to lock the door when I was changing and they— they saw my binder. Jack didn't say anything but Emmett— well, it doesn't matter. I moved all my stuff into Jer and Moonie's room and I slept on the floor until we came here.”

“I'm sorry,” said Amelia gently. “You shouldn't have had to deal with that.”

Almas shrugged. “It is what it is,” he muttered. “But sometimes... I dunno. Like, you said about the nail polish, and it scared me for a second because I thought you were asking because I'm— because, you know.”

She did know. “Hardly. I meant what I said. You may always choose how to present yourself. If you would like to wear nail polish, it makes you no less of a man.”

“Sometimes I still wanna wear dresses. Like, I'm a boy. I know that.” Almas shifted on the bench. “But dresses are pretty. Nail polish is pretty. I like pretty things. Sparkly things. My name even means _diamond_, and I don't even have to change it; it can be used for both men and women. I just don't like... the genitals I was born with. And my family... well, you know. So I ran away from home.”

“You are no less of a man because ot it,” repeated Amelia. “No less, I promise you.”

Almas nodded. “Thanks,” he murmured, looking down; his feet shuffled awkwardly at the base of the bench. “I appreciate it.”

“Would you like to stay out here, or will you find your friends?”

“I'll stay a bit, but I'll go in and sit with Moonie in a minute. He doesn't like dances, so he's probably bored as shit.”

“That's very kind of you.”

Almas shrugged again. “It is what it is,” he repeated, before looking up at her. Amelia only made eye contact with people when they made eye contact with her, so she hadn't noticed until now; but Almas's eyes were a light hazel-green color, hauntingly beautiful. She was reminded both of Lillie and Gladion and their green eyes— and her own, for that matter— and Moon, whose eyes were more golden-brown, but still had enough green in them to be considered hazel.

“Thanks.”

Amelia smiled at him. “If you ever need someone to talk to,” she promised, “I am available. I might not always be able to talk in person or on the phone, but you can text or email. I always answer texts. Do you have my phone number?”

“Yeah, Plumeria gave it to all of us.”

“As I told her to.” Amelia nodded. “I will be here. And if you need help with— aspects of your gender that require financial largesse, such as medicine or therapy appointments or even surgery; please come and talk to me. I can't pay for the whole thing without approval from your parents, and it seems unlikely that they would give it. But I can help you save up until you turn eighteen.”

His eyes were huge, but he nodded nervously. Amelia smiled one more time, patted his shoulder, and stood up to go inside.

The party went on; the music boomed louder and louder and happy teenagers shrieked louder and louder. Jeremiah was practically dancing in place, wiggling cheerfully from side to side as he flicked switches and pressed buttons. Ki-moon watched him fondly. Amelia even saw, with amusement, that Hau had managed to persuade Lillie out onto the edge of the dance floor, innocently spinning and twirling her as she giggled despite the fact that the thumping technopop didn't match the ballroom dance moves. Moon was laughing at Hau and Lillie, probably more at the incongruent dance and music than actually at her friends; and Gladion was sitting next to her, arms folded, with a grumpy-yet-fond expression on his face that was extremely heartening to see.

All was well here; and Amelia did not mind missing the New Years' Eve Castelia Square ball drop. She left the ballroom, the noise, and the neon blacklights behind.

* * * * *

A different security guard waved as she re-entered the main Aether complex; she waved back, striding to the elevator and going down to the third basement of the R&D wing.

New Year's Eve meant nothing to the Ultra Megalopolans. They were evidently used to a much colder, much darker place than fifty feet below the surface of the ocean because they all seemed to be content to stay and work down here. It was isolated and quiet, which was why Amelia had chosen to keep the president here. She nodded to a third security guard and paused as she raised her fist before the door, closing her eyes and taking a few steady breaths. At her belt all four of her Pokémon vibrated in their balls, and she let out Justinian and Joy before knocking.

“Come in,” said Private Soliera.

Amelia went inside. The woman in question was sitting at the project lead desk, currently containing Lusamine's medical and psychological records. Lieutenant Zossie, much to her surprise, was sitting at a small table across from Lusamine. They appeared to be playing cards.

“What do _you_ want,” said Lusamine venomously, without looking at her. Joy snarled at her tone.

Wicke glanced at her watch— it was about twenty minutes until midnight. She walked over to the only vacant chair in the room, dragging it over to sit about halfway between Soliera's seat and Zossie's.

“I have come to apologize,” she said steadily.

Lusamine did look at her then, a haughty glare on her face. “Then you are releasing me from this— _indignity_?”

Amelia sighed. “That's not what I'm apologizing for.”

“Should we pause the game?” said Zossie, turning to look at her.

“You can play while I talk, unless you need to talk in order to play.”

“It's something called Pokémon Go-Fish? We don't need to talk very much. Got any Vulpixes?”

Lusamine's mouth thinned, and she drew two cards from her hand and passed them to Zossie, who giggled in delight.

“Very well, I'll speak and you can listen.” For once in your life, thought Amelia; but she didn't say it, because that would negate the purpose of the apology. “I believe we were friends once, Lusamine.”

Lusamine's mouth pinched together, because— well, Amelia wasn't wrong. Lusamine had always been arrogant, and rather manipulative; but Amelia could also be both of those things, if she so chose. They had gotten along fairly well, despite Lusamine's initial suspicions that Amelia had been trying to lure Arbutus away from her. That had taken time and distance to clear up, but once it was clear that Arbutus adored Lusamine far too much to even think about Amelia as more than a useful assistant they had been, in a detached and professional way, _friends_.

“We have grown apart because I could not bear to treat you the same after watching how you treated your children.” More so than she had been friends with Lusamine, she had loved Lillie and Gladion. “And I believe that you resented me, because you thought I was taking them away from you.”

“You _were_.” Lusamine's voice was low, soft, ugly. “You are. You always have been.”

“Perhaps,” allowed Amelia, “but it wasn't intentional.”

Lusamine sniffed, turning to Zossie. “Bulbasaurs?” she said languidly.

“Ooh, nice. I was just gonna ask you for those.” Zossie handed over three cards, which produced a flicker of a smile on Lusamine's face.

“At any rate,” continued Amelia. “We have not been friends for a long time. Your chief offense, in my eyes, is the treatment of your children, followed closely by the misuse of the company. I am still not entirely sure what my offense in your eyes was, and I am not asking you to tell me. I am quite sure that it will not make sense to me, as your chief offense to me doubtedly makes no sense to you.”

Lusamine exhaled angrily, but said nothing; Amelia was correct again.

“Have any Pikachus?” said Zossie hopefully.

Lusamine shook her head and turned to glare at Amelia again. “You've said all of this before,” she snapped. “What is it you're trying to say now?”

It would be better to take a blunt approach, then. Amelia sighed. “In the immediate aftermath of your return from Ultra Space, I used your mental health conditions and physical infirmities as a means to ensure that you got the treatment that not only you, but your children need you to have. I do _not_ regret that, and I would do it again. However, due to the anger I have built up against you over the years, I was unkind to you in the process of stripping you of your responsibilities. I spoke harshly, and perceived myself as being merely just. I ought to have been more gentle with you. You went through just as much trauma as Guzma, Moon, Lillie, and Gladion did in Ultra Space, and you deserve to be treated the same way I have treated them.”

Lusamine was motionless— a beautiful statue with eyes fixed on Amelia, green boring into green as though it would seek answers long denied.

“So I am sorry,” concluded Amelia. “I will endeavor to treat you with the respect and kindness that you deserve.”

It was both a promise and a threat; and when Lusamine's eyes narrowed, Amelia knew that her point had been taken as both of those things.

“I hope,” she said, rising to her feet, “that in time, you will forgive me. Both for the things I have done wrong by you, and the things that you perceive me to have done wrong. I will not apologize for things I have not done.”

She had reached the door, Joy and Justinian silent at her heels, when Lusamine's bitter voice rang through the room.

“Can you deny that they love you more?”

For a long moment, Amelia was silent. Part of her wanted to lie, but lies were often just as unkind as truths.

Justinian stretched his head up, pressing his cold, damp nose against her clenched fist until she opened her fingers, letting him lick roughly at her fingers— grounding, a new sensory input to keep her in the moment. Joy couldn't hold her other hand, not with the sharp blades she had instead of hands; but she could lean the side of her head against Amelia's shoulder.

“No,” Amelia said softly. “No, I cannot. But they do still love you. It is why they do not wish to see you. If they loved you less, it would not hurt them so much. I believe, though I cannot promise, that it is possible for you to reach a point where they are willing to become acquainted with you again. But you will have to submit to the therapy and counseling, and make a sincere attempt to change. You must _want_ it, more than you want to believe there is nothing wrong.” She paused. “I wish you a happy New Year, Lusamine— at least, it will be the New Year in eight minutes.”

The door closed behind her, and Amelia took a moment to sag against the wall, breathing raggedly. Justinian stood on hind legs, whining softly and licking her face; Joy remained stoically unhappy, though she seemed calmer now that they were out of the room.

“All right, ma'am?” said the security guard softly.

“Yes, I'm fine. Just a touch overwhelmed.”

The ball must have dropped as she walked across the garden courtyard, for the cheers that rose from the house were deafening. For once, she decided that everything would be fine, and sought the quiet of her own room where she could fall apart in comfortable peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amelia's team: Justinian (male Alo-Ninetales), Alouette (female Clefable), Nikola (female Ampharos), and Joy (female Bisharp)
> 
> Red Tauros is Red Bull; Lanakila Dew is Mountain Dew. Wicke TOTALLY doesn't have a caffeine addiction... ok I lied she does
> 
> Faba's only purpose in this chapter is to show Wicke being the HBIC
> 
> Molly definitely paid Trinh to paint a dick on Lusamine's bedroom door lmao
> 
> “It was probably the world's most expensive disco ball.” —It's fricken Swarovski, so it probably cost A Lot and Wicke is petty. PAINT THAT SHIT, LET THE BANK ACCOUNTS B U R N
> 
> In case you didn't catch it, Almas is trans (afab). I have tried to be respectful in writing him, but I wanted to make him complex as well— he knows he's a boy, but sometimes he wants to wear pretty shit and that's okay because boys can wear pretty shit too!
> 
> Fun fact: testosterone levels increase before and during the menstrual cycle, for people who have those. So PMS and associated mood swings are something that people with standard testosterone levels feel all the time.
> 
> Wicke has an associate's degree in psychology because Gladion and Lillie so she knows that the correct medical treatment for gender dysphoria is transitioning and she's 100% supportive of Almas.
> 
> “And he knows I'm young, but he— he needs someone like me, someone who's been through absolute fucking shit, because so has the entire goddamn island, so I'm apparently the best person to fucking fix it... I can't even fix my own fucking b-broken self. Wicke— 'Melia, I c-can't fix a fucking island if, if I can't fix me.” —fun fact, I cried about fifty gallons of tears while writing this
> 
> “Um, Nanu and I, with the help of Molayne and Acerola and Sophocles, we exorcised him. With C4.” —I've used this line at least four times by now but it never gets old so you may expect it any time I reference Moon's Thrifty Megamart trial
> 
> “Amelia would have to be careful. Megalomania was part of how the president had gotten to be the way she was, and it would not do to follow in her footsteps.” —the way I've written Wicke is a deliberate foil to Lusamine. They have more things in common than you think but Lusamine is mentally ill and Wicke is just Stressed Out
> 
> “A vile noise that she interpreted to be Ishmael Nanu grinding his teeth echoed through the line; it was a good thing he couldn't see her silent wince.” —so my dad grinds his teeth randomly and the sound makes me want to Hurl Myself Into The Sun And Die but if I try and ask him to stop he'll get defensive about it. So I wear headphones if I have to sit in the same room as him, and I try and cram my fingers in my ears. He doesn't notice because he's oblivious. (I love my dad, I love my dad... I swear I love my dad I just hate the fuckin teeth grinding)
> 
> Wicke and Nanu are opposites. Wicke is a person who accomplishes things and is relentlessly cheerful. Nanu is a person who avoids things and complains a lot. I still love him but I don't think they'd actually get along all too well.
> 
> Guzmeria are currently REAL dysfunctional in case I haven't mentioned it. I love both of them and they deserve a happy ending but in this universe everything is at least a little bit fucked up. we gonna fix it don't worry
> 
> “He thinks he's being subtle as long as you don't see him staring, but the rest of the world exists. He ain't slick. He looks at your legs a lot.” —if you've read stuff in this series from Gladion's POV you already knew this but it's really great to watch Moon react to it lmao
> 
> LILLIE AND GLADION ARE FINALLY GETTING THE THERAPY THEY NEED AND DESERVE
> 
> I definitely want to write The Rogelio Thing but I want it to be As Uncreepy As Possible so we're laying down some rules and shit. Rogelio's got to be eighteen and he's got to agree to do it. (Which he will, because this is my fic. However, you probably won't hear about any of this until Flowers Grown From Bones, for which I apologize in advance.)
> 
> I am not trans and therefore have no first-person experience with this; but if I have written anything transphobic then PLEASE tell me because I don't want anyone to feel hurt! I am happy to change things if I fuck up, that is very important to me! I do have a little bit of experience. My mom's sibling is trans and I'm still very used to thinking of her as Uncle [deadname] not Aunt [chosen name]. It's been a big adjustment, but I still love her and want her to be happy.
> 
> It's “Pokémon Go-Fish” because Pokémon Go... HAHAHA I'M HILARIOUS
> 
> “I will endeavor to treat you with the respect and kindness that you deserve.” —Lusamine's life flashed before her eyes
> 
> The line, “If they loved you less, it would not hurt them so much” is one of my favorite lines I've ever written.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! If you have made it to the end of ABiFP, congratulations and thank you!!!! I am eleven chapters into Winter Rose, the next installment. I have found writing it recently to be very difficult for several reasons:
> 
> 1\. Autumn is coming, and with it comes my seasonal depression. I am currently always cold and tired. It is likely that I am in need of Vitamin D supplements— if you aren't on the Discord (JOIN US) then you won't know this but my sister had her blood levels checked for stuff by her psychiatrist, and her vitD levels were SUPER low. The measurement is supposed to be like somewhere between 50 and 100; hers were 8.9. The psychiatrist was like “holy shit I've never seen anyone with such low vitD before, here's a prescription for you to take megadoses.” So it seems likely that I probably also have low vitD levels. Probably not as low as hers, but still pretty low. I've picked up a bottle and I am feeling a bit less lethargic when I take them. Hopefully since I'm less cold and tired I will feel more like writing!
> 
> 2\. Literally nine chapters of the eleven have been occupied with Mina's trial, which as you all know involves more traveling. In my Alola the geography is different and everything is much further away from each other, so it's taking more time in the game itself. I have also had Moon looking for Z-Crystals simultaneously with the trial, which means... well, you'll see what it means when I publish a chapter where she finds a Z-Crystal but the point is that I have to do some writing that I find more difficult than my strengths (dialogue, fluff, and chatfic) versus the rest of the prose lmao
> 
> 3\. I am 26 and living at home. I work maybe eight hours a week as a babysitter (but one that drives the kids to places sometimes, so au pair might be a more accurate term? idk) and the rest of my time is relatively free. Therefore, my mother often uses me as an errand-girl/chauffeur for my teenage brother who is in the high school marching band and is hella busy (but he's a section leader and had a solo this year which was Dream On by Aerosmith so I am FULLY in support of this extracurricular activity). Marching band season will be over the day after Sword and Shield come out and it's a few weeks until he starts winter track/orchestra pit for the spring musical, so the latter half of November will be easier.
> 
> 4\. We're almost finished with October, and you know what that means... November... and NaNoWriMo. While I probably won't be updating the story every day, I definitely have a goal to get 50,000 words of this series done during November. (Remember when I said I wanted to finish the whole series by the time Sword and Shield came out? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA that's not happening lmao so my goal is to finish Winter Rose by the end of November, which I think is doable. I will probably take a slower pace in December because my family and I are musicians and Christmas isn't just the 25th when you're a musician; it's the whole fuckin month so I'm going to be hella busy.
> 
> 5\. I am... currently in the process of making some major life changes. On Friday the 25th I took the GRE, and I'm applying to a bunch of schools to try and get an MA in Linguistics... I could also do an MFA in creative writing but it's not super hire-able lmao and I like languages so I wanna be a translator and shit. I know some Spanish and some Russian and I'm teaching myself Korean and I want to learn Arabic at some point. Basically I want to learn as many languages as fluently as I possibly can. (@BigHit Entertainment pls hire me in 3 years I love everything you do) I wouldn't be starting school of any variety until next fall, so my new goal is to have this series finished by then— I think this is much more doable. <3
> 
> I love you all. Thank you for supporting me on this journey, and for loving these characters and me the way I love them and you.
> 
> —Sarah (Scribe34)


End file.
